La herencia oscura
by Dark Lady of Witchcraft
Summary: La traducción de Cursed inheritance. Después de la Caliz del fuego. Capítulo 24.
1. Señor y sus sirvientes

¡Hola

Eso no es un cuento nuevo, es una traducción de lo que ya publiqué aquí en inglés como "Cursed inheritance". Entonces es posible que algunos lo sepan. Me decidí traducirlo sobre todo porque me gustaba mucho el idioma español y creía que era un buen medio para estudiarlo mejor. Si tengáis un poquito de tiempo libre, léelo y decime si entendeís mi español. Aguardo todos vuestros comentarios.

Y unas palabras sobre el cuento mismo: la historia comienza en un momento de acabarse "La calíz del fuego". Todo reconocible pertenece a J.K.Rolwing, trama y personajes nuevos son míos.!

* * *

_**LA HERENCIA OSCURA**_

**Señor y sus sirvientes**

_(24 junio 1995)_

- Severus – dijo Dumbledore volviéndose a Snape – tú sabes lo que debe pedirte ahora. Si estás preparado...

- Estoy - contestó Snape.

Estaba un poco más pálido que siempre y sus fríos ojos negros brillaron de modo extraño.

- Entonces... ¡mucha suerte! – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a Snape, el que salió sin una palabra.

Al abandonar la sala del hospital, el Maestro de Pociones se dirigió rapidamente hacía los calabozos. Su vestido negro flameaba como las alas enormes de murciélago. Su cara lúgubre no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero los ojos eran concentrados como si Snape viera un fin delante de él y calculara como lograrlo mejor.

Al llegar a su desapacho cerró la puerta con llave y además ejecutó un encantamiento de bloqueo. Después se asercó a un escaparate de vidrio en fondo de la habitación; aquí, en los frascos colorados, guardaba sus pociones más preciosos. Sacó una botellita pero no la levantó sino la volvió cautamente de 180 grados. Una raja estrecha se marcó sin un susurro en la pared trasera del escaparate. Snape la tocó con su varita. La pared desapareció y en el muro contiguo se abrió un nicho pequeño. Allá había unos rollos de pergamino, tres frascos grises, un cuerno roto de unicornio y algunos otros objetos de aspecto tan repugnante que sin duda eran usados en los Artes Oscuros avanzados. Snape cogió una cadenita de metal con un medallón negro ensartado, formado de una araña con patas cortas y torcidas al mismo lado. Severus miró el imagen con una aversión distinta, pero sacó la cadenita del escondite y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Volvió al escaparte y de debajo de los pergaminos extrajo una máscara blanca. La escondió en su bosillo, cerró el nicho, restituyó la pared vítrea en su puesto, inflamó una candela y se sintió al escritorio, clavando la vista en el medallón.

- Pues ha pasado – dijo en voz baja – En fin llegó la hora para usarte. – Cogió la araña de metal y la acercó a la luz. La superficie negra era lisa y brillante. Snape la esataba mirando – Mi pase a los Mortifagos... – sonrió con ironía – ¡Ojala resulte digno de su precio!

Se puso rápidamente la cadena al cuello y la escondió bajo el vestido negro. Se levantó i se acercó a la chimenea extinguida.

_- Incednio – _gruñió.

Ardieron las llamas. Snape cogió una cajita de la cornija.

- Estoy preparado – susurró – Estoy preparado desde hace cuatro años...

Abrió la cajita, tomó una pulgarada de polvo y lo lanzó en fuego. Las llamas se volvieron azules. Severus arremangó la manga izquierda. La Marca Negra, aunque no tan clara como en la hora del renascimiento de Voldemort, era continuamente bien visible. Snape tocó el marco con la varita y llamó bajo hacía las llamas:

- ¡Lucius!

Por un momento no se ocurrió nada, pero de repente una cabeza de máscara y capucho aparecio en la chimenea.

- ¿Severus...?

- Sí, soy yo – dijo Snape. - ¿Es la verdad? ¿Es la verdad que él...que nuestro señor...regresó?

La cabeza de Malfoy estaba encajado en las llamas, callando.

- Esta noche he sentido que mi Marco Negro está ardiendo – continuó Snape con la voz temblando de emoción – Como antes...cunado nuestro señor nos llamaba. No he podido creerlo. ¿Él regresó? ¡Contéstame! – casi gritó - ¿Regresó?

- Un Mortífago leal comparece siempre cuando su señor lo llama; es la cuestión de obediencia, no de fe. – Malfoy dijo en fin. Su voz era glacial y pleno de desprecio. – Me has desilusionado, Severus. Por todos los años creía que eras un sirviente leal de Lord Voldemort. Que cuando llegue el tiempo, responderemos juntos a su llamamiento... como lo hacíamos antes.

Ha callado. Severus miraba el fuego, emocionado.

- Pero hoy – Malfoy dijo de nuevo – no te he visto en el Círculo Negro. No te he visto con los que permanecieron fieles, cunado nuestro Maestro, Lord Voldemort, regresó.

- ¡Pues es verdad! – susurró Snape, con satisfacción en su voz – Despues tantos años...regresó...

- No me alegraría tanto a tu puesto – Malfoy le interrumpió mofando – Yo no soy el único que has desilusionado. Lord Voldemort notó tu ausencia. Y tu sabes bien que él no suele perdonar a los traidores.

- ¡No soy un traidor! – chicheó Snape y sus ojos brillaron de modo siniestro – Tú lo sabes bien. Habrás olvidado mi situación. Estoy en Hogwart, con Dumbledore siempre a mis espaldas. ¿Como podría explicarle mi desapareción repentina, la desapareción en el mismo momento cuando la de Potter?

- ¡Potter! – gruñió Malfoy – Escapó cuando todavía lo tuvimos en un puño. Lord fue furioso. ¿Él regresó a Hogwart?

- Sí - dijo Snape tranquilamente. Sintió que ahora, cuando sabía algo desconocido a Voldemort, comenzó a ganar ventaja y sonrió lúgubremente. – Muchas cosas interesantes ocurrieron en colegio, las cosas que Lord querría saber. Voy a contárselas personalmente y estoy seguro que él comprenderá las razones de mi ausencia.

- ¡Ojalá tus informaciones sean apreciables! – dijo Malfoy – Pero en tu lugar no contaría con una acogida amable. Lord no fue contento, dijo que lo habíamos engañado. – la voz de Lucius trembló ligeramente.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Snape – Voy a comparecer delante él en seguida.

Pues Potter no dijo ¿dónde había encontrado a Lord? – Malfoy interrogó sospechosamente.

- Claro que sí – Snape rió cínicamente – Pero no creo que cualquiera de vosotros esté esperando a aquel cementerio a Dumbledore y a un equipo de los Aurores.

Los ojos negros de Sanpe brillaron con una satisfacción vindictiva. Era seguro que apenas Harry hubo escapado, todos los Mortifagos se desaparecieron a otros lugares. Incluso Voldemort no fue todavía preparado para comenzar un combate manifiesto.

- ¿Piensas qué to voy a revelar su residencia? – dijo Malfoy con ironía – Hasta que Lord te perdone y confie , yo lo haré tampoco.

La cara pálida de Snape se torció en furia.

- ¡Tonto! – gruñió con rabia – Cuando él se entere...

- Espera, Severus – Malfoy era una personificación de tranquilidad – No te voy a decir donde está nuestro Señor sino te conduciré a él personalmente. Nos encontremos dentro de media hora, sabes donde.

Y desapareció. Las llamas volvieron a su color usual.

Sanpe sonrió con una lúgubre satisfacción.

- Por ahora todo va bien – dijo en voz baja – Pero la prueba más importante ya está delante de mí.

Se acercó a una caja grande con los herrajes de hierro. Levantó la tapa. Sobre un montón de las cosas diversas había una escoba vieja. La sacó y frotó, meditando. La escoba fue gastada y no usada desde hace mucho tiempo pero Snape parecía importarlo un bledo. Apagó la candela sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la chimenea i dijo: _Nox. _La habitación se sumirgió en tinieblas. Snape vistió un largo abrigo con capucho, montó la escoba, se acercó a una ventana muy cerca del techo y la abrió. La noche estival era templada, silenciosa y oscura. Sin ruido, como un enorme murciélago negro, el Maestro de Pociones voló hacía Hogsmead.

Diez minutos más tarde aterró en la orilla del pueblo, escondió su escoba bajo un arbusto y se desapareció. En un santiamén se halló muchas leguas de Hogwart, al patio de una vieja casa abandonada. La casa donde había nacido y pasado los años mas tempranos de su vivida, educado por su abuela Muggle. Snape se estremeció de ese recuredo. Aborrecía esta casa, pero al mismo tiempo algo lo siempre atraía aquí. Por eso lo había detrminado para el puesto de encuentros en su grupo de los Mortífagos.

Snape miró el reloj. Llegó diez minutos antes. Malfoy va a aparecer en punto a la hora fijada. Severus puso la máscara blanca y vistió el capucho. Se sentó sobre una piedra, lo único que había quedado de un banco roto, y se sumergió en los lúgubres pensamientos.

De golpe oió un silencioso "Pop". Levantó la cabeza y vió a una figura acercándolo.

- ¡Salud, Lucius! Puntual como siempre.

- Y tú, como simpre, primero. – dijo Malfoy venonosamente – Avisé a Lord de nuestra visita. Está esperándonos ... y sobre todo esperándoTE. – Se sonrió maliciosamente - Anunció una acogida especial.

- Snape no contestó, pero sintió un escalofrío glacial. "Vale, es lo que esperaba," pensó. "Supe que Lord querría castigarme. Pero voy a aguantar, tengo que... Y después, cuando le diga todo..."

- ¡Vamos! – dijo a Malfoy.

El Mortífago sacó de su bolsa un objecto blanco. Fue una calavera humana, juzgando por su tamaño la de un niño. Controló su reloj y tendió la calavera hacía Snape.

- Es un Traslador. Dentro de un minuto va a transmigrarnos a la residencia del Lord.

Snape puso su mano a la calavera. Pasaban los segundos. De repente una fuerza inmensa lo arrancó del suelo y lo aspiró en un remolino rugiendo.

De improviso sintió la tierra bajo sus pies. Levantó la cabeza y vió que estaban en una grande, mal iluminada sala de un viejo castillo. Malfoy se adelantó y se inclinó con respecto.

- ¡Soy yo, Mi Lord! – dijo humilidemente – Le he hecho venir.

Snape miró a la misma dirección. En fondo de la sala, sobre una elevación de piedra, hubo un trono negro. Severus sintió su boca volviéndose seca. Sobre el trono Lord Voldemort estaba sentado y lo miraba con los ojos rojos, llenos de furia y crueldad. Snape se hincó de rodillas y bajó la cabeza.

- Pues mi fiel sirviente ha venido por fin. – dijo una voz glacial. A Snape se le puso la carne de gallina. – El sirviente que resultó demasiado cobardo para llegar cuando se lo había ordenado.

- Señor – comenzó Snape, alzando la cabeza – Déjeme explicar...

_- ¡Crucio! _– gritó Voldemort.


	2. El signo del Mago Negro

¡Grazias por todos los comentarios!

Los capítulos son cortos, porque no tengo mucho tiempo para traducirlos. Pero voy a tratar de añadir las nuevas partes cada dos semanas.

* * *

**2. El signo del Mago Negro**

Snape cayó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía arder como el fuego. Los luminosos círculos rojos centellearon bajo sus párpados, de detrás de los dientes salió un aliento silbando. Voldemort miró a su víctima con cruel satisfacción. Malfoy se retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó inmóvil, con cara dirigida hacía atormentado Snape.

Por fin el Lord Tenebroso bajó la varita. Snape estaba inmóvil durante unos segundos, después lentamente, jadeando, comenzó a levantarse a las rodillas. Voldemort lo observaba maliciosamente y cuando Snape alzó la cabeza, gritó otra vez: _¡Crucio!_

Si Snape pensaba, que no podría ser nada peor que el dolor lo que había sufrido hace un rato, se equivocó. No pudo saber, que las fuerzas de dos _Cruciatus, _ejecutados sucesivamente, se añadirían y la tortura se volvería casí insoportable. Hizo un esfuerzo para no gritar, pero no pudo ahogar un gemido animal. Baba le salió en los labios, torcidos en un horrible paroxismo, sangre empezó a fluir de debajo de las uñas clavadas en las palmas de la mano.

Voldemort se puso a pie y se dirigió hacía los Mortífagos, sin cesar indicando a Sanpe con su varita. Sus ojos sugerieron una idea de la mirada de una cobra, preparándose al ataque. Se inclinó sobre el atormentado mago y le quitó la máscara. La cara de Snape, pálida por lo común, ahora estaba lívida, torcida del dolor inmenso. Sobre sus labios espumaba la sangre.

Lord se sonrió con auténtica satisfacción. Bajó la varita. La últimas convulsiones sacudieron el cuerpo de Snape y el mago se quedó inmóvil. Voldemort lo empujó con la pierna, pero Severus no se muvió.

- Habrá exagerado un poco con mi pequeña reprimenda, - rió venenosamente el Señor Tenebroso. – Hmm, soy un poquito desengañado. Esparaba que Severus aguantaría más tiempo.

Miró descpreciativamente al Mortífago y se volvió a Malfoy.

- ¿Ha dicho que pasó en Hogwart?

- No...- Malfoy respondó con distinta dificuldad.

- No importa, dentro de poco nos encontramos todo. Mi sirviente de confianza...

- Está muerto – del piso llegó un ronco susurro.

Voldemort se volvió en un santimén y fijó los ojos en Snape. El mago estaba respirando duramente.

- ¿Que has dicho? – preguntó Voldemort sospechosamente.

- Barty Crouch Junior está muerto – dijo Snape con esfuerzo – Lo besó un Dementor.

Voldemort no pudo ahogar la rabia.

- ¿Como lo han desenmascado? – gruñó.

- Se desenmascó él mismo – explicó Sanpe. – Cuando Potter regresó y contó del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, Crouch perdió la cabeza. Se llevó el chico al castillo para preguntarlo de todo y Dumbledore comenzó a sospechar algo. Después, bajo la influencia del _Veritaserum, _Barty le dijo todo.

- No, no todo, - dijo Voldemort sonreiéndose misteriosamente – Nadie, ni siquiera un sirviente más fiel, sabe todos los planes de Lord Voldemort. Por lo demás – sus ojos rojos brillaron fríamente – su misión era muy peligrosa del principio. Barty supo sólo lo que pudiera saber para no delatarme a mis enemigios. Es lástima, – dijo sin pena – necesitaría mucho un espía en Hogwart...

Calló, mirando a Snape, el que se puso de pie con esfuerzo.

- Lo que me hace pensar en ti, Severus – dijo Voldemort – Oí las neuvas diversas. Unos dijeron que habías renegado de mí y que me habías espiado para Dumbledore antes de mi derrota. Otros afirman – echó una ojeada a Malfoy – que en su fuero interno te quedas un fiel Mortifago. Has llegado a mi orden, con retraso, pero voluntariamente. Eso testimonia en tu favor. Pero por otra parte, Dumbledore tiene que confiarte si desde hace años trabajas en Hogwart. Entonces explícame, por favor, ¿quién eres de verdad? ¿Un traidor o un sirviente? ¡Y ojalá me convenzas! - añadió siniestramente.

- ¡Señor! – dijo Snape vigorosamente, sus ojos negros brillaron de excitación – Esperaba este momento desde hace años... desde cuando apareciste en el cuerpo de Quirrell...

- ¡No me digas embustes! – gritó Voldemort de repente - Piensas ¡¿qué he olvidado?! ¡Hiciste todo para impedirme conquistar la Piedra Filosofal! Espantaste a Quirrell, quisiste forzarlo a traducirme...

- ¡Sí! – Snape le interrumpió, su cara llevó la expresión fanática – Desde cuando supe la verdad, deseaba que mi señor abandonara el cuerpo de aquel tartamudo y fracasado y usara el de su fiel sirviente – agachó la cabeza con veneración.

Voldemort lo miraba de modo muy hostil.

- ¿Piensas que voy a creer en este cuento? – dijo sinisteramente.

- Mi Lord, yo sé que todo esto puede parecer improbable – Snape asentió de prisa – pero déjame explicar. Como ya había dicho, desde aquel tiempo esperaba el momento para confesar todo. TODO – repitió enfaticamente.

Voldemort estaba callado, mirándolo fijamente a Snape con los ojos impeneterables.

- Te dieron que yo estaba el espía de Dumbledore – continuó Severus – Es veradad...pero no toda la verdad. Sí, aparecí en su despacho una noche, un año antes de tu derrota. Le propuse que le entregaría informaciones de las filas de Mortifagos. Le dijo que no podía más aguantar de torturas y muertes y que quería volver al lado de bien. Y Dumbledore me creió. – Snape se rió burlonamente – Desde entonces lo informaba de toda nuestra actividad. Para confirmar mi lealtad, lo avisó que te propusiste liquidar a los Potter.

- Pues Dumbledore se enteró de ti – gruñó Voldemort – Ahora entiedndo, por eso ejecutaron el encantamiento _Fidelius._ Hay que decir que me lo habría desbaratado los proyectos si no hubiera tenido mis proprios agentes. Pero eso significa, que eras un traidor.

Severus no dejó desconcertarse.

- Yo lo había prevido – dijo tranquilamente – Sabía que era un Mortifago cerca de los Potter y por eso pensaba que podía avisar a Dumbledore sin daño a tus designios.

Por la pirimera vez Voldemort pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Tú habías prevido? – preguntó con recelo - ¡¿Sabías de mi espía?!

- Suponía que alguien te entragaba las informaciones sobre Dumbledore – dijo Snape – Desgraciadamente, me equivocó en cuanto a la persona. Por los años creía, como todo el mundo, que tu espía era Sirius Black.

- ¡Sirius Black! – el Señor Tenebroso rió con desprecio – Tuvo la cabeza llena de tantas ideales que no pudiera ser útil. ¡Qué pena que no haya muerto en el Azkaban! Pero, por otro lado... – añadió con una rara sonrisa – si no hubiera escapado, probablemente no hablaríamos hoy y quien sabe, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que vagar en forma de una fantasma, carente del cuerpo y poder? Sí, sí – continuó, viendo sorpresa en los ojos de Snape – si Black no hubiera escapada del Azkaban, mi espía no habría abandonado su asilo en Hogwart y no me habría encontrado en las bosques de Albania. ¡Colagusano! – llamó.

Algo se movió detrás de la elevación y de detrás del trono emergió un bajo hombre baldo, teniendo parecido con una rata.

- Pettrigrew – susurró Snape – Entonces es verdad... Y yo no le creía, hasta hoy...

- ¿Has visto a Black hoy? – preguntó Voldemort rigurosamente.

Snape asentió con la cabeza.

- Sí, después del regreso del Potter Black apareció en Hogwart. Dumbledore lo invitó, creyó en su innociencia.

Pettrigrew, que se acercaba dudosamente, oyó la última frase. De repente pareció muy inquieto, pero no se atrevió de hablar. Voldemort lo notó y sonrió con crueldad.

- Nuestro Colagusano tiene miedo de sus viejos amigos. Huía de ellos tan rápidamente que dió conmigo.

Peter se encogió con humildad. El Señor Tenebroso lo miró con una mezcolanza de desprecio y asco. Se dirigió a Snape.

- Todo esto era muy interesante, Severus, pero de continuo una cuestión no está clara para mí. ¡La más importante! - enfatizó - ¿Por qué nunca has creido justo informarme de tu actividad? Esperaría, que un doble espía hace uso de sus informaciones. Y tú...

Los ojos de Snape brillaron febrilmente, una sonrisa llena de triumfo apareció en los labios.

- Señor – dijo con la voz temblando de emoción - ahora voy a revelarte mi vera intención. No colegía informaciones sobre Dumbledore. ¡Quise matarlo!

Voldemort se quedó inmóvil, petrificado del asombro. Malfoy aspiró silbando. Pettrigew miró a Snape, como si éste hubiera anunciado el fin del mundo, y se retiró unos pasos.

- ¿Quisiste matarlo? – pregunto en voz baja.

Snape asentió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? Matar a Dumbledore no es comer y cantar

Snape sonrió con satisfacción.

- Un veneno – dijo lacónicamente – _Morsanguis._ Para hacerlo se usa los Artes Oscuros avanzados. Mata en el acto, no hay antídoto. Basta una gota en la sangre. Las preparaciones llevan once meses y seis días. – calló por un momento, después añadió lúgubremente – Quise que la mixtura fuera preparada el primero del diciembre de 1981. Si no Potter...

Sacudió la cabeza con rabia distinta. Voldemort lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué quisiste matar a Dumbledore? – preguntó, sus ojos rojos ardieron.

Snape se enderezó, su cara puso la expresión orgullosa y dura. Lentamente tocó su cuello y sacó la cadenita de metal. Alcanzó el medallon formado de araña.

- He aquí la razón – dijo enfaticamente – Mi herencia. Y mi venganza.

Voldemorta miraba el medallon, completamente atontado. Sus ojos rojos erraban de la araña del metal en la cara triunfanda de Snape. Lentamente extendió la mano para coger la cadenita. Lo volvió en la palma, como buscando algunas marcas singulares.

- Esto es _Aranus _- dijo por fin y miró atentamente a Severus - ¿ De dónde lo tienes?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron de orgullo.

- Lo heredó de mi madre, y ella lo había recibido de su padre, un año antes de su muerte de él. Es un signo de mi linaje – su voz sonaba solemnemente - El signo de mi abuelo, Grindelwald.


	3. El hombre de dos caras

**Ana María: **Pues, Grindelwald en un mago oscuro que Dumbledore derrotó (probablemente mató) en 1945. Lo sabemos de la Piedra Filosofal. En el capítulo 6 Harry lee una información sobre Dumbledore en la tarjeta de Rana de Chocolate. En cuanto a la herencia de Snape creo que todo se quedará claro en esta parte.

**Altariel: **Grazias por tu commentario. El uso de 'ser' y 'estar' es mi talón de Aquiles.

**franga: **Has notado los errores que me habían escapado. Desgraciadamente, mi 'spell-check' (no sé como se llama esto en español) no funciona en castellano. La cuestión de fidelidad de Snape es muy importante, pero ahora no puedo decir nada más de que estaba escrito.

**3. El hombre de dos caras**

Malfoy se atragantó y miró a Snape como si lo viera por primera vez. Los ojos pequeños de Colagusano casí se le salieron de las órbitas. Fijados en el medallón, expresaban ni terror ni estima supersticiosa. Voldemort se puso a caminar lentamente de través la sala, echando a Snape las miradas reflexivas y tasadas.

_- Aranus_...el signo de Grindelwald – dijo a voz baja, como si solo a sí mismo – No pensaba que lo vería un día otra vez. Dijeron que había estado destruido...probablemente le importaba a uno que todos lo creyeran. Pero _Aranus _se consirvió en las manos de los herederos de Grindelwald – los ojos rojos se fijaron en Snape – en las manos de su nieto. ¿Entonces eso es la razón? – ni preguntó ni constató - ¿Es porque quisiste matar a Dumbledore?

Snape sonrió lúgubremente y asentió con la cabeza.

- Sí – gruñió entre dientes – Soñaba con la venganza desde cuando mi madre me contó la historia de gloria y caída de su gran padre. Un hombre que lo derrotó se llamaba Albus Dumbledore – los ojos de Snape hervieron de odio – Soy heredero de Grindelwald y tengo solo un objetivo: destruir el que se le atrevió en el camino.

Voldemort se paró bruscamente y clavó los ojos penetrantes en Snape. Estaba algo horrible en su mirada.

- ¿Entonces por qué Dumbledore sigue viviendo? – preguntó - ¿Por qué durante tantos años no hiciste uso de tu veneno? En Hogwart tuviste más que una ocasión.

Esta vez estaba Snape quien pareció sorprendio.

- Señor, te he explicado que antes la mixtura fue preparada... – se vaciló – un mes antes, en Halloween...

- Quieres decir la noche de mi derrota – Voldemort le interrumpió rudamente. Burla sonaba en su voz. – Pudiera adivinarlo. ¡Heredero de Grindelwald! – gruñió con desprecio – ¡Cómo te atrevas a usar su signo! Estabas valiente cuando Lord Voldemort era el mago más poderoso del mundo y podías esconderte detrás de sus espaldas. Pero una noche Lord había desaparecido y el nieto de Grindelwald olvidó de su venganza. Lo costaría demasiado.

A la pálida cara de Snape le salieron los colores, sus labios finos se torcieron y descubieron los apretados dientes. Los ojos negros ardieron con rabia.

- Probablemente no he mencionado – su voz tremblaba de enojo y indignación – un indispensable ingrediente del elixir _Morsanguis_. Se lo añade a la mixtura una noche antes de su acabamiento. Digo de tres gotas de la sangre del más potente enémigo de la victima. – hizo una pausa y miró a su maestro – No existía nadie más poderoso que Lord Voldemort – concluyó con una sombría sonrisa.

El Señor Tenebroso pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres decir que para matar a Dumbledore necesitaste mi sangre? – preguntó con recelo.

Snape asintió brevemente. Voldemort lo miraba pensativo.

- Entonces, después de esta desventura con Potter no tuviste el ingrediente más importante del veneno...- dijo lentamente.

Snape callaba, sentiéndose herido. Voldemort sonrió levemente.

- Te he juzgado mal, Severus – dijo – Perdóname.

Los ojor rojos brillaron raramente. Snape, aunque agitado, pareció un poco sorprendido. El Señor Tenebroso no suele pedir perdon por nada y a nadie.

- Cunado yo era joven, Grindelwald estaba el Mago Negro más poderoso del mundo – dijo Voldemort – Su fama llegó a todas partes. La gente temblaba al sólo sonido de su ahora tembla al sonido de mío – se rió con crueldad – Por desgracia, Grindelwald comitió un error imperdonable – hizo una pausa y miró a Snape – Desdeñó a Dumbledore. Y perdió.

Una mueca desfiguró los labios de Severus.

- Sí – dijo de mal augurio – Y por eso Albus Dumbledore morirá.

Se hizo silencio pleno de tensión. Voldemort lo miraba a Snape con atención.

- Es decir...- comenzó lentamente.

Severus comprendió en un santimén.

- Hoy mismo voy a empezar las preparaciones – declaró resueltamente – _Morsanguis _será acabado dentro de 340 días.

A la pálida cara de Voldemort salió una demoníaca sonrisa llena del triunfo. Sus ojos se encedieron de los brillos de la maliciosa satisfacción .

- Será una sorpresa desagradable para viejo Albus – rió con burla – Un golpe asestado por el hombre en quien confía. Pero siempre estaba seguro que lo perdería su fe en la gente. Y cuando él muera...

Una ráfaga del viento voló en la sala por la abierta ventana. Las llamas de las velas se reflejaron en los ojos del Lord Tenebroso.

- Nadie te vencerá, Señor – susurró Pettrigrew con una devota estima.

Voldemort le echó una mirda y de repente se ensombreció.

- No, Colagusano – dijo seriamente, frunciendo las cejas – Hay uno más, tan poderoso como Algus Dumbledore. Y mucho más peligroso. Si no se pone de mi parte, será un enémigo muy difícil.

Snape y Malfoy se miraron sorprendidos uno a otro. Pero fue Pettrigew quien hizo una pregunta:

- ¿Quién es, Señor? ¿Quién, excepto tú, puede igualarse con Dumbledore?

Voldemort miraba fijamente en la llama de la candela.

- Hay otro heredero de Salazar Slytherin – dijo en fin.

Se hizo silencio profundo. No habló nadie. Las palabras misteriosas del Lord Tenebroso estaban suspendidas en el aire como un grande signo de interrogación.

De repente chirrió la puerta de hierro. Lo sonó como un disparo. Colagusano dio un brinco de miedo. Snape cogió maquinalmente la varita. En el umbral se paró una figura alta, vestida de un largo abrigo con capucha que le tapaba la cara.

Voldemort pareció avisado de la llegada de un visitante.

- Pues has venido – dijo con satisfacción, riendo misteriosamente – Te esperaba.

La figura encapuchada inclinó la cabeza. El Señor Tenebroso se dirigió a Snape.

- Confio en ti, Severus – dijo significativamente – Y espero los informes de Hogwart. Quiero saber cada paso de Dumbledore...y de Potter – sus ojos rojoso ardieron horriblemente.

- No te engañaré, Señor - contestó Snape.

Voldemort le echó la última mirada y llamó con la mano al enmascarado visitante. Cuando lo pasaba a Snape, la figura misteriosa volvió la cabeza hacía él y de debajo de la capucha brillaron los ojon llenos de odio.

Severus apareció en la orilla de Hogsmead, sacó la escoba de debajo del arbusto y voló hacía Hogwart. Las enormes almenas del castillo se dibujaban vagamente a lo lejos, destacándose del cielo lleno de estrellas. Las tinieblas cubrían el edificio, solo una ventana, en la cima de la torre más alta, estaba alumbrada. El director de Hogwart estaba vigilando.

Snape volía sin ruido entre la noche estival, las ideas inquietas se remolinaban en su cabeza. Comenzó a un juego muy arriesgado y aunque por ahora todo iba según su plan, supo que peligro le amanezería a cada paso. Lo atormentaban también dos preguntas a las que no sabía la respuesta, aunque sospechaba que podrían ser muy importante para él. ¿Quién es un desconocido heredero de Slytherin? Ni siquiera Malfoy supo de él. ¿Y este misterioso hombre enmascado? Snape se estremeció al recordarse su mirda glacial.

- ¿Es posible que lo conozca? – pensó.

Sumergido en pensamientos se acercó al castillo. Torció bruscamente la escoba, picó y por la ventana abierta entró volando a su despacho. Saltó al piso y muvió la varita. Se encendió la candela, que estaba sobre la mesa, y caliente luz amarilla despejó la oscuridad de su lúgubre cámara. Severus se volvió hacía la chimenea y tembló sorprendido. En su sillón preferido estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. En su rostro cansado se reflejó la expresión de alivio.

- Por fin has vuelto, Severus – dijo, levantándose – Ya estaba inquieto que ha pasado lo peor...Por fortuna has regresado. Y es decir... – apretó la mano en el respaldo del sillón – ¿Has logrado? ¿Te ha creido?

Snape asintió con una sombría sonrisa.

- Sí. Yo mismo he estado sorprendido que todo ha ido tan bien. Naturalmente, le he dicho que voy a espiar para usted.

Dumbledore cabeceó.

- Entonces todo según nuestro plan – dijo – Pero te confeso que estaba seguro que lograrías convencer a Voldemort de tu lealdad.

Miró a Snape por encima de las gafas. Por un breve momento Severus tuvo la impresión que en los ojos azules del viejo mago brilló ironía. Dumbledore suspiró y se sintió en el sillón.

- Presumo que vas a informar a Voldemort regularmente sobre mis acciones – más constató que preguntó.

Snape asintió. Se hizo silencio. El director miraba la llama temblando de la candela. Severus levantó el brazo al medallón negro y apretó la mano sobre la araña de metal. Miró lúgubremente a Dumbledore, vaciló.

- Usted debe oir algo – dijo por fin.

Dumbledore quitó la mirada de la llama y fijó los ojos interrogantes en Severus.

- Me enteró de algo muy interesante – comenzó Snape, caminando lentamente por la cámara - ¿Ha sabido, director, que fuera de Voldemort vive otro heredero de Salazar Slytherin?

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido. Se levantó bruscamente.

- ¿Otro? – preguntó con recelo -¿Quién...?

- Eso sigue quedando una enigma – dijo Snape con suspiro - Pero uno está cierto: quienquiera sea, no se ha puesto todavía del lado del Lord Tenebroso.

Ahora Dumbledore comenzó a pasear nerviosamente por el despacho, tirándose de su larga barba.

- Estudié detalladamente la genealogía de este familia – dijo de prisa – y estuve seguro que la línea de Slytherin terminaba con Tom Riddle. Pero si él dice que hay una otra persona...sea quien sea, pero Voldemort sabe todo sobre el tema - se frotó la frente reflexivamente – Tuve que perder algo...una línea colateral. Y si...- se paró bruscamente y Snape habría jurado que el mago se puso palido.

Por un momento Dumbledore estaba callando, sumergido de pensamientos. En fin se dirgió hacía el Maestro de las Pociones..

- Severus, es una información muy preciada – dijo gravamente – Y tenemos que hacer todo para encontrarnos, en quien pensaba Voldemort. Es MUY IMPORTANTE – añadió acentuando.


	4. El nuevo maestro

**Altariel:** ¿Estudias ingenería? Muy interesante. Yo estudio física.

**Ana María: **Sí, heredero debe intriguar...

**Florence Rose: **No llores, siempre leo todos tus comentarios :)

**franga: **No puedo decir ahora si tu teoría es correcta para no revelar demasiado

**Maniatica Lovegood: **Es una pregunta: ¿qué va a hacer Snape?

* * *

**4. El nuevo maestro**

_(1 septiembre 1995)_

El Exprés de Hogwart entró despacio en la estación final. Harry, Ron y Hermione se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre de los estudiantes, los que todos se precipitaron hacía la salida en el mismo momento. Harry respiró con alivio cuando en fin llegó hasta la puerta y llenó el pecho de aire fresco. Pero apenas hubo puesto los pies en el piso del andén, una mano enorme cogió su hombro y le dió vuleta con la grande fuerza.

- ¡Hagrid! – Harry exclamó con alegría y el instante siguiente casi gritó, cuando el guardabosque lo abrazó de todo corazón, pero muy fuertemente.

- ¡Harry! – Hagrid sollozó – ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí! Ahora puedo ser tranquilo. En Hogwart hasta Él no te toquará...

Calló y miró a Harry con ansiedad. Después de los acontesimientos del último junio y el regreso del Lord Voldemort, todos trataban de evitar mencionarlo en presencia del chico. Algo que era muy difícil, como que el rumor se extendiò y el pavor comenzó a llenar de nuevo el mundo magico.

- Todo va bien – dijo Harry, esforzándose en tono ligero.

La memoria del último encuentro con Voldemort sigue horrorizándolo, aunque ya habían pasado dos meses. Pero durante los vacaciones no ocurrió nada que podría indiquar que el Señor Tenebroso intentaba de atacar en seguida. Todo lo contrario, no daba señales de vida y por fin Harry dejó de dormirse con una terrible idea que lo despertaría una risa cruel y un rayo verde de _Avada Kedavra._

Otra razón por cual se sentía bastante seguro fue la conciencia que estaba bien guardado. Hasta durante el mes pasado a los Dursleys, Harry quedaba bajo la protección de Arabella Figg. La vieja vecina de sus tíos resultó ser una bruja. Y más que la bruja ordinaria. Dumbledore lo informó que la señora Figg era una jubilada Aurora.

Cada unos días Harry recibía una carta de Sirius. Black estaba escondiéndose a casa de su amigo Remus Lupin, pero quedaba en contacto con su ahijado y con la señora Figg. Todo esto hizo Harry olvidando de la pesadilla del junio pasado. Lo que no impide que creía que todo ya iría bien. Voldemort se escondió y no daba señales de vida. Muchos magos simplemente dejaron de creer en su retorno. Pero algunos, incluso los Weasleys, sospechaban que esto era una parte del plano del Lord Tenebroso. Y se preocupaban tanto más.

Ron le sacó de los pensamientos.

- ¡Harry! – apresuró al amigo – Vamos, los carros esperan.

Salieron de la estación, acompañados por Hagrid. Harry no estaba sorprendido. Evidentemnete el guardabosque decidió no quitarse los ojos de él y Harry sospechaba, que Hagrid actuaba por encargo de Dumbledore. Pero lo intrigó algo y apenas hubieron subido al carro, preguntó:

- Hagrid, si tu estás aqui, ¿quién pasa a los nuevos alumnos al otro lado del lago?

Los ojos negros de Hagrid brillaron con alegría y el guardabosque se rió ruidoso.

- La profesora McGonagall en persona – contestó, tratando de guardar la seriedad.

Pero no le salió bien y dentro de poco los cuatro reían, imaginádnose a una grave y severa bruja que rocerría el agitado lago en una balanceada barca.

- Hagrid, ¿quién va a enseñar la Defensa de los Artes Oscuros este año? – Ron preguntó de improviso.

Por efecto de los raros lances de la fortuna se hizo como una tradición que cada año diferente profesor enseñaba esta materia. Y, como siempre, hasta la repartura del curso los alumnos no sabían quien sería esta vez.

Hagrid sonrió misteriosamente.

- Tenéis suerte. Este año es alguien. Famos... ¡ay! – de repente tapó la boca – Por poco me he clareado. Es una sorpresa.

Y aunque lo pedían que los revelara el nombre del nuevo maestro, no quiso decir nada más.

Pronto llegaron al castillo. Subieron por la escalinata de piedra, pasaron la puerta y se encontraron en un hall bien conocido. Harry se sintió como hubiera regresado a casa. Respiró con alivio y una sonrisa le aclaró el rostro.

Mientras tanto el río de los estudinates corría lentamente hacía la puerta abierta y entraba al alumbrado intensamente Gran Salón. Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon sus asientos preferidos en la mesa de Griffindor, pronto Fred y George se unieron a ellos, acompañados por su inseparable amigo, Lee Jordan.

En la mesa de maestros, a la cabecera, estaba sentado Albus Dymbledore y sonreía cordialmente a los alumnos. Al ver a Harry cabaceó y le dirigió una mirada caliente.

Otros profesores también estuvieron presentos, sólo un asiento a la derecha del director fue desierto.

- Ése de la Defensa probablemente llegue con retraso – dijo Ron, un poco desencantado.

Como la mayoría de la gente en el Salón, el chico estaba muy curioso quien fuera el nuevo profesor.

Entre tanto la profesora McGonagall introdució a la sala asustados alumnos del primero curso. Parecía que la neavegación nocturna no le convino, porque tenía aspecto helado y muy irritado. Puso un viejo Sombrero Seleccionador al trípode y se comenzó la ceremonia.

Apenas el último de los nuevos alumnos ocupó un asiento a la mesa de su casa, Dumbledore se levantó y pronunció una bienvenida habitual. Harry esperó que el director diría algo con motivo del regreso de Voldemort o que introduciría unos adicionales restricciónes para los estudiantes. Pero no pasó nada así. Dumbledore dijo solamente "¡Buen provecho!" y sobre las mesas se aparecieron las fuentes llenas de platos sabrosos.

Habrán pasado diez minutos, cunado Dumbledore cortó su conversación con McGonagall y miró atentamente la ventana.

- ¡Ah!, veo que nuestro nuevo maestro de la Defensa de los Artes Oscuros ya ha llegado – gritó con alegría, levantándose y dirigiendo su varita hacía la ventana.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron con curiosidad a la misma dirección. Las puertaventanas chirriaron y un grande azor negro entró volando a la sala. Dió una vuelta en el aire por encima de los estudiantes y, al aletear perezosamente sus alas enormes, voló hacía la mesa de los maestros. Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa. El azor quedó parado en el aire junto al viejo mago, la luz de las candelas reflejaba en sus garras y su pico agudo. Y de repente todos los estudiantes dijeron: "¡Ooooooh!" Al lado de Dumbledore estuvo una delgada mujer, vestida de un negro abrigo de viaje.

- Animaga...- susurró Hermione.

- Vega, me da alegría que hayas alcanzado el banquete – exclamó Dumbledore, apretando las manos de la mujer - ¡Mis queridos! – dirigió a la sala – Querría presentaros una nueva maestra de la Defensa de los Artes Oscuros, profesora Vega Starlight.

La mujer se volvió a los estudiantes. Por un momento se hizo silencio y después estalló una oleada de aplausos. Lo más ruidosamente daban vivas los chicos del séptimo curso, muy impresinados por la profesora, que no sólo era más joven que otras maestras, pero también hermosa. Su largo pelo negro se iba de debajo de la cintilla y le caía sobre los hombros. La tez pálida contrastaba con los ojos grises, que brillaban misteriosamente. Pero la mirada de la mujer era dura y su cara severa y seria. Una cicatriz profunda, ramificada en la punta, cortaba la parte inferior de su mejilla izquierda.

Harry, como los otros estudiantes, no quitaba los ojos de encima a profesora Starlight. Ahora comprendía que quería decir Hagrid mencinando la sorpresa. A casa de los Weasleys últimamente se hablaba mucho de los Aurores y Vega Starlight era una de los mejores. Al terminar Hogwart practicaba bajo la dirección de Alastor Moody y, como sucede a menudo, la aprendiz superó al maestro. Mucha gente creía que Vega Starlight era la más poderosa de todos los Aurores.

Harry se ensimismó. Si la encontrara en la calle, nunca pensaría que durante dos años esta mujer mandó al Azkaban más Mortífagos que muchos Aurores durante toda carrera. Y que numerosos sirvientes de Voldemort no sobrevivieron la encuentra con ella.

- Harry... – Ron susurró con emoción, dándole un codazo – Mira a Snape.

Harry miró al hombre que estaba sentado a mano derecha de Dumbledore. Severus Snape, el Maestro de Pociones, desde hace cuatro años quería tomar la clase de la Defensa de los Artes Oscuros y cada año el director confía este puesto a otra persona. Por eso Snape detestó a todos precedentes profesores de esta asignatura. Entonces nada de extraño que Harry enmudeció de asombro cuando en los negros, fríos ojos de Snape, fijados en Vega Starlight, en lugar de antipatía vió una rara, ávida curiosidad.

- ¡Sentémonos!, habrás sentido hambre por el camino – dijo Dumbledore y retiró la silla a su izqierda, haciendo una cortés reverencia a la mujer.

- Simplemente estoy muriendo de hambre – contestó Vega, quitándose el abrigo.

Era vestida de un oscuro caftán de cuero sin mangas, una camisa blanca de seda y una larga falda negra. Al mano izquierda llevó una gunate negra.

En la sala iba subiendo el ruido de las voces. Harry se puso a comer cunado de repente alguno a la mesa de maestros retiró la silla impetuosamente. El chico miró allí y casí se atragantó. Snape se levantó y se acercó a profesora Starlight.

- Salud, Vega – dijo tendiendo la mano.

La mujer lo miró y por un instante antipatía le torció le cara, pero se dominó rapidamente.

- Salud, Severus – dijo fríamente apretándole la mano.

Snape vaciló como quisiera decir algo más pero renunció, inclinó la cabeza y volvió a su asiento. Vega lo sigó con la mirada glacial, se sentó, cogió una chuleta y lo cortó enérgicamente en pedazos.

Ron y Harry se miraron asombrados.

- Parece que se conozcan – dijo Ron.

- Sí – asintió Harry – y si se trata de profesora Starlight, por lo que se ve no le gusta a Snape. ¿No tenéis la impresión que con mucho gusto lo pondría en lugar de esta chuleta?

- ¡Yo también! – Ron sonrió maliciosamente – Y sin embargo es un cambio – añadió – Siempre Snape era el que se comportaba como quisiera matar al maestro de la Defensa.

- Lo curioso es de donde se conozcan... – consideró Harry.

- Quizas de Hogwart – sugerió Hermione – Profesora Snape tiene aspecto juvenil pero no puede ser mucho más joven que Snape, si era una Aurora en los años del Quien-Ya-Tú-Sabes.

- ¿Sirius nunca te ha mencionado nada de ella? – Ron miró a Harry – Si Hermione tiene razón, tiene que conocer a ella.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- No – dijo – Nunca ha hablado de ella. Pero es posible que simplemente no supiera quien sería la nueva maestra de la Defensa. Lo preguntaré de ella en la próxima carta.

- Y tal vez...- Hermione bajó la voz – Harry, ¿te acuerdas que viste en el Pensador, en la oficina de Dumbledore? Durante el proceso de Karkaroff. Cuando acusó a Snape de colaboración con Quien-Ya-Tú-Sabes, Dumbleodre personalmente se hizo fiador de él. Pero Moody nunca creía en las buenas intenciones de Snape. Y lo expresó más de una vez. Pues si profesora Starlight trabajaba con Moody, es possible que sepa algo de sus antiguas faltas.

- Y lo tiene por un traidor – acabó Ron mirando al Maestro de Pociones con distinita antipatía. – No comprenderé nunca porque Dumbledore le confia.

- Debe de tener sus razones – dijo Hermione y era claro que no le parece apropriado poner en duda los juicios del director.

Ron no pareció convencido. Harry estaba observando la mesa de los maestros con la mirada reflexiva. Y de repento algo le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Escuchad! – dijo con entusiasmo – Preguntemos a Hagrid. Ya trabajaba en Hogwart cuando Sirius y mis padres estudiaban aquí.

- ¡Buena idea! – se alegró Ron - Iremos a su casa mañana.

El banquete se acercaba al fin. Cuando la mayoría de los platos quedó vacía y hasta los más habrientos estudiantes no pusieron comer ni un pedazo más, Dumbledore se levantó y en seguida se hizo silencio. El director sonrió y acarició su larga barba.

- Pues, mis queridos, comenzamos el nuevo año en Hogwart – dijo cordialmente – Como siempre, tengo unos anuncios. Con motivo del acontesiminetos del junio pasado – de repente su voz se hizo seria y severa – Estuve obligado tomar medidas para garantiros la máxima seguridad.

Harry se muvió con agitación.

- Todo el campo del colegio – continuó Dumbledore – fue rodeado por un óptimo sistema de la detección de los Artes Oscuros, elaborado por profesora Starlight. No voy a aburriros con los detalles técnicos, solo quiero decir que debido al este sistema ninguno encantamiento oscuro puede ser ejecutado en Hogwart. Además, nadie va a entrar aquí sin mi permiso, todos los hechizos camuflandos serán descubiertos en seguida. Entonces – añadió ya más serenamente – os aseguro que estáis seguros al terreno del colegio. Por desgracia – levantó la mano, acallando el rumor de susurros – porque el sistema funciona sólo alrededor de Hogwart, estoy obligado cancelar todas las excursiones a Hogsmead.

Los alumnos gemieron con desengaño. Dumbledore sonrió con comprensión.

- Esperando tal reacción – dijo – fijó con un proprietario de la tienda con dulces que cada mes visitaría Hogwart con sus productos – todos se animaron – También señora Rosmerta ofreció suministarnos con unas...bebidas – sonrió.

Esta vez los estudiantes comienzaron a dar vivas en alta voz. Dumbledore levantó la mano.

- Para acabar quería informar – su mirada penetrante se fijó en Harry – que las viejas mapas de Hogwart ya no están actuales. Y ahora ¡buenas noches!

La mayoría de los estudiantes no tuvo idea en que pensaba Dumbledore mencionando las mapas. Pero Harry lo entendió muy bien. Miró con ceño a Ron y vió que también su amigo sabía que significaban las palabras del viejo mago. En cambio Hermione parecía contenta. Nunca ha abrobado las ilegales excursiones de Harry.

- ¿Qué han hecho con los pasos? – murmuró Ron - ¿Han tapiado?

- Estoy seguro que profesora Starlight ha cuiado que no podamos pasar – suspiró Harry.

- Tal vez perdieron uno...

- No creo – Harry negó – Antes de los vacacciones Dumbledore estudió atentamente ls Mapa del Merodeadores.

- ¡Potter, Weasley! – al lado de ellos habló una voz severa - ¿Vais a pasar la noche en el Gran Salón?

Profesora McGonagall estaba cerca de la mesa, tabaleando con impaciencia en el tablero. Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta que todos ya habían salido y la sala estaba desierta. Hermione no había tampoco.

- ¡Ya nos vamos, señora! – dijo Harry y se levantó de prisa.

Ron miró a su alrededor.

- Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó a su amigo a media voz.

- Es una Prefecta – murmurró Harry – habrá llevado el primero año a la torre de Gryffindor.

Los chicos hicieron un saludo y salieron de la sala. No quisieron poner a prueba la paciencia de profesora McGonagall.


	5. La lección de la Defensa

**5. La lección de la Defensa**

Snape regresó a su despacho de mal humor. Al sentarse a la mesa, abrió un libro grueso, encuadernado en cuero negro, y comenzó a leer. Pero un instante después lo cerró con rabia, se levantó y se puso a caminar enfadosamente por la habitación. El fuego de la chimenea reflejaba en sus fríos ojos negros. Severus pensó de nuevo en los acontesimientos de la noche pasada y una risa amarga desfiguró sus labios.

Después del banquete Dumbledore invitó a todos los maestros a la clase de Transformaciones, donde Vega Starlight les describió con todo detalle como funcionaba su Sistema de la Detección de las Artes Oscuras. Severus fue muy impresionado por ingenio de la Aurora, pero tuvo dudas si fuera de él, Dumbledore y McGonagall alguno comprendiera la esencia del SDAO. Sobre todo profesora Trelawney parecía completamente confusa, cuando Vega comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra los complicados diagramas de colocación y cooperación de los diveros hechizos y encantamientos .

Vega hablaba por una hora, por la hora siguiente contestaba las preguntas y con paciencia explicaba a las brujas y a los magos los detalles técnicos del sistema. Y cada vez sus ojos grises detuvieron en Snape, en seguida los llenaba profunda antipatía y desprecio.

A eso recuerdo por la pálida cara de Snape pasó una sombra de la tristeza. Se acercó a un grande cajón, abrió la tapa y de debajo de un montón de trastos sacó un pequeño cofrito. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y apretó la cerradura. La tapadera saltó. En dentro hubo una pila de los papeles amarillentos. Snape los quitó con precaución y puso sobre la mesa. Se sentó y comenzó a mirar lentamente los documentos. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Fue un viejo ejemplar del "El Diario de Profeta ", con la fecha 13.07.1983. En la primera plana se veía una fotografía de una muchacha de corto pelo negro. Por abajo el título decía: "El nuevo éxito de Vega Starlight - Rodolphus Lestrange en Azkaban".

Severus miraba pensativo la fotografía. Por fin suspiró y ya quiso meter el periódico al cofre, cuando de dentro se cayó un pequeño paquete. Fueron unas cartas, atadas con una fina correa. Asombrado Snape las miraba como algo de que hace mucho tiempo ya se había olvidado. Lentamente, como si vacilara, cogió el paquete y sacó una carta. Al acercar la candela, se puso a leer.

"_15/01/67_

_¡Querido hijo!_

_¡Felizes cumpleaños! Ya tienes siete años. Creo que te va a gustar el regalo. Por favor, no lo mostres a la Abuela – ella odia todo que es relacionado con magia."_

Severus sonrió. Como pudiera olvidar el libro que recibió entonces de su madre, Hecate. "Compendio de las Artes Oscuras". Cogió la próxima carta.

"_29/05/68_

_Hijo,_

_Tengo una espléndida noticia para ti. ¡Dentro de un mes te llevo a nuestra nueva casa! Casi todo ya está hecho, sólo tengo que deshacerme de unas tercas estrigas."_

La nueva casa resultó ser un viejo castillo, construido sobre la inaccesible falda de la montaña Schwarzberg en los Alpes de Baviera. Nadie sabía quien y como lo constryuó. De una parte protegido por una vertical pared rocosa, de otra alcanzando un profundo abismo, parecía completamente aislado y abandonado. Pero los habitantes de las valles juraban que a veces vieron la luz en la torre más alta del castillo. Por eso lo llamaron el Nido del Diablo.

Severus la recordaba bien la noche de su llegada al viejo castillo. Entonces le parecía oscuro y lúgubre - a decir verdad, nunca ha logrado tomarle afecto. Pero en todas partes sentía la magia poderosa. Unos años más tarde, cunado ya comenzó sus estudios en Hogwart, su madre le reveló que el castillo había partenecido a su padre, Grindelwald.

Pero esta primera noche le contó otra historia. Hasta hoy se acordaba cada su palabra. Esta noche conoció el nombre de su padre. Y tomó odio a él.

_- Hijo – dijo Hecate seriamente – llegó el tiempo para que te enteres porque por todos los años te criaba Abuela. Porque conociste a mí, tu madre, sólo de las casrtas i forografías – suspiró – Sabes, alguien me herió_ _mucho... Fue tu padre, Perseus, ¡qué sea maldito su nombre! Tuvo que ordenar mi vida, pensar bien muchas cosas... Quise estar sola. Pero ahora todo se cambiará. ¡Tú y yo, hijo, comenzaremos de nuevo! Y no necesitaremos a nadie. _

Snape se sacudió de pensamientos. Metió las cartas al cofre y lo puso al cajon. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió sin ruido y prudentemente controló el pasillo. Al asegurarse que esuvo vacio, regresó al despacho y ejecutó dos encantamientos para bloquear la puerta. Se acercó al escaparte de vidrio y abrió el escondite. Sacó una pequeña caldereta negra y miró atentamente su contenido. Decocción de veneno del escorpión y de bilis del dragon, preparada hace un mes, ya comenzó a cristalizarse bien.

- Dentro de unos días podré añadir extracto de belladona – pensó Severus con satisfacción.

_(4 septiembre 1995)_

Todos esperaban con impacienicia la primera lección de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El año pasado las clases con Ojo-Loco Moody fueron las más fascinantes de todas enseñadas en Hogwart. Y aunque se resultó que por viejo Auror se hizo pasar Mortífago Barty Crouch, los alumnos no podían olvidar impaciencia con que siempre habían esperado sus lecciones. Este año los debe enseñar otra famosa Aurora y por eso se prometieron mucho.

- Taz vaz nos enseñará los Encantamientos de Ataque – pensaba Ron en alta voz, mirando la puerta de la clase con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- ¡Qué va! – se indignó Hermione – Si no nos va a enseñar las Artes Oscuras sino la Defensa de ellas.

- Pero el ataque es la mayor defensa – replicó Ron con ardor – Es la divisa de los Aurores.

- Yo pienso – lo interrumpió Hermione – que profesora Starlight se concentrará en los Encantamientos Defensivos.

- En mi opinión – detrás de sus espaldas se oyó la voz burlona de Draco Malfoy – Debe enseñarnos tales maldiciones como _Cruciatus _y _Imperius._ Mi padre dice que en tiempos tan peligrosos...

- Tu padre... – gruñió Harry volviéndose bruscamente, pero en el mismo momento la puerta se abrió y en la clase entró Vega Starlight, vestida de caftán negro hasta las rodillas, pantalones y botas. Se hizo silencio.

- Bienvenido en la primera lección de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo – Dejad sus cosas aquí, llevad solamente las vartias e id conmigo.

Cambiando emocionadas miradas, los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron al pasillo. Profesora Starlight los llevó abajo, al Gran Salón. Miró a su alrededor, murmuró :"Debe bastar" y se volvió a los estudiantes.

- Profesor Dumbledore me informó que hace tres años habiáis participado en los duelos mágicos.

Se oyó el rumor de vozes, Harry y Ron se miraron con entendimiento. Fue dificíl olvidar la acitvidad del Club de Duelo, patronicado por Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Este año – dijo Vega y las conversaciones cesaron en seguida – nos concentraremos en la arte dificíl de regates y bloqueos.

Hermione dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada plena de superioridad. Vega continuó.

- La mayoría de los encantamientos y hechizos, hasta los que usan las Artes Oscuras avanzadas, pueden ser neutralizados por los contrahechizos adequados, llamados Escudos y Protectores. Por supuesto, no es nada facíl – dijo acentuando – y requiere muchos años de estudios y ejercicios.

Hermione levantó la mano.

- Sí, ¿señorita Granger? – preguntó Starlight.

- Profesora, ¿se puede defenderse de los Maleficios Imperdonables? – preguntó Hermione – Pienso naturalmente en _Cruciatus_ y _Imperius _– añadió rapidamente.

Vega Starlight sonrió levemente.

- Una buena pregunta – dijo - ¿Si uno se puede defender de los hechizos el uso de quales contra el otro mago garantiza una condena en Azkaban? – miró a los alumnos con el duro brillo de los ojos - La respuesta es: sí. Existen contrahechizos pero son una muy complicada parte de las Artes Oscuras. Sólo un Auror especialmente capacitado es capaz de dominarlos. Y no todos lograr hacerlo.

- Estoy seguro que ella los sabe – susurró Ron, mirándola a Vega con admiración.

- Por fortuna – añadió profesora, al notar afligida cara de Hermione – uno se puede defender de los maldiciones enemigos sin usar los contrahechizos – aunque lo pareció imposible, atención de los alumnos aumentó – Basta regatear. Y aquí llegamos a la cuestión más importante en la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo acentuando. – Lo que más cuenta durante un duelo es concentración, reflejo, rapidez y refrenamiento. ¿Unas pregunats?

Draco Malfoy levantó la mano.

- ¿Cómo se puede defender de _Avada Kedavra_ ? – preguntó con cara de inocente.

Profesora Starlight sonrió lúgubremente.

- No existe un contrahechizo contra _Avada Kedavra._ Lo único que puedes hacer es regatear...si tienes bastante tiempo – añadió fríamente.

- Mi padre me dijo – Malfoy no intentaba renunciar al tema – que muchos magos habían tratado de elaborar un contrahechizo.

Harry no estaba seguro que los ojos de Vaga brillaran siniestramente a la mención del padre de Malfoy o del contrahechizo.

- Desgraciadamente, después de usarlo no vivieron bastante largo tiempo para contarnos de sus logros – dijo con nota de burla negra.

En silencio sonaron distintamente los pasos acercando. Harry miró arriba y sintió una desagradable contracción del estómago. Por la escalera de piedra bajaba Snape. Se paró al peldaño más bajo y hizo un saludo a Vega.

- ¡Ah, profesor Snape! ¡Perfectamente! – dijo la mujer con una fría sonrisa. Evidentemnete había esperado al Maestro de las Pociones. – Basta con teoría – se dirigió a los alumnos – Ya es hora de llevar las técnicas defensivas a la práctica. Profesor Snape y yo vamos a demostraros ahora un duelo ejemplar. Una parte atacará, la otra se defenderá y irá al contraataque. Fijaos en rapidez y coordinación de los movimientos. ¡Retiraos hacía la pared!

Los alumnos se dispersaron rapidamente, dejando en medio del Salón un amplio, vacío espacio. Vega y Severus se colocaron frente a frente, a distancia de diez metros. Intercambiaron saludos, remangaron las mangas y sacaron las varitas. Por un momento se miraron y de repente Snape atacó.

- ¡_Immobilarius!_ – gritó apuntando a Vega.

_- ¡Cancellio! – _exlamó la mujer en un santimén haciendo un pequeño círculo con su varita.

La punta de la varita illuminó de amarillo y se oyó un suave chasquido, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera preguntarse que fue esto, Vega gritó: "_!Stupefy!_".

- ¡_Protectio! _– llamó Snape y en seguida delante de él centelleó un fino, claro resplanador. El hechizo se reflejó y se esparció con un alto "¡Puf!".

Los adversarios bajaron las varitas pero no se quitaron la vista.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Vega concretamente – Fue una muestra de dos simples ataques y dos simples técnicas defensivas. Ahora vamos a usar más complicados hechizos, por lo tanto la defensa será mucho más difícil. Fijaos que aunque la fórmula mágica es a menudo idéntica, la diferencia está en movimientos de la mano.

De nuevo Snape atacó primero. Gritó: "_Telumigneus!_" y una bola de fuego tiró hacía Vega. La Aurora se retiró un paso, muvió bruscamente la varita, llamando: "_Repellio_!" y rebotó la bala, que pegó el techo con estruendo. En seguida fue al contraataque, gritando: "_Presio_!". El aire remolineó y una onda de presión se lanzó a Snape que exclamó: "_Protectio_!". De nuevo lo protegió el escudo claro, pero la fuerza del golpe fue tan grande que lo empujó tres pasos atrás. Retirándose, levantó la varita y gritó: "_Radius glacialis!_". De su varita tiró un blanco rayo brillante y como una flecha voló hacía la adversaria. Vega llamó: "_Defensio!_", ejecutando un complicado movimiento con la mano. El rayo blanco paró de repente, como hubiera golpeado en un obstáculo invisible, pero no desapareció. "_Radius glacialis!_" - Snape bramó de nuevo, aumentando la fuerza del hechizo. El rayo destelló de la luz viva. La mano en que Vega tenía su varita comenzó a temblar. De repente la mujer bajó la varita y slató alto arriba. El rayo blanco cortó el aire con silbido y se esparció en la escalera.

_- ¡Expeliarmus! – _gritó Vega, bajó firme al suelo.

La varita se voló de la mano de sorprendido Snape.

Por unos secundos se hizo silencio y después en el Gran Salón estalló la salva de aplaudos. Todos sin excepción estuvieron bajo la grande impresión del duelo. Los Gryfindors aplaudieron sobre todo la profesora Starlight, aunque tuvieron que admitir que Snape también había luchado estupendo. En cambio los Slytherins, aunque habrían preferido que había vinto el Maestro de las Pociones, no pudieron ocultar la admiración para experiencia de la Aurora.

Lo asombró mucho a Harry que Snape no parecía furioso a causa de su derrota. Por lo contrartio, miraba a Vega con aprecio y estaba con una rara sonrisa en sus labios.

- Una treta interesante – murmuró en voz baja para que los alumnos no puedan oírlo - Me has sorprendido completamente.

Los ojos grises de Vega fueron fríos, pero la mujer sonrió levemente y dijo:

- Es una vieja manera de los Aurores. Por lo común el adversario no espera que puedes usar no-magicas técnicas de luchar. Unas veces me lo salvó la vida. Pero basta con demonstraciones – se dirigió a la clase – Ya es hora de ponerse a trabajo.

Hasta el final de la lección, los alumnos en parejas trataban usar los más faciles hechizos defensivos. Y aunque lo abordaban con grande entusiasmo, nadie, aun Hermione, logró hacerlo.

- No me salió bien ni uno encantamiento – murmuró disgustada después de la clase – Tendré que meterme seriamente a trabajar. Tal vez visitaré la biblioteca...

- ¡Déjalo! – Ron le interrumpió con impaciencia – Profesora Starlight dijo que sería sorprendida si alguno de nosotros lograría dominar este hechizo durante un mes. ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo!

- Un mes no es mucho – gruñió Hermione con enfado – Hoy mismo me pongo al trabajo. Y os aconsejaría lo mismo – miró significativo a los amigos.

- Pero ya tenemos otros planes para el resto del día, ¿verdad, Harry? – preguntó Ron, sonriéndose con entendimiento.

- ¡Claro! – asentió Harry aunque, como Ron, todavía no he sabido nada de esos planes.

Fue obvio de la mirada de Hermione que llegó a conocerles a fondo.

- Como queréis – dijo con superioridad – Pero que no os quejéis antes de los exámenes que no tenéis bastante tiempo para estudiar.

Volvió las espaldas y fue hacía la biblioteca. Ron la miraba asombrado.

- ¿Ella ha hablado de los exámenes? – preguntó con recelo – ¡Si el curso comenzó hace qutaro días! Desde fue elegida Prefecta, se ha hecho aun más insoportable.

Llevaron sus cosas de la clase de la Defensa y se fueron hacía la torre de Gryffindor. Acabaron de pasar la escalera central y doblaron en un pasillo lateral, cuando oyeron por detrás las voces alzadas. Se detuvieron y miraron con precaución de detrás del rincón.

Al pie de la escalera estaban Vega y Severus. La Aurora parecía furiosa.

- ¿Tal vez simplemente no te gustan los licántropos? – preguntó con una mueca desagradable; su voz era llena de veneno.

- Lupin estaba peligroso para los alumnos – contestó Snape esforzándose por calma – Desde el principio advertía a Dumbledore que no podía confiarle...

- ¡Cómo TÚ tienes descaro de decirlo! – gritó Vega, saliendo de sus casillas - ¡Después de lo que le hiciste!

Snape se puso pálido y apretó los dientes.

- ¡Acaba ya! – gruñió con rabia - ¡Acaba ya! Si sabes, como... – se calló vehementemente, cerrando la mano en la balaustrada de mármol – Fue hace tantos años...- susurró.

Vega lo mirba con los ojos ardiendo de odio.

- ¡Yo no lo olvidaré nunca! – dijo fríamente, se volvió y subió rapidamente la escalera.

Harry y Ron se retiraron al fondo del pasillo, cambiando las miradas sorprendidas.

- ¡Cómo ella detesta a Snape! – dijo Ron con recelo – Una minuta más y le habría tirado una maldición a él.

- Hablaban del profesor Lupis – notó Harry – Parece que Starlight lo conzca.

- ¿Estaba furiosa contra Snape por que causó despedida de Lupin?

- No...- Harry negó conla cabeza – Trata de algo más – se entregó en pensamientos – Snape dijo que eso había pasado hace mucho años...

- ¿De qué trata? – Ron estuvo excitado – ¿Piensas qué vale la pena preguntar a Sirius?

- No me parece – Harry suspiró – Recientemente se puso muy misterioso.

En su última carta Sirius mencionó brevemente que conocía a Vega Starlight de Hogwart. Y pido a Harry que no lo preguntaría más de ella. Aseguró que en tiempo oportuno todo se aclararía.

Entonces no les quedaba más que conjeturar. Hasta Hagrid no podía ayudarles. Cuando lo visitaron al día siguiente, se preparaba para la salida.

- Regreso dentro de un mes, entonces hablaremos – prometió.

Cunado le preguntaron adonde iba, puso cara misteriosa y sonrió de un modo raro.

- Una misión importante para Dumbledore – contestó brevemente.

Y no pudieron sacarle ni una palabra más.


	6. El partido de Quidditch

He aquí el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias a Florence Rose para revisar mi traducción y corregir las faltas.

**¡FEILZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

**6. El partido de Quidditch**

_(11 octubre 1995)_

El día nació soleado y, como es normal por esta estación del año, muy templado. Las finas nubes corrían perezosamente por el cielo de color azul pálido, reflejándose en el agua. Las delicadas ráfagas del viento rizaban la superficie del lago.

Harry se despertó animoso y lleno de vigor. No pudo imaginarse mejor tiempo para el partido inaugural de Quidditch. El partido prometía ser la atracción principal del mes: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, el nuevo capitán del equipo de su casa, ya desde hacía semanas amenazaba que el once de octubre sería un día de humillación para los Gryffindors. Pronto se hizo claro porqué estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Su padre proveyó al equipo de Slytherin de siete ejemplares del modelo más nuevo de _Nimbus_. Pero a Harry no le preocupaba mucho. Sabía que hasta con las mejores escobas no ganarían el partido. Lo que contaba en Quidditch era tener un equipo fuerte y armonizado. Y Slytherin no lo tenía.

Si algo inquietaba a Harry una hora antes del partido, era como sería el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindors, Scott Brick. Durante los entrenamientos no se mostraba mal y la capitana Angelina Johnson estaba contenta con él. Pero ahora ella también sintió ansiedad y durante todo el desayuno acribillaba a Scott con instrucciones y consejos.

Como siempre antes del partido Harry no comió más que un pedazo de pan, y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando Hedwig entró por la ventana abierta. En seguida lo encontró entre la muchedumbre de los alumnos, se acercó sin ruido y le echó a las rodillas un pequeño rollo del papel. Harry lo desenvolvió con curiosidad.

- Es de Sirius – susurró.

Ron y Hermione se arrimaron más cerca.

- Escribe diciendo que vendrá a ver el partido – leyó Harry.

En su voz la alegría se mezclaba con recelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Llegará a Hogwart? – casi gritó Hermione.

Ron le dió un codazo de aviso.

- Es peligroso – continuó con voz baja – Aún ahora, cuando funciona este sistema de la defensa...

- Dice que no nos preocupemos – sigió leyendo Harry – Pienso que tiene permiso de Dumbledore.

Levantó los ojos y miró la mesa de los maestros. El director de Hogwart estaba sumergido en una conversación con profesor Flitwick, pero Vega Starlight observaba a Harry con una leve sonrisa.

- Me da alegría encontrarme con Sirius – dijo Harry en voz baja, escondiendo la carta en su bolsillo.

- Harry, ¿¡qué estás haciendo allí!?

Angelina estaba en la puerta del Gran Salón y le hacía señas con la mano. Parecía muy nerviosa, cada instante controlaba el reloj y medía todo el equipo con la mirada inquieta.

- ¡Ya me voy! – exclamó Harry, cogiendo su Saeta de Fuego.

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacía la gran cancha de Quidditch. Seis altos postes con aros se levantaban sobre las tribunas, llenas de colores de los dos equipos: rojo-amarillo y blanco-verde. De la escuela ya iban grupos de alumnos, ávidos de un espectáculo emocionante.

En la entrada del guardarropa estaban siete Slytherins, sonriendo y poniendo orgullosamente sus manos en las nuevas escobas _Nimbus 2003. _Pero no fue el verlos lo que causó que Harry sintiera escalofríos glaciales, ni que maquinalmente levantara la mano hacia la cicatriz de la frente.

Cerca de los Slytherins, con la palma sobre el hombro de su hijo, estaba Lucius Malfoy. En seguida Harry recordó todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche de junio. Oyó la cruel voz de Lord Voldemort y el nombre por el cuál llamó a uno de sus Mortífagos. Lucius.

Malfoy también vió a Harry y sus fríos ojos grises brillaron. Por un instante lo miró con la vista llena de odio y desprecio, luego susurró algo a un hombre a su lado. Este miró al chico con vivo interés.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de quien era el mago desconocido. Nunca lo había visto antes. Alto, de pelo rubio, y soñadores ojos gris azulados, tenía algo amable, y si a Harry no le hubiera parecido sospechoso que estuviera acompañado por Lucius Malfoy, el mago le habría parecido simpático.

- Entonces tú eres Harry Potter...- dijo el hombre con voz suave, sonriendo levemente.

- Sí, nuestra celebridad en persona – dijo otro con ironía.

Los Slytherins se rieron con carcajadas. En un instante Harry se sintió aun más incómodo. Snape se detuvo cerca de Malfoy y miró a Harry con su distintiva antipatía. El mago extranjero puso los ojos en el Maestro de Pociones y enseguida la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

- ¡Ah, Severus! – Malfoy tendio la manó – Un bello día para una bella victoria, ¿verdad?

Snape sonrió ligeramente. No quitaba la mirada de encima al hombre alto. Malévolos brillos centellearon en sus ojos negros.

- Magnus Devilson – gruñó - ¿De nuevo en Hogwarts...

En el rostro de Devilson se dibujaba rabia.

- Sí – dijo secamente, mirando a Snape con hostilidad – Fui invitado por Dumbledore.

- No lo dudo... – Snape tenía una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

- ¡Harry! – George Weasley asomó le cabeza por la ventana – Si no vienes enseguida, Angelina sufrirá un ataque al corazón.

Harry se movió deprisa hacía el guardarropa, agradeciendo en su interior a George que lo había librado de una situación muy desagradable. Pero por otro lado lo consumía la curiosidad. ¿Quién era Magnus Devilson? ¿Por qué Snape se comportó así? Harry deseaba contar todo a Ron y Hermione.

Pero en este momento el partido era la tarea más importante. Cuando todo los competidores terminaron de vestirse con sus trajes de colores de Gryffindor, Angelina pronunció un breve discurso.

- Tenemos que ganar – declaró con voz ronca de modo innatural – Los Slytherins tienen escobas mejores, pero nosotros tenemos mejor equipo...

Se le atragantaron las próximas palabras. Entrelazó los dedos nerviosamente.

- ¡Cálmate, Angelina! – Fred le dió palmaditas en el hombro – Les haremos saber como se juega al Quidditch. Harry cogerá la Snitch en cinco minutos.

Angelina asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza, pero su mirada seguía estando perdida.

- ¡Es hora de salir! – exclamó Katie, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta - ¡La Señora Hooch nos llama!

Nadie lo esperaba. Harry Potter cogió la Snitch en el tercer minuto del partido, al lado mismo del completamente sorprendido Draco Malfoy. Por unos segundos se hizo el silencio y después las tribunas estallaron con un tumulto indecible. Los Gryffindors estaban locos de alergía. Desde su parte de las tribunas lanzaron cohetes de color rojo y dorado y la lluvia de los botones purpúreos cayó sobre la hierba. La muchedumbre entusiasmada se apretaba hacía la salida y llenaba la cancha, corriendo con rumbo a los héroes del día.

Vega felicitó a la radiante Minerva McGonagall y, tras echar una breve mirada a la tribuna más próxima, salió del palco de los maestros. Abajo esperó que pasara un grupo de lúgubres y callados Slytherins, y a paso lento fue hacia tres hombres que acababan de aparecer al pie de la tribuna blanca y verde.

Al verla los magos se detuvieron. Snape y Devilson la saludaron. Los ojos de Malfoy se encendieron de puro odio.

- ¿Qué piensas, Lucius? – Vega sonrió con vengativa satisfacción, mirando fríamente a Malfoy - Un espectáculo extraordinario, ¿verdad?

La pálida cara de Malfoy se torció de rabia, el mago maquinalmente buscó su varita, pero se dominó en seguida. Sin embargo Vega notó ese movimiento y los rayos siniestros se encendieron en sus ojos.

- Inténtalo...- gruñió entre dientes.

- ¡Ah, estáis aquí! – Dumbledore salió detrás de un pilar de piedra, observando la reunión por encima de las gafas.

- Acabamos de intercambiar las opiniones sobre el partido – dijo Vega sarcásticamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy.

Dumbledore estaba radiante.

- ¡ El espectáculo ha sido magnífico! – exclamó con entusiasmo – Aunque un poquito breve. Este Potter es un Buscador extraordinario – continuaba como si no viera aversión en las caras de Snape y Malfoy.

- Tiene Usted toda la razón, Director – intercaló Devilson con la voz suave – Naturalmente hasta en el norte más lejano hemos oído del famoso Harry Potter, pero hoy mismo he podido convencerme por mis propios ojos que realmente hay algo en este chico.

Dumbledore le sonrió con simpatía.

- ¿Entonces has tenido tiempo para visitar Hogwarts, Magnus? – preguntó.

- No podría negármelo – aseguró Devilson con fervor – Sabe usted, como me gusta este viejo castillo. Siempre lamenté que mis padres me mandaran a Durmstrang.

Snape miraba a Devilson con una mezcla de antipatía y repugnancia. Malfoy golpeaba impacientemente la cabeza plateada de su elegante bastón.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Devilson? – preguntó Vega con una curiosidad inocente.

- El trabajo – Magnus suspiró – En Noruega soy jefe del Departamento de Control de las Teleportaciones en el Ministerio de Magia. Recientemente hemos establecido una cooperación con el ministerio inglés, para limitar el número de las apariciones ilegales en la Reserva Escandinava de Dragones. Los cazadores... – cabeceó con tristeza – Durante cinco meses perdimos más de la mitad de los Ridgbeak Noruegos, la especie está amenazada de extinción. Tenemos que tomar medidas firmes. Y por eso cada pocas semanas nos encontramos en su ministerio para coordinar nuestras acciones.

- Una noble iniciativa – dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Devilson le echó una mirada sombría, pero no hizo comentarios. Dumbledore interrumpió el silencio.

- Lucius, querías hablar conmigo. Te espero en mi despacho. ¿Nos acompañarás, Magnus?

- Si me permite, Director, daré un pequeño paseo por Hogwarts - declaró Devilson.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dumbledore sonrió, echó una mirada rápida a Vega y junto a Malfoy se alejó hacía el castillo.

Magnus se fue también. Snape lo observaba con su distintiva desconfianza.

- No confiaría en él– dijo en voz baja.

Vega lo miró con una mirada escrutadora.

- Por qué te gusta tan poco? – preguntó.

- Tengo mis razones – Snape respondió de modo evasivo.

Vega se encogió de hombros, miró a su alrededor y se transformó en un gran azor. Snape observó como el pajaro se elevó en el aire y comenzó a espiar a Devilson.


	7. El azor y el perro

**Ana María: **Magnus es mi personaje preferido – por muchos motivos. Vamos a encontrarnos más sobre él en los próximos capitulos.

**Franga: **Tienes una buena intuición :)

**Florence Rose: **Los apellidos de mis protagonistas son muy importances y a menudo significan algo (en ingles) relacionado con el carácter de la persona.

* * *

_Revisado por Folrence Rose_

**7. El azor y el perro**

Harry saltó de su escoba y en el siguiente momento casi se cayó al suelo, cuando todo el equipo de Gryffindor se echó a su cuello. Fred y George lo cogieron por las manos y por las piernas y comenzaron a lanzarlo en alto, mientras las chicas bailaron un raro e improvisado baile de la victoria. Apenas Harry se hubo puesto de pie, lo rodeó la muchedumbre de los entusiasmados Gryffindors.

- Harry, ¡estuviste estupendo! – lo llamó Ron, abriéndose paso hacía su amigo.

- ¡De veras, Harry! ¡Habrás establecido un nuevo récord de la escuela! – dijo Hermione – Ningún partido ha terminado nunca tan rápidamente.

- ¡Si hubieras visto la cara de viejo Malfoy! - rió Ron – Pareca:a como si quisiera matarte con la mirada. ¡Y a Snape le dio tanta rabia!

- Me pagará durante Pociones – dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Estaba tan feliz que hasta la perspectiva de la lección con el furioso Snape no podría perturbarle la alegría.

- Y ese guapo mago que vino con Malfoy no supo que había pasado – siguió contando Hermione – Ni siquiera notó cuando cogiste la Snitch.

En este momento Harry se acordó de una escena de antes del partido. Llamó a parte a los amigos y les contó todo. Ron y Hermione se miraron con asombro. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo bien, porque de repente una figura gigantesca con barba negra emergió de la muchedumbre de los estudiantes.

- Harry, ¡estuviste estupendo! – exclamó Hagrid por encima de las cabezas de los Gryffindors.

Unos alumnos miraron hacia arriba asustados. Hagrid resueltamente se abría paso a codazos y un instante después ya estaba al lado de Harry.

- Lo mismo que tu padre – dijo con una sonrisa – Era también un buscador magnífico. Estaría orgulloso de ti...- sollozó, movió la cabeza con tristeza – Pero tengo una sorpresa para ti – añadió más serenamente, miró rápidamante a su alrededor y bajó su voz – Alguien quiere felicitarte por la victoria.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de alegría.

- ¡Entonces ha llegado! – gritó.

Hagrid asintió con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí, no podía perderse el partido de su ahijado – dijo – Bueno, venid conmigo, tenemos que escapar de tus admiradores, Harry.

Pero los Gryffindors no dejaron fácilmente poner en libertad a su héroe. Harry tuvo que contar dos veces como había cogido a la Snitch y describir la cara de Malfoy en este momento, antes que le dejaran irse. Siguiendo a Hagrid, Harry, Ron y Hermione saliron de la cancha y se dirigieron a paso rápido hacía la cabaña del guardabosques. Pero Hagrid no se detuvo allí y llevó los amigos al Bosque Prohibido. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un pequeño calvero. Entre los arboles podían ver el resplandor del sol, reflejándose en las aguas del lago.

En medio del calvero había un gran perro negro. Al ver a Harry meneó el rabo con alegría y en un instante se transformó a la forma humana.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó Harry.

Sirius Black sonrió cordialmente. Ahora se parecía mucho a ese alegre joven al que Harry vió en una fotografía de la boda de sus padres. Mechones de su suave pelo oscuro le caía sobre los hombros, los ojos recobraron su brillo anterior. Ya no era el mismo mago que hacía dos años había escapado del Azkaban.

- Sirius – repitió Harry – Te veo muy bien.

Black se rió.

- Soy yo quien debe hacer cumplidos - dijo – Hoy has jugado perfectamente.

- Vamos a mi casa – declaró Hagrid, haciendo señales expresivas a Ron y Hermione.

Harry sonrió con gratitud. Con su gran corazón Hagrid adivinó sin falta que preferiría hablar con Sirius a solas.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué hay de nuevo? – dijo Black sentándose sobre la hierba.

Y Harry le dijo todo lo que había pasado desde el principio del curso. Cuando Harry hablaba de las lecciones de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Sirius oyó el entusiasmo de su voz y sonrió misteriosamente.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta la nueva profesora de la Defensa? – preguntó, mirando atentamente a su ahijado.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Harry – Les gusta a todos, hasta a los Slytherins. Pero es muy exigente. Y severa.

Sirius seguía sonriendo misteriosamente.

- Sin duda - dijo prolongadamente. – Así es Vega. Pero es una Aurora excelente. La mejor.

Harry prestó atención.

- Me escribiste diciendo que la conocías de Hogwarts... – dijo con inseguridad.

- Sí – asintió Sirius – Estuvimos juntos en Gryffindor.

Harry esperó con impaciencia, pero Sirius no dijo nada más. Entonces el chico probó de otro modo.

- Un día oímos, por casualidad, que la profesora Starlight peleaba con Snape. Estaba muy furiosa contra él, Hablaron de Remus...

De repente Sirius se puso muy serio.

- Harry – dijo categóricamente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico – Hay cosas sobre las que no debes preguntar. Ni a mí, ni a nadie. Lo que pasó entonces...- calló y por un instante, se quedó sentado sin decir una palabra, como si mirara un pasado remoto. – No es cosa tuya, Harry – dijo por fin suavemente, la tristeza brillaba en sus ojos oscuros – Tienes que comprender, la memoria sigue doliendo...

Se hizo el silencio. Sirius observaba pensativo las ramas mecidas por el viento. Suspiró y miró a Harry que estaba sentado con la cabeza baja.

- Vale, basta de estos recuerdos – se le aclaró el rostro – No me dijiste que pasaba con Ron y Hermione.

Charlaron una media hora más. Por fin Sirius miró su reloj y se estiró.

- Tengo que irme, Harry – dijo, levantándose – Creo que no nos veremos antes de Navidad, pero estaremos en contacto.

Para gran alegría de Harry, Sirius le informó que las próximas vacaciones invernales, las pasarían juntos en la casa de Remus Lupin.

- Hasta la vista – dijo Black y de repente al lado de Harry estaba el gran perro greñudo.

- Hasta luego – el chico le dió palamaditas en la cabeza.

De golpe el perro movió las orejas atentamente y gruñió amenazador. Harry se volvió y se puso en pie de un salto. Entre los árboles se dibujó vagamente una figura que se dirigía con paso firme hacía el calvero. Harry observaba en tensión como el intruso se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. El perro gruñia sordamente, enseñando los colmillos.

Un alto hombre se paró bruscamente al borde del calvero como si estuviera sorprendido al encontrar a alguien allí. Harry metió lentamente la mano a su bolsillo y apretó la varita. Pero en ese momento el intruso se rió y salió de la sombra de los árboles. En los rayos del sol su pelo centelleó como el oro.

- ¡Harry! – gritó con sonrisa - ¡Estás aquí! Pasaba por la orilla de lago y oí las voces. Quise saber quien era. ¡Y me encontré contigo!

- Señor Devilson...

Harry estaba tan asombrado que no podía decir nada más. Devilson comenzó a caminar hacía el chico con un brillo alegre en sus ojos. En ese momento Canuto dio un salto hacia adelante con el pelo erizado y le obstruyó el camino. El mago tembló asustado y se retiró un paso.

- ¿Es tu perro? – preguntó, mirando con agitación el gran animal – Parece como si quisiera devorarme...

- No le hará daño – aseguró Harry rápidamente y cogió el perro por la nuca, intentando retirarlo de Devilson.

Pero de nuevo sintió ansiedad. Sirius no se comportaría así sin una razón. Magnus no le quitaba las ojos de encima.

- Ese no es un perro común – dijo lentamente, observando con atención los brillantes ojos negros del Canuto – Los ojos...no son los ojos de un animal...

Harry sintió una desagradable contracción del estómago. Si Devilson adivinaba que bajo la forma del perro negro se esconde el mago sobre el que pendía la orden de búsqueda...

- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? – preguntó una voz fría.

Al borde del bosque estaba Vega Starlight y los observaba con una mirada penetrante. Por un momento sus ojos grises se detuvieron en Sirius que de repente dejó de gruñir y de querer escaparse de Harry. La mujer fijó la vista en Magnus.

- ¿Se ha perdido, Magnus? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa – Usted tardaba en regresar tanto tiempo que comenzamos a preocuparnos.

Harry no pudo resistir la impresión que detrás de estas amables palabras se ocultaba una amenaza. Pero Devilson se rió ligeramente.

- ¡Oh. No hacía falta!. Paseaba y he encontrado a Harry.

Vega miró al chico.

- Ya es hora de regresar al castillo, Potter – dijo – Di adios a Canuto.

Harry se quedó de una pieza. La profesra Starlight conocía el apodo de Sirius de la escuela. Y sabía que el gran perro negro era él. Harry miró asombrado a Vega, pero no pudo leer nada en su cara.

Entre tanto el perro se acercó meneando el rabo a Vega y le lamió la mano. La mujer sonrió y delicadamente tiró de una oreja peluda.

- ¡Vete te aquí! – dijo en baja voz.

El Canuto ladró, tocó a Harry con su nariz y desapareció entre los árboles.


	8. Impostor

_Revisado por Florence Rose_

**8. El Impostor**

Durante la cena Severus sintió que lo quemaba la Marca Oscura – Voldemort lo llamaba. Esto lo sorprendió un poco. Tenía que entregar el próximo informe dentro de una semana y nunca había pasado que el Lord quisiera verlo tan de improviso.

Tuvo que ocurrir algo...- meditaba Snape, refrenando los malos pensamientos.

Después de la comida salió del castillo y fue a pie hacía Hogsmeade. La luna inundaba los campos con una fina luz clara, de detrás de los montes estaba saliendo la constelación de Orión. Después de quince minutos de marcha Severus llegó hasta un ancho camino empedrado. Aquí se acababa el terreno de Hogwarts. El magó atravesó la carretera, se detuvo y se volvió. Fijó los ojos en la oscuridad como si quisiera ver unas señales misteriosas.

Y en algún sentido era así. Al oeste del camino se extendía la pared protectora del Sistema de la Detección de las Artes Oscuras. Si alguien pasaba por allí, no notaría nada, pero Severus sentía como el aire temblaba por la poderosa magia acumulada. Sabía también que si algún incompetente tratara de pasar la barrera hacía el castillo, enseguida estaría aturdido e inmovilizado por los fuertes hechizos. Pero Snape no tenía idea de como el Sistema identificaba a los magos. Era un secreto muy bien guardado de Vega que no reveló ni siquiera a Dumbledore.

Snape respiró el aire frío y se envolvió en su grueso abrigo negro. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y desapareció.

La residencia de Lord Voldemort estaba sumergida en las tinieblas. Severus se estremeció cuando notó que se apareció entre las lápidas rotas. Los viejos árboles podridos bajaban de encima sus largas ramos, como tentáculos ávidos. Pasó de prisa el cementerio y entró a un vasto patio, inundado por un pálido claro de luna. Atravesó el puente de piedra, que unía los dos bordes de un ancho foso, encima flotaba una niebla gris, exhalando un olor nauseabundo. Las hojas de la alta puerta de hierro se abrieron sin ruido apenas hubo puesto su pie sobre el peldaño más alto de la escalera. El Maestro de Pociones cruzó el umbral del castillo.

Bajo una estela de la luz entrando del patio Snape notó, que bajo la pared del pasillo se escogió una figura. Al verlo se puso en pie y Severus reconoció la pálida cara y los ojos descoloridos de Colagusano.

- El Señor te espera – susurró Pettigrew con un saludo servil.

En los ojos de Snape brilló el desprecio infinito. Con mucho gusto aplastaría a esta lamentable criatura como un gusano. Colagusano pareció leerlo todo en la cara de Snape, porque se encogió de nuevo y comenzó a ir rápidamente al fondo del pasillo. Subieron una larga escalera de caracol y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Snape miró atentamente a su alrededor – no había estado nunca en esta parte del castillo. Colagusano tocó la puerta con su varita y se hizo humildemente a un lado.

En medio de una pequeña sala había una alargada mesa de ébano. A la cabecera estaba sentando Voldemort, sus ojos rojos fijos en el mago. Snape bajó la cabeza con respecto.

- A punto, Severus – dijo Lord con una fría sonrisa – Acabamos de hablar sobre ti.

Snape entró la sala, meditando en que pensaba Voldemort diciendo "acabamos". Y en este momento vio cerca de la ventana a una alta figura, vestida del abrigo negro. Como anteriormente, su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha. Voldemort notó su asombro.

- Ya es hora que os conozcáis – dijo, haciendo una señal al hombre disfrazado. Este se acercó lentamente a la mesa. – Es mi espía de confianza – continuó Voldemort – Realiza para mí una missión de gran importancia, difícil y arriesgada. Y por eso tiene que quedar anónimo. Puedes llamarlo Impostor – dijo, volviéndose a Snape.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que el Lord no le confiaba todos sus planes y proyectos. Sobre todo para que no pudiera revelar nada a sus enemigos, ni siquiera bajo presión. Pero Snape tenía otras sospechas. Hasta ahora no estaba completamente seguro, si Voldemort confiaba en él de verdad. Si confiara en cualquiera...

Sus meditaciones fueron parados por la voz fría de Lord Tenebroso.

- Severus, te he llamado hoy porque es una rara ocasión para que te encuentres con el Impostor. Desgraciadamente, no puede aparecer aquí a menudo para no inspirar sospechas.

Snape escuchaba en tensión y pensaba, porque debía encontrarse con este misterioso hombre disfrazado. Voldemort movió su varita y sobre la mesa se materializó un largo rollo de pergamino. El Señor Tenebroso lo desenvolvió con una sonrisa feroz. Snape aspiró y apretó la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla. Era el mapa de Hogwarts.

- Sí, Hogwarts...- dijo Voldemort lentamente, fijando los ojos ardientes en el pergamino – Le gente cree que mientras esté guardado por Albus Dumbledore, ni siquiera yo seré capaz de destruirlo. ¡Tontos! – rió como un demonio - ¡Hogwarts caerá! ¡Y yo atraparé a Harry Potter!

En el silencio Snape oyó claramente un silbido callado, llegado de debajo de la capucha.

Detrás de la ventana ululó un buho. Voldemort miró a los magos. No sonreía.

- Hay sólo un obstáculo – dijo como un mal augurio – Vega Starlight.

Severus sintió un escalofrío glacial, pero se dominó perfectamente. Ni un músculo tembló en su cara.

- Tengo que admitir – continuó Lord – que al viejo Albus se le ha ocurrido una idea genial con haberla traído a Hogwarts. Este Sistema de la Detección de las Artes Oscuras...- en sus ojos brilló desprecio – Impostor lo examinó muy bien. Dice que será difícil romperlo.

Snape quería saber las respuestas a muchas preguntas. ¿Como Impostor se enteró del SDAO? ¿Fue esta su importante misión? ¿Y quién se escondía bajo la capucha negra?

- Severus – El Lord lo miró con una mirada penetrante – Estás en Hogwarts cada día. Quería saber tu opinión.

Sin vacilar Snape le contó todo lo que Vega había dicho durante su encuentro con los maestros en septiembre. Pero se daba cuenta que las informaciones no satisfacerían a Lord. La bruja nunca había revelado a nadie los puntos flacos del SDAO y nadie excepto ella sabía como engañarlo.

- Tenéis que conseguir estas informaciones – ordenó Voldemort – Y cuando lo sepamos, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore me detendrá de destruir Hogwarts. Pero antes...- sus ojos ardieron con un brillo frío – Vamos a convencernos, sobre que fuerzas duermen en el heredero de Slytherin.

_(12 octubre 1995)_

Después del desayuno Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a visitar a Hagrid. Lo encontraron en el pequeño huerto detrás de su cabaña, cavando enérgeticamente con una pala. A cada momento se agachaba y sacaba de la tierra un bulbo amarillo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, que luego echaba a un gran cubo.

- Esperad, ya estoy acabando – jadeó al ver a los visitantes.

Los dos siguientes bulbos cayeron en el cubo.

- ¿Qué haces? – se interesó Harry.

- Estoy buscando los bulbos de azucenas – anunció Hagrid como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo – Les gustan mucho, entonces pensó...

Se calló de repente y, echando miradas confusas a los visitantes, se puso a cavar con aún más brío. Pero sus amigos lo conocieron muy bien. Supieron que de nuevo se le había escapado algo que debía quedar en secreto. Cambiaron las miradas.

- ¿A quién le gustan mucho, Hagrid? – preguntó Hermione en voz innocente.

El guardabosque pretendía no oir, pero Hermione no se rindió.

- ¿A cuál animal pueden gustar los bulbos de azucenas? – consideró en voz alta, observando la reacción de Hagrid.

El mango de la pala se rompió con un crujido seco. Hagrid movió con desperación en las manos el bastón inútil, murmurando entre dientes:

- Tengo la lengua demasiado larga. Demasiado. Siempre me lo dicen

- Hagrid, no se lo diremos a nadie...- prometió Ron y sonrió mostrando los dientes.

De golpe Hagrid lanzó la pala, agarró el cubo y fue hacía la cabaña.

- ¡No es vuestro problema! – bufó.

Estaba visiblemente iritado. Los amigos cambiaron las miradas.

- Bien – contestó Harry, tratando de hablar con indiferencia.

Hagrid lo miró sospechosamente, pero al ver a su cara una sonrisa innocente se despejó un poco.

- Venid, vamos a tomar té – propuso, abriendo la puerta.

Pronto sobre la mesa de madera se aparecieron tres tazas y un gran jarro, y las humaradas del vapor salieron de una caldera. Cuando todos ya se acomodaron, aspirando el aroma del té (original chino, como Hagrid había explicado con orgullo), Harry hizo una pregunta que les venían preocupando por más de un mes.

- ¿Oye, dónde estuviste éste tiempo?

Esta vez Hagrid conservó la seriedad y la sangre fría que no habían esperado de él.

- Créanme, me gustaría contaros todo – dijo con una rara tristeza – Pero no puedo. No me preguntéis más.

Harry llegó a la conclusión que estaba harto de esto. En todas partes encontraba secretos, misterios, reticencias. Hasta los más intimos amigos no le dijeron todo. Primero Sirius, ahora Hagrid. Harry sentía que algo muy importante pasaba alrededor y él no tenía idea que era. Sólo podía adivinar que estaba en relación con el regreso de Voldemort.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que pensar lo mismo y Harry estaba seguro que a ellos tampoco les gustaba vagar a tientas en un laberinto de preguntas y enigmas. Estaban callados, echando miradas lúgubres. Hagrid miraba pensativamente el fondo de su jarro. Ni un susurro interrumpió el silencio.

Por fin Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

- Hagrid, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana durante las clases?

En la cara de Hagrid se dibujó alivio, el guardabosque miró a Harry con gratitud.

- ¡Intentaremos criar gárgolas! – anunció con un feliz brillo en sus ojos - Esperad, os mostraré los huevos.

Saltó de la silla y salió corriendo de la casa. Ron pareció asombrado y un poquito inquieto. Las criaturas mágicas que Hagrid solía presentar durante sus lecciones, eran en general excepcionalmente poco simpáticos y difíciles de críar.

- Espero que no muerdan, no piquen, no raspen...y en general que no sean peligrosos – Ron expresó un deseo común.

Hermione sonrió con cara de vinagre.

- Hagrid estaba demasiado alegre para que pueda ser verdad – dijo con un suspiro.

Los pasos retumbaron en la escalera y Hagrid se detuvo en la puerta, llevando un gran saco. Se acercó a la mesa y vació el costal. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Hagrid, ¿qué vas a hacer con estas piedras? – preguntó asombrado.

Sobre el tablero había pedazos de roca, de varios formas y tamaños. Hagrid estaba resplandeciente de felicidad.

- No son las piedras – anunció solemnemente – Son los huevos de las gárgolas.

Los tres se pusieron en pie y se inclinaron encima de la mesa, mirándo con recelo los huevos raros. Hasta de cerca tenían aspecto de las piedras.

- ¿De dónde los has sacado? – preguntó Ron, golpeando una de las rocas con la punta de la navaja.

- De Magnus – Hagrid miraba los huevos con encanto – Me los trajo de Noruega.

Ron quedó inmóvil y miró rápidamente a Harry. Ya sabía todo del encuentro de ayer en el calvero del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Conoces al señor Devilson? – preguntó indolentemente.

Hagrid lo miró sorprendido.

- Claro que sí... – de repente se dió un golpe en la frente – ¡He olvidado! Todavía no estabáis aquí.

- ¡¿Cuándo?! – preguntaron al unísono.

Hagrid sonrió.

- Hace nueve años Magnus Devilson era el profesor de la Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts.

Harry estaba completamente estupefacto.

- ¿Devilson trabajaba en Hogwarts? – repitió como si tuviera que oírlo una vez más para creerlo.

- Sólo por un año – explicó Hagrid – Pero me gustó mucho entonces. Es un gran conocedor de los animales, los quiere y puede darles un buen trato.

Harry se recordó los ojos grises de Devilson, fijados hipnóticamente en el gruñón Canuto. De nuevo sintió una inquietud inexplicable.

- Entonces, ¿por qué trabajó en Hogwarts tan poco tiempo? – preguntó concretamente Hermione.

Hagrid suspiró.

- Renunció a su empleo. De improviso, de un día para otro. Dumbledore mismo estuvo sorprendido...- se puso sombrío. – Tal vez no deba decíroslo, pero ... – vaciló y echó una mirada a la puerta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione retuvieron el aliento.

- Creo que fue por Snape – Hagrid bajó la voz – El Director lo empleó en el mismo año que a Devilson. Desde el principio se veía, que a Snape no le gustaba Magnus. Y un día...oí por casualidad como riñeron. Snape amenazó con que si Devilson no se iba de Hogwarts, él diría algo a Dumbledore. Y la misma noche Magnus hizo sus maletas y partió.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio. Y después todos comenzaron a hablar juntamente.

- ¿Snape echó fuera a Devilson? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Es proprio de él – murmuró Ron con antipatía.

- Tuvo que haber una razón...Hagrid, ¿sabes algo más?

Hagrid negó. Parecía que a la colección de las preguntas sin repuestas adjuntó una más.

- Estoy intrigada, por como Snape chantajeó a Devilson...- dijo pensativamente Hermione, mirando los huevos de piedra.


	9. Los Destacamentos Especiales

**9. Los Destacamentos Especiales**

_(15 noviembre 1995)_

Vega se apareció en el repleto patio del Ministerio de Magia. Miró atentamente a su alrededor y frunció las cejas. Docenas de clientes y solicitantes salían por la puerta, la gente se aparecía y desaparecía sin restricciones. No se veía a ningún guarda, y los encantamientos protectores podrían ser neutralizados por cualquier medio talentoso graduado de Hogwarts. Si Voldemort decidiera atacar el Ministerio, no encontraría resistencia.

Vega hizo una mueca de desprecio y fue hacía el gran edificio. Parecía que Dumbledore de verdad tenía razones para preocuparse. Cornelius Fudge decidió no tomar en consideración el regreso del Señor Tenebroso y no hizo nada para preparar a la comunidad mágica para el ataque de los aliados de las Artes Oscuras. "Para el ataque inevitable" repitió Vega. Ella como Dumbledore, estaba segura que Voldemort embestiría pronto, más poderoso que antes. Y no pararía hasta que el terror de su nombre dominara todo el mundo.

Tenemos que estar preparados - pensó Vega con un brillo duro en sus ojos.

Subió corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Unas personas volvieron las cabezas, unas se detuvieron y la siguieron con las miradas. Vega era una de las más famosas Auroras, conocida por su eficacia en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras. Hace unos años salió al extranjero y se dedicó al trabajo de la ciencia, pero aún seguían corriendo las leyendas de sus combates con los Mortifagos. Entonces no tenía nada de extraño que muchos magos se preguntaran, si su regreso estaba relacionado con los chismes del renacimiento de Voldemort.

Vega iba por un largo pasillo del ministerio, contestando impacientamente los saludos. Por fin giró a la izquierda y se encontró en una gran habitación. Al fondo había un escritorio macizo y a su derecha una puerta, tapizada de escamas de gorgona, que llevaba al despacho del Ministro.

Al ver a Vega el mago que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, se puso a pie.

¡Vega! – exclamó radiante - ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Hola, Henry. ¿El jefe está en su oficina? – preguntò la mujer con una sonrisa.

Sí, te espera – el secretario mirò la puerta con cara avinagrada – No está de buen humor...

No se lo voy a mejorar – murmurò Vega, poniendo la mano en el picaporte.

En el mismo momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y al umbral del despacho apareció el Ministro de Magia. Sonrió sin sinceridad, en sus ojos se dibujaron antipatía y fatiga.

¡Bienvenida! – dijo, esforzándose por cortesía - ¿Qué le trae a usted al Ministerio?

Vega entrò al despacho, echò una mirada a los muebles elegantes y a la tapicería de las paredes de muy buen gusto.

Lo sabe bien, Ministro – dijo fríamente.

Fudge cerrò la puerta rápidamente. Su labio inferior comenzò a temblar.

Si me quiere aburrir de nuevo con sus quimeras del regreso de Tú-Sabes-Quien...;

No son quimeras – Vega lo interrumpió con dureza – Y usted pronto se convencerá de esto. Pero hoy no he venido hasta aquí para repetirle lo que todavía habrá oído más veces de Dumbledore – se acercò a la ventana y mirò al gran patio cuadrado del ministerio. La muchedumbre de la gente circulaba allí sin cesar. – Puede no creer en el regreso de Voldemort – dijo con calma, volviéndose a Fudge – Pero como el Ministro de Magia usted no tiene derecho para exponer al peligro a toda la comunidad por su propria estupidez.

La cara de Fudge tomò el color de púrpura.

¡En su lugar mediría sus palabras! – gruñiò entre dientes, temblando de rabia - ¡No voy a escucharla! ¡Salga de aquí, Starlight! ¡Y diga a Dumbledore, que si no abandona sus sospechosos maquinaciones, encontraré a otra persona para el puesto del director de Hogwarts!

Fudge jadeaba de furia, su labio inferior temblaba como un resorte. Vega lo miraba con una impenetrable expresiòn en la cara y no se moviò.

¡Fuera, Starlight! – bramò Fudge, completamente perdiendo el dominio de sí mismo – Puedo...

Cálmese, Fudge – bufò Vega.

Se apartò de la ventana y lentamente comenzò a ir por el despacho. Sus ojos grises miraban sin pestañear la cara del ministro, que tragò nerviosamente y dio un paso para atrás. Vego sonriò con ironía.

Primero escucharás todo lo que quiero decirte, Fudge – dijo con el tono que no admitía contradicciòn – Voldemort atacará pronto. Tenemos que estar preparados. Dumbledore propone reactivar los Destacamentos Especiales. Reunir los Aurores que habían dejado el Ministerio. Comenzar la instrucciòn de los nuevos.

Fudge miraba a Vega tan asombrado, como si de repente hubiera habladp en un idioma incomprensible.

¡Estáis locos! – susurrò con una voz temblorosa – Él no regresò y no regresará nunca... ¡Los destacamentos de Aurores! ¡Nunca lo aprobaré!

En los ojos de Vega se dibujò desprecio.

Bien, ministro – dijo glacialmente – No pensaba que resultaría tan lerdo. No tengo nada más que añadir.

Y saliò del despacho sin mirar a Fudge. Henry le echò una mirada interrogante pero al ver su cara resuelta, no dijo nada. La Aurora le despidiò y se fue rápidamente hacía el hall central.

¡Vega!

Se volviò en un santimén. Por la escalera bajaba corriendo un mago de pelo oscuro y hacía señales a Vega con la mano. La mujer riò.

¡Rupert Rail! Llegas como llovido del cielo. Iba a buscarte.

Se apretaron las manos. Rail miraba a Vega con una sonrisa melancólica.

Tantos años...- dijo en voz baja – Y me parece que apenas ayer agredimos a los Mortífagos de Blackburn. Sabes ¿Soy le único del destacamento, que aún queda en le Ministerio?

A Vega se le desfigurò el rostro.

He oido – murmurò – que sòlo unos Aurores siguen trabajando en su profesión. El ministerio no está guardado. Nadie controla a los Dementores de Azkaban. ¡Este completo tonto de Fudge no se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situaciòn! – gruñò con rabia.

En los ojos verdes de Rail brillò preocupaciòn.

¿La situaciòn está tan mala- preguntò cuchicheando – Desde hace unos meses se oye varios chismes. Fudge niega todo, pero dicen que... Él regresò.

Vega asintiò seriamente.

Regresò – dijo secamente – Y planea algo. Y el ministro de magia no hace nada para impedirlo.

Rupert se apoyò en la columna de piedra.

Temía que fuera verdad – dijo con un suspiro – Dumbledore no se equivoca. La última vez estuvo aquí en septiembre, saliò muy agitado.

Fudge está sordo a todos los argumentos – Vega se puso a caminar por el pasillo. – Y complica el trabajo a los que quieren hacer algo. Hoy no ha aceptado la reactivaciòn de los Destacamentos Especiales.

Rail pareciò sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Vega lo mirò de modo penetrante.

Y por eso te buscaba. Hay que organizar los Aurores. Con el consentimiento de Fudge o no.

Por un momento Rupert estaba sin una palabra, mirando reflexivamente un punto lejano.

Entiendo – dijo por fin decididamente – Puedes contar conmigo.

Los ojos de Vega ardieron.

Entonces comenzamos. Ponte en contacto con los Aurores del destacamentos "alfa" y "beta". Yo avisaré a los demás. Nos encontraremos dentro de dos semanas en un viejo castillo de Whitestone.

Rupert sonriò.

Regresan los tiempos antiguos. Si no fuera por las circunstancias, diría que estoy contento. Hasta la vista.

Se apretaron las manos y se marcharon por distintas direcciones del pasillo del ministerio.

_(29 noviembre 1995)_

La calle del suburbio de Londres estaba vacía y tranquila. Vega atravesò un cesped amarillento, cubierto de mala hierba, y se detuvo frente a la puerta de una deteriorada casa de un piso. Ya estuvo a punto de llamar, pero en ultimo momento algo la retuvo. Cogiò una roca y la tirò a la puerta. Destellò la luz deslumbrante y por el cesped rodò una quemada piedra negra.

Vega suspirò.

¡Alastor, soy yo, Vega Starlight! – gritò, observando la fachada de la casa.

Algo se moviò en la ventana en el primer piso y un mascaròn de granito, fijado a a la puerta, aullò en la voz ronca:

¡Qué diablos! Vega, ¿eres tú?

¿Y esperas a un otro visitante? – preguntò la Aurora con impaciencia – Déjame entrar, Alastor.

El mascaròn se callò. Al fondo de la casa sonò pateo de las piernas y de repente la puerta se abriò con un estruendo. Al umbral estaba un hombre alto entrado de años. Su cara estaba surcada de arrugas y cubierta de cicatrices, rodeada por una crin de espesos cabellos grises. Con una mano se apoyò en un bastòn, en la otra sostuvo su varita mágica, dirigida a Vega. Su ojo artificial de color azul vivo pasò rodando terriblemente por toda la cuenca y se parò, fijo en la bruja. Por un minuto la midió con su mirada y de repente estallò de risa.

¡Vega Starlight! – exclamò – ¡En su hermosa persona! Entra, entra.

Vega subiò la escalera.

¿Qué hiciste con esta puerta? – preguntò con reproche – Si hubiera llamado, habría perdido la palma de la mano.

Moody sonriò como un demonio.

No solo la palma, toda la mano – dijo con satisfacciòn – Es una de mis pequeñas sorpresas para los huéspedes desagradables. ¡Hay que tener cuidado a cada paao!

Sí, lo sé, una vigilancia constante...- murmurò Vega, mirando por el pasillo atestado – Esto ha cambiado un poco. ¿Qué es esta caja?

Se acercò a una mesita redonda sobre la que había una cajita de madera roja con incrustaciones. Hecha de un pedazo, no tenía ninguna cerradura, ni un candado. Vego lo mirò atentamente.

Interesante...- levantò cautamente la cajita y la acercò a la luz – Parece una obra griega. Déjame adivinar: ¿una Caja de Pandora?

Moody asintiò con sonrisa.

El modelo único – dijo con orgullo – Muy poderoso. No las producen desde hace muchos años. La encontré por casualidad, en circuntancias bastante extraordinarias. Es una historia interesante...- interrumpiò de repente y moviò la mano con impaciencia. – Pero no has venido aquí para que te aburra con las historias antiguas. Tienes cosas más importantes para preocuparte. ¿Qué tal la reuniòn en Whitestone?

Vega se arrellanò en un sillon frente a la chimenea.

¡Éxito! – en sus ojos grises brillaron las chispas del triunfo – Todos llegaron. Faltaban sólo tú y... Frank Longbottom – por sus ojos pasò un reflejo de tristeza.

Moody suspirò.

Pobre Frank... ¿Su hijo está en Hogwarts?

Sí – asintiò Vega. - No es el mejor alumno, pero es un buen chico. Cuando lo veo es como si mirara a Frank...- moviò la cabeza con tristeza, suspirò. – Pues, no podemos ayudarle más. Pero podemos no dejar – su voz se puso dura - que eso se repita. Los Descatamentos Especiales funcionan de nuevo, Alastor. De las cuatro antiguas brigadas vamos a formar tres nuevas. No todos los Aurores están en la misma condiciòn que hace quince años. Ellos, bajo la direcciòn de Arabella, se dedicarán al entrenamiento de los adeptos – mirò a Moody con una mirada penetrante. - ¿Alastor, puedo contar contigo?

Ojo-Loco estaba sentando sin hacer un movimiento, con una expresiòn de lúgubre contemplaciòn en su mutilada cara. Vega callaba tambien. En el silencio se pudo oir sòlo los tictac del reloj de pared. Por fin el viejo mago se moviò, se arreglò más comodamente en su sillòn y extendiò su pierna de madera.

¡Vale! – dijo, mirando en los ojos de Vega – Pero lo hago sòlo porque tú me lo pides. Hace tiempo que decidí jubilarme. Con esto – significativamente golpeò con la pierna artificial en el piso – no seré demsiado útil.

¡Qué dices! – se indignò Vega – Estás en excelente forma.

Moody riò lugubremente.

Abandona los cumplidos, Vega. He dicho ya que estoy de acuerdo. Pero aún no sé – su ojo azul mirò a la bruja sin un pestañeo - quien va a mandar los descatamentos.

Decidimos que cada brigada tendría su propio comandante – contestò Vega. – En "gamma" es Rupert Rail, en "beta" Edgar Higgs y en "alfa" yo.

Moody moviò la cabeza reflexivamente. Vega mirò su reloj.

Ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo levantándose. – Me quedaría más tiempo pero tengo que corregir los textos del séptimo curso. No sabía que una profesora tuviera tanto trabajo.

Alastor sonriò.

Y te extrañabas de que yo no quisiera participar en el entrenamiento de los adeptos. Pero si hablamos de Hogwarts...¿qué pasa con Snape? – preguntò de paso.

En seguida en la cara de Vega se dibujò una profunda antipatía. Echò una mirada sombría a Moody, se encogiò de hombros.

Hablando francamente, no me interesa nada – dijo fríamente – en cuanto no toca la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore asegura que Snape es su espía... – dijo Alastor en voz baja.

Vega lo mirò sospechosamente. No tenía idea por a donde iba a parar el mago.

Sí – asintiò con la cabeza. – De los informes de Snape sabemos que Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts.

Arriesga mucho...- susurrò Moody - ¿Crees que dice la verdad? – preguntò no quitando sus ojos de encima de Vega.

La Aurora apretò los labios, clavò los ojos en la tierra.

Dumbledore confia en él – dijo secamente.

Moody hizo una mueca irònica.

No es argumento – gruñiò – Albus daría otra oportunidad a todos, hasta a Voldemort. Quiero saber – dijo acentuando – si ¿Tú confías en él?

Vega golpeò el respaldo del sillon con impaciencia. Sus ojos grises brillaron fríamente.

¿De qué se trata? – gruñò con rabia – Snape dice que se pasò a nuestro bando antes de la caída de Voldemort. Dumbledore confia en él. ¡¿Por qué haces todas estas preguntas!

Moody se levantò del sillón y se acercò a Vega.

Sabes bien lo que yo siempre he pensado – dijo con calma. – Quien fue Mortífago, lo será siempre. No se puede traicionar al Señor Tenebroso ...y sobrevivir – callò por un momento y mirò a Vega. – Pero quizas en este caso no tenga razòn. Tú lo conoces mucho mejor...

Vega estallò en una risa desagradable.

¡Nadie lo conoce de verdad! – gruñò venenosamente.

Tal vez – suspirò Moody - ¿Se puede conocer completamnete a otro hombre...? Pero a Snape tú lo conoces mejor que otra gente. En Hogwarts aprendistéis juntos Artes Oscuras. Fuisteis amigos...

Vega estaba callada, mirando lúgubremente el oscuro rectángulo de la ventana. Había atardecido, las pesadas nubes de nieve han cubierto el cielo. Lentamente, como si de mala gana, los copos blancos se arremolinaban en el aire y caían a la tierra. Moody puso su mano en el hombro de Vega.

Albus tambien me contò – dijo en voz baja - que hace diecisiete años Severus Snape te salvò la vida.

_Revisado por Florence Rose_


	10. Indecisiones de Lucius

_Revisado por Florence Rose_

**10. Indecisiones de Lucius**

_(13 diciembre 1995)_

El ambiente de Navidad se sentía a cada paso. A lo largo del Callejón Diagon había una fila de los altos abetos, adornados con bolas coloradas, que cada momento cambiaban sus colores, estallando en haces de chispas. Entre los ramos bailaban fueguecitos bailarines, en el aire nocturno flotaban estrellas pequeñitas que canturreaban los villancicos en voz bajita.

Severus se abrió paso en la muchedumbre de brujas y magos, amontonados frenta la entrada de la bien alumbrada galería. De dentro se oía un incesante bullicio de voces, mezclado con los sonidos de rítmica música árabe. Encima de la puerta de oro había una inscripción: "SÉSAMO – el paraíso para cada uno".

Sin mirar al escaparate que tentaba con mil y uno regalos exóticos, Severus fue hacia la fachada blanca del Banco Gringott. Pero eso no era el objetivo de su visita de hoy. Pasando al lado de una pastelería, llena de niños gritando, Snape se paró y, al mirar a su alrededor, torció rápidamente en una estrecha calle oscura.

De un golpe todo el ruido calló y las luces del Callejón Diagon disminuyeron, como si los hubiera separado la espesa niebla gris. Sopló el viento glacial. Severus se echó la capucha y comenzó a descender abajo, hacía el corazón del Callejón Knockturn.

La callejuela parecía totalmente desierta. No se oía nada fuera de crujido de la nieve bajo las botas del Maestro de Pociones. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y sus ventanas eran negras, pero Snape estaba seguro que en las tinieblas se ocultaban y lo observaban ojos vigilantes y malévolos. Una vez le pareció que en la oscuridad se vislumbraba una encorvada silueta imprecisa, se quedó inmóvil por un momento como si observara al viajero solitario y después se desvaneció en la niebla.

Severus se detuvo frenta a la puerta de una tienda abandonada y golpeó, tres veces rápidamente y un vez despacio. Nadie contestó. Golpeó de nuevo, esta vez más fuertamente. El silencio. Maldijo y estaba a punto de sacar su varita, cuando oyó pasos vacilantes y alguien se paró al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Maestro Snape...? – susurró con recelo una voz chillona.

- Sí, soy yo - gruñó Snape ¡Abre, Goldfang!

La puerta chirrió y en una rendija estrecha apareció una calva cabeza de un hombre bajo y rugoso. En su mano nudosa había una lamparilla ahumada. Sus ojos entornados examinaban a Snape con distintiva desconfianza.

¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener al frío- se impacientó Snape.

Goldfang sonrió con compasión y se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Snape.

- Perdone, señor – dijo con una mueca lúgubre – pero ahora hay que tener cuidado a quien se abre la puerta.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Snape, quitandose la capucha y sacudiendo la nieve de sus zapatos.

¡Los Aurores! – Goldfang escupió con rabia – Unos aparecieron aquí hace una semana. Rebuscaron todo el local. Dijeron que me vigilarían.

¿Encontraron algo interesante? – preguntó Snape sin gran interés.

Goldfang sonrió maliciosamente.

¡Qué va! Yo dirijo un negocio legal, nada de Artes Oscuras – en la luz de la lamparilla sus ojos brillaron como los de un gato. – Pero con Borgin fue la otra historia. Requisaron unos objetos muy valiosos...– suspiró con compasión fingida.

Toda persona que frecuentaba el Callejón Knocturn sabía que Borgin y Goldfang eran enemigos desde hace años.

- Dicen – continuó Goldfang, contento de poder contar una historia tan fresca – que estos Aurors no tienen el apoyo del Ministerio. Pero saben bien que nadie de Knocturn irá a Fudge para protestar.

En vez de lamentarte, alégrate que no hayan encontrado nada en tu local – dijo Snape fríamente, bastante aburrido del parloteo del mago.

- Pero me asustaron a los clientes – gemió Goldfang. – Además, usted verá.

Llevó a Snape a la trastienda, toda cargada de grandes cajas de madera. Sorteándolas se acercó a la pared opuesta, cubierta por una espesa capa de polvo y de telarañas. Sacó la varita, tocó un ladrillo y murmurró unas palabras en voz baja. Sin ruido la pared desapareció, mostrando una puerta maciza.

¡Bienvenido! – por primera vez esa tarde Goldfang sonrió tan ampliamente que descubrió los dientes torcidos y entre ellos un afilado colmillo de oro.

Abrió la puerta y el aire pesado brotó en la cara de Snape. La sala grande estaba oscura, solo tres lamparillas, pendiendo del techo, ardiendo lentamente. Bajo las paredes había mesas largas de madera, a ellas estaban fijadas unas vagas figuras, a solas o en grupos. Detrás de un gran mostrador estaba una corpulenta bruja sonrosada que miraba orgullosamente la sala. De vez en cuado gritaba algo en voz ronca a uno de los clientes y entonces un cuervo, que dormía en su hombro, levantaba la cabeza y le acompañaba chillando.

Severus bajó la escalera de tres peldaños y se fue hacía una mesa escondida en el rincón más oscuro de la sala. Sobre el banco de madera estaba sentado un hombre, envuelto en un abrigo gris. Snape le echó una mirada fría y sin decir una palabra se sentó al lado opuesto de la mesa. La bruja sonrosada se movió hacía el nuevo cliente, pero Snape la despidió con una señal con la mano.

La persona frente a Snape levantó la cabeza. Era una vieja bruja de enmarañado pelo blanco y largo, entrelazado con cintas descoloridas. Al ver a Severus soltó una carcajada chillona y le apretó la mano. Sus palmas tenían uñas largas, pintadas de color negro.

¡Has venido, cariño! – gorjeó obsequiosamente, mostrando encías casí desdentatdas. – Hiciste esperar mucho tiempo a tu Milagros. Pero yo podría esperarte hasta el fin del mundo...- puso los ojos en blanco, tremoló las pestañas artificiales y clavó las garras aún más fuertamente en la mano de Snape. – Mí chico guapo...

¿Lo tienes? – Snape le interrumpió brutalmente, arrancando la palma de su apretón feroz.

Milagros frunció los labios como una moza indignada y bajó la vista.

- Tal vez lo tenga, tal vez no – dijo y comenzó a observar atentamente una araña corriendo por la mesa.

Sacó una de sus uñas largas y con fuerza atravesó el cuerpo velloso. La araña tembló unas veces convulsivamente y se quedó inmóvil. La bruja cogió de su bolsa una pequeña cajita. Abrió la tapadera y echó la araña adentro.

¿Lo tienes? – repitió Snape, los rayos mortíferos brillaron en sus ojos negros.

Eres malo con la pobre Milagros, cariño – murmuró la bruja, lanzándole una mirada lúgubre. – Esto no fue fácil. Tuve que ir muy lejos, arriesgué mucho...

¡Es por lo que te pago! – cortó Snape secamente y del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una gran talega – Como hemos fijado, tres miles galeones.

Tiró el dinero sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Milagros centellearon como dos monedas. Sacó las manos codiciosamente.

- Muéstralo – gruñó Snape, apartando la talega.

Sin quitar la vista de la bolsa con dinero la bruja se agachó y de debajo de la mesa cogió un pequeño paquete, envuleto en un trapo viejo y manchado. Los ojos negros de Snape brillaron de triunfo. Milagros quitó el trapo y sobre la mesa puso un frasco, lleno de una emulsión azúl. Severus sacó la varita, susurró:_Lumos _y acercó la punta luminosa al recipiente. En un instante el liquido destelló como un cristal, enseñando un objeto sumergido adentro.

¿Estás contento, cariño? – preguntó Milagros agradablemente y, lentamente aproximó sus garras a la bolsa. – El corazón de una mantícora jovencita. Fresco, ha acabado de palpitar hace apenas unas horas...- se sonrió de manera soñadora ante este recuerdo.

Snape escondió el frasco rápidamente y se levantó de la mesa.

- Parece bueno – dijo secamente – Pero si me has vendido un falsificado...

La bruja movió las pestañas, esta vez con expresión del recelo.

- Cariño¿cómo podría engañarte? – graznó – Milagros haría todo por ti...- descubrió las encías en una parodia de sonrisa tentadora. ¿Tienes otro pedido?

- Ya te lo haré saber – dijo Snape brevemnte y se fue hacía la salida.

Estaba en la mitad de la sala, cuando un hombre sentando en la mesa próxima volvió la cabeza para llamar a la camarera.

¿Severus! – Lucius Malfoy lo miró asombrado. En su mano tenía una jarra vacía ¿Qué haces aquí?

Snape, también sorprendido, se sentó a la misma mesa.

- Tuve que despachar algo – dijo de modo evasivo.

Malfoy sostuvo su mirada, comprendió, asintió con la cabeza.

- El trabajo es así - murmuró.

Se apareció la dueña sonrosada, aportando una copa para Snape y una jarra con vino. Lo puso todo en la mesa, saludó con respecto a Malfoy y se retiró a su puesto detrás del mostrador.

Lucius llenó su copa sin decir una palabra y lo bebió de un trago.

- Me llamó ayer – susurró en voz ronca, extendiendo su mano por la jarra.

Unas gotas chorrearon sobre la mesa.

- Requiere mucho de mi ... – continuó susurrando, su mirada era apagada y perdida.

Snape lo observaba con atención. Nunca había visto a Lucius, siempre tan dominado y orgulloso, en un estado así. Y en un lugar como ésto. Pero sabía también que no tenía sentido preguntarlo. Igual que él mismo, Malfoy no era un hombre que se confiaba a alguien.

El viejo cuervo gritó. Lucius se estremeció como si lo hubieran regado con un chorro de agua fría. Agitó la cabeza y apartó la copa.

- Sabes ¿de quién me preguntó ayer? – miró a Snape con una mirada penetrante y ya consiente. – De esta víbora, Starlight.

Snape se encogió los hombros.

- No es nada de extraño – dijo con indiferencia – Desde que regresó, aparecieron problemas. El SDAO, los Aurores...

¡No se trata de esto! – le interrumpió Malfoy. – Nuestro Señor esta preocupado por otra cosa – se agachó por encima de la mesa de modo conspirativo.

Snape lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos brillaban.

- Ya hace años corrían rumores – continuó Malfoy en voz baja - de que Starlight experimentaba con la _Avada_. Nuestro Señor quiere saber si es verdad – fijó sus frios ojos grises en la pálida cara de Snape. – Tú la sabes bien – pronunció despacio – Vuestra rara familiaridad...

- No sé más que tú – cortó Severus, reponiendo la copa con riudo – Y también he oído los rumores. Pues, puede ser verdad. A Vega le gustan los retos. Pero en este caso todo es inútil. Hasta un niño sabe que no existe el contrahechizo contra _Avada._

- Quien sabe...- Malfoy se ensimismó en sus pensamientos ¿Te acuerdas como murió Rosier? Y lo que dijo Madcap durante su proceso...antes que se volviera totalmente loco. Juró que Rosier fue muerto por su propia _Avada, _rebotada por Starlight.

¡Madcap! – bufó Snape con desprecio – Recibió un golpe en la cabeza al principio de la lucha. Los Aurores lo encontraron inconsciente.

- A decir verdad, tampoco nunca creí en sus relatos – admitió Malfoy. – Siempre le gustaba fantasear.

Se calló y fijó le vista en un punto detrás de Snape. La sala se había quedado desierta. La dueña dormitaba, apoyada en el mostardor, el cuervo mojó su pico en una destaponada botella de tequila.

- Es imposible – susurró Malfoy de repente. Cogió la copa en gesto desesperado y lo bebió. – Pero El quiere saber...Y es sólo hay un modo para convencerse...Sólo uno...


	11. Un experimento de Vega

_Revisado por Florence Rose_

**11. Un experimento de Vega**

Snape estaba en la torre norte del castillo y miraba hacia abajo: los muros de Hogwarsts cubiertos por nieve, el lago helado, el Bosque nebuloso. El galcial viento del norte rugía lúgubremente entre las torrecillas, el frío le caló hasta los huesos. El abrigo negro del Maestro de Pociones ondeaba furiosamente con cada ráfaga más fuerte.

En los ojos impenetrables de Snape se reflejaba la luz de las estrellas.

- Ya tantos años – pensó – tantos años...

>>>

_(20 mayo 1978)_

- Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea – susurró Severus, mirando cautelosamente desde detrás de la esquina del pasillo.

El pasillo estaba vacio.

¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Vega, en cuya voz se notaba un tono de burla, y se fue resueltamente hacía la escalera.

- Sabes bien que quiero decir – se sobresaltó Snape alcanzando a la chica – Nadie lo ha logrado nunca. ¡Es imposible!

- No creo que exista un hechizo que no puede ser bloqueado – gruñó Vega con ardor y de repente se detuvo, clavando los ojos en la oscuridad. – Peeves...- susurró ¡Que diablo trajo este maldito Poltergeist!

En la escalera se vilsumbraba una silueta pálida. Peeves estaba volando encima del suelo, riendo con maldad y vertiendo una substancia pegajosa sobre los peldaños. Vega y Severus se arrimaron a la pared.

- No nos ha notado – dijo Vega con alivio. Peeves seguía volando encima de la escalera. – Pero no pasaremos por aquí...

- Deberíamos llevar la capa de Potter...- murmurró Snape con acritud.

¡ Deberíamos...! – Vega lo imitó con rabia – Sirius hubiera comenzado a interrogarme en seguida. Además James también necesita hoy su capa.

- Ah sí, la luna llena...- admitió Snape de mala gana.

- Claro. Y como piensas¿por qué he elegido la noche de hoy? Les dijo que no iba con ellos porque quería estudiar antes...

Calló de repente. Peeves levantó la cabeza y miró abajo con la mirada llena de astucia y desconfianza. Lentamente voló a lo largo de la escalera, observando atentamente los pasillos vacíos.

- Alguien está aquí – murmuró – Sé que algiuen está aquí. Esperad – soltó una carcajada maliciosa – voy a encontraros.

- El tapiz...- susurró Severus y tiró de la manga de Vega.

Comenzaron a trasladarse sin ruido bajo la pared hacía un gran tapiz que representaba un paisaje. Se acercaron al tejido y se colaron en una abertura que tapaba – uno de los pasos secretos de Hogwarts. Subieron atentamente la escalera. La noche era caliente y en el pasillo estrecho el aire era sofocante. Respiraron con alivio cuando después de dos minutos llegaron hasta un ancho pasillo del tercero piso. En ninguna parte se veía a Peeves.

- Lo habremos engañado – dijo Severus mirando abajo y secándose la frente. Su T-shirt negra se le pegaba al cuerpo.

- Y acortamos el camino – murmuró Vega y indicó la puerta de enfrente – Es la clase de las Transmutaciones.

Se acercó a la puerta y apretó delicadamente el picaporte. Con gran sorpresa de ella, la puerta se abrió.

- Nunca sospeché que McGonagall dejara la clase abierta - dijo con asombro.

¿Quién querría visitar el laboratorio de Transformaciones por la noche? – preguntó Severus sarcásticamente, entrando a la sala.

- Alguien que necesita un gran espejo – respondió Vega.

La clase estaba oscura, sólo por la ventana entraba la luz palida de la luna y se reflejaba en el espejo, colgado detrás de la mesa de maestro. Nadie en Hogwarts sabía de que podía servir, pero Vega tenía para él su proprio uso. Movió la varita y el gran escritorio de profesora McGonagall voló al otra parte de la sala. Vega se detuvo a unos metros del espejo y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Es ideal – dijo y dirigió su varita hacía la superficie de vidrio.

Severus la observaba con ansiedad.

- Vega, déjalo – dijo categóricamente – No rebotarás la _Avada_.

- Sé que hacer – gruño la chica.

¡Estás loca! – casí gritó Snape – No es cosa de broma. Es la maldición que mata.

Vega miró al chico y bufó con impaciencia.

- Sev, te he dicho más de cien veces que si primero reflejo la _Avada_ en el espejo, no será peligrosa.

- Una araña con la que lo habíamos probado murió después de un minuto.

- Es porque era pequeña – se estremeció Vega. – Un minuto es buen resultado para una araña. Además – añadió con un raro brillo en sus ojos – es solo un modo para convencerse.

¡Eres más terca que una mula- dijo Snape con dureza – No rebotarás la _Avada._ Pero si tienes que matarte para estar convencida, haz lo que quieras.

Vega lo miró, bufó con enfado y dirigió su varita hacía el espejo. Por un momento estuvo sin moverse, su cara expresaba gran concentración y tensión, sus ojos grises ardían. Severus contuvo la respiración. De repente Vega gritó:

¡_Avada Kedavra!_

De la punta de su varita lanzó un rayo verde, golpeó el espejo y se reflejó hacía Vega. La chica movió la varita y chilló: _¡Reflectio!_ Antes que Severus pudiera comprender que estaba pasando, el rayo golpeó el espejo por otra vez y dio la vuelta. Con el rabillo el ojo el chico precibió que Vega no se tenía en pie, la varita se cayó de su mano tembalndo. Sin pensar Severus se echó adelante y en el último momento empujó a la chica de la trayectoria del rayo verde. La maldición sobrevoló con un silbido encima de su cabeza y pegó contra la pared, estallando en haces de chispas verdes.

Severus levantó la cabeza. Por un momento no veía nada en la oscuridad. De repente se dió cuenta que a sus manos se pegaba un líquido cálido. Se puso de rodillas, cogió su varita, susurró: _Lumos _y por poco gritó. Estaba manchado de sangre. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Miró a Vega que estaba tumbada sin moverse. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la sangre manaba de su boca y de su nariz.

¡Vega! – gritó asustado Severus y movió a la chica ¡Vega¡Diablos, dí algo!

La bruja no daba señales de vida. Severus agarró su carpo, intentando encontrar el pulso.Sin resultato.

- Es imposible...- susurró Snape – Vega...no puedes...

Se puso de pie vehemenete, levantó a la chica del suelo y se echó hacía la puerta. Salió disparado al corredor y corrió en dirección hacía la gran escalera. Pero apenas hubo bajado al segundo piso, una voz severa llamó:

¡Snape¡Qué estás haciendo aquípor la noche!

Snape se paró bruscamente. Reconoció esta voz en seguida. Se volvió y vió a profesora McGonagall que se acercaba a paso rápido. La punta de su varita alumbraba el pasillo oscuro. Parecía furiosa.

¡Snape¡Esto te va a costar mucho!– gruñó – Tu compo...

Se calló en medio de la palabra, sus ojos aumentaron por la expresión del terror. Lentamente trasladó la mirada de la ensangrentada Vega a la cara de Snape, pálida como un cádaver.

- Qué...qué es esto...- susurró, indicando la chica con la mano temblando.

Severus hizo un paso adelante.

- Un accidenete – dijo con voz apagada como si las palabras se le atragantaran – Tengo que...

De abajo se oyó un sonido de pasos, alguien subía rápidamente la escalera. Después de unos secundos en el corredor apareció profesor Dumbledore, vestido con una bata de color azul.

¡Albus! – gritó McGonagall con pánico en su voz. – ¡Por el amor de Dios, date prisa!

- Calma, Minerva.

Dumbledore midió la escena con la mirada penetrante y atenta. Por un instante quedó rígido, cuando vió a Severus con la ensangrentada Vega en sus manos, pero se dominó enseguida. Se acercó corriendo a Snape, levantó la chica y se fue rápidamente hacía la Sección de Hospital.

Snape sintió que le iban faltando las fuerzas. Lentamente fue arrastrando los pies detras del Director, acompañado por la conmovida profesora McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del Hospital, la señora Pomfrey se inclinó sobre Vega y echó a su garganta una mixtura de olor intenso. Dumbledore caminaba nerviosamente a lo largo de la cama, frotando su frente.

¿Cómo se siente ella, Albus? – preguntó McGonagall en voz baja.

El viejo mago alzó la vista y fijó los ojos penetrantes en Snape.

- Todavía no ha muerto – respondió, no quitando los ojos de encima al chico – Pero las mixturas de regeneración no funcionan. ¡Severus! – dijo con rigor ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Snape despacio apartó la mirada de Vega y miró a Dumbledore como si no estuviera seguro si lo veía.

¡Por la Barba de Meriln, Severus, díme! – casí gritó el Director ¡Se trata de su vida!

Por un momento Snape luchaba consigo mismo.

- Fue la _Avada Kedavra _– dijo por fin sordamente.

La señora Pomfrey gritó con terror. McGonagall, muy pálida, se sentó en la cama. La cara de Dumbledore se puso rígida.

- La _Avada Kedavra – _susurró en voz apagada – No hay un contrahechizo, no hay un antídoto... ¡Qué se les ha ocurrido...!

¡Profesor! – Snape le interrumpió bruscamente – Esta maldición fue rebotada del espejo.

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido.

¿Rebotada del espejo? – preguntó con recelo.

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces hay aún esperanza – susurró el Director. ¡Señora Pomfrey! – llamó con nueva energía. – Aplíquela el elixir _Vivimortis._ Una dosis doble. Esta maldición se había reflejado primero del espejo, entonces perdió la mitad de su fuerza. En esta forma no mata enseguida pero causa graves lesiones internas y hermorragias que no se puede curar con los medios usuales. _Vivimortis _es la más potente mixtura terapéutica. Si no funciona...

La señora Pomfrey desapareció por una pequeña habitación a la izquierda de la puerta. Después de un rato regresó. En sus manos tenía una gran copa, llena del liquido rojo. La acercó con precaución a la boca de Vega y la hizo beber. Por un instante no pasó nada, pero de repente la cara de la chica se contrajo de dolor, sus palmas se apretaron al cobertor. Dumbledore la observaba en tensión

- El elixir funciona- dijo en voz baja. – Las próximas dos horas van a decidir su vida. Poppy – se dirigió a la bruja. – Dejo Vega bajo tu cuidado. Estaré en mi despacho. Avísame si pasa algo. Severus – dijo seriamente al chico. – Ven conmigo.

Snape, que miraba en tensión la cara de Vega, hizo un gesto como si hubiera querido protestar, pero al encontrar la grave mirada de Dumbledore se fue detrás de él sin decir nada.

Iban en silencio por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Llegaron hasta una gárgola de piedra y después de un momento se encontraron en un despacho ovalado que Snape conocía muy bien. El fénix Fawkes que dormía en la percha levantó la cabeza.

- Siéntate, Severus – dijo Dumbledore en voz baja e indicó una butaca del escritorio.

Encendió una candela y se sentó enfrente al chico. Cuando lo vió a la luz de la vela, Snape se dió cuenta que el profesor parecía muy viejo. Su cara expresaba cansancio, los ojos tristeza.

- Severus – dijo con suavidad, pero categóricamente. – Dime punto por punto que ha pasado esta noche.

Snape fijo la mirada en el tablero del escritorio, estuvo callado por un rato y después comenzó a hablar en voz apagada. Dumbledore lo escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpir. Cuando el chico contó como había empujado a Vega de la trayectoria de la _Avada Kedavra_, el Director suspiró tristemente.

- Has procedido muy consciente y valerosamente, Severus – dijo con seriedad – Si no fuera por ti, Vega ya estaría muerta. El segundo golpe de la _Avada_ la habría matado.

- Lo he hecho maquinalmente – dijo Snape – Todo ha pasado tan rápidamente... ¡Profesor! – miró a Dumbledore – Eso significa... ¡Ella lo ha logrado¡Ha rebotado la _Avada!_

Dumbledore negó.

- No Severus.

Snape lo miraba sorprendido.

- Has dicho que la maldición se reflejó del espejo – continuó el mago. – Vega lo había ideado bien. Sabía que el hechizo ejecutado así perdería una parte de su fuerza y no sería tan mortífero. Pero no tomó en consideración que por la misma razón sería posible rebotarlo. Lo ha logrado sólo por este motivo.

- Pero...- Snape parecía desencantado – Era _Avada,_ a pesar de todo.

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza.

- Sí – dijo – y no muchos habrían sobrevivido a un experimento así. Muchos excelentes magos y brujas han muerto luchando contra el _Avada Kedavra._ No podemos defendernos de este hechizo. Y Vega tiene que comprenderlo.

Calló y miró al chico por encima de las gafas.

- Tienes que prometerme algo, Severus – dijo por fin muy seriamente – Nunca dirás a nadie lo que ha pasado hoy.

Snape asintió sin decir nada. Sabía que sería inútil preguntar "¿por qué?"

- Y explícame, por favor – dijo el director con rigor ¿por qué os dedicasteis a las Artes Oscuras aunque os lo había prohibido.

Snape fijo los ojos en la mesa y se quedó callado. Dumbledore no le quitaba la mirada de encima..

¿Cuál libro pasasteis de contrabando a Hogwarts esta vez? – preguntó.

Severus levantó la cabeza.

- Ninguno – aseguró. – La _Avada Kedavra_ era descrita en el libro que quemé hace un año, después de la historia con Lucius Malfoy. Vega copió esta parte, no sé cuando – vaciló como si pensara cuanto debía decir. – Entrenamos esta maldición por un año...con las arañas.

Dumbledore frotaba sus gafas pensativamente.

- Gracias por tu sinceridad, Severus – dijo por fin – No voy a negar que estoy muy preocupado por vuestro interés por las Artes Oscuras...sobre todo en tiempos como los nuestros – miró escrutando a Snape.

El chico comprendió en un santimén la idea oculta detrás de estas palabras.

- No quiero ser Mortífago – dijo resueltamente. – Y Vega tampoco.

- Espero que sea verdad...- suspiró Dumbledore.

>>>

Como por un impulso Snape arremangó la manga izquierda de su vestido. Miró la calavera negra con una serpiente gruesa saliendo de su boca. La Marca Oscura había disminuido, pero Snape sabía que en cualquier momento podía encenderse de nuevo.


	12. Las sorpresas de Sirius

_Revisado por Ana María_

**12. Las sorpresas de Sirius**

_(23 diciembre 1995)_

Tras las ventanas del tren pasaban las blancas colinas. Harry acercó su nariz al vidrio y admiraba el paisaje de invierno. Todo el mundo parecía cubierto de nieve. Los campos, los bosques y las montañas eran blancas. A la luz fría del sol de diciembre todo centellaba y brillaba como si la tierra estuviera llena de joyas.

Harry nunca había sido tan feliz. Por primera vez en su vida podía pasar la Navidad con los amigos, con gente que era muy querida para él. Era algo que siempre soñó cuando se sentaba a la mesa navideña con los Dursley. Como siempre, vestía ropas gastadas y debía escuchar el sarcasmo de la tía Marge y las quejas del tío Vernon; sin tomar en cuenta las impertinencias de Dudley.

Pero este año iba a ser diferente. Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana y sus ojos verdes brillaban alegremente. Miró lo que sucedía en el compartimiento: Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de terminar un partido de ajedrez, Ginny escribía algo en un pequeño cuadernito y Fred y con George susurraban en el corredor, echando miradas atentas a su alrededor. Harry sonrió, apoyó la cabeza sobre la ventana y de nuevo se enfrascó en sus ensueños.

De repente sintió un tirón y abrió los ojos.

¡Despiértate, Harry! Hemos llegado.

A su lado estaba Hermione preparada para salir, con Crookshans bajo el brazo. Harry miró por la ventana, en el andén número 9 y ¾ había mucha gente entre la que reconoció los cabellos bermejos de los Weasley. Agarró la jaula de Hedwig, se echó al hombro una bolsa de viaje (prestada por Hermione para esta ocasión) y salió del compartimiento junto con sus amigos.

¡Harry, cuánto me alegra verte! – Molly Weasley lo besó en ambas mejillas – ¿Todo va bien?

Sí, claro – aseguró Harry.

Entonces¡en marcha! – ordenó con entusiasmo Arthur Weasley.

Les llevó mucho tiempo salir del repleto andén. Cuando por fin pasaron una barrera mágica, tropezaron con los padres de Hermione. Arthur no pudo privarse de una charla con unos verdaderos Mugles y sólo la mirada amenazadora de su esposa causó que se despidiera de ellos, agarrara la maleta de Ginny y, a la cabeza del grupo, fuera hacia la salida.

Cuando Harry se volvió para despedirse por última vez de Hermione, notó que la señora Weasley miraba atentamente a su alrededor. También Arthur, a pesar de su aparente indolencia, cada instante se metía la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo. Cerca de la puerta se detuvo y miró a su esposa de modo interrogativo. Molly buscaba con la vista a alguien en el aparcamiento de la estación.

?Dónde se habrá metido Bill! – bufó con irritación – Debía esperar aquí.

Oh¿Bill ya regresó? – se interesó Ginny –Acostumbraba venir por Nochebuena...

Nadie contestó. Los Weasleys concentraban la atención en observar a la gente pasar. Harry suspiró tristemente. Sabía que él mismo era el objeto de su ansiedad. Durante cuatro meses en Hogwarts casi olvidó los peligros que podían esperarlo fuera de los muros del castillo.

De repente, a la entrada se acercó un Ford azul y frenó con un chirrido. Todas las palomas huyeron.

¡Por fin! – exclamó con alivio la señora Weasley.

La portezuela se abrió y Bill Weasley salió del coche sonriendo. Seguía llevando un pendiente de oro y su pelo largo estaba fijado por una trencilla.

¡Hola! – les saludó con alegría. – La limusina está preparada.

Molly jadeó de rabia.

?Dónde has estado! – gruñó – Debías esperar...

Calma, mamá – le interrumpió Bill. – Simplemente he llevado el coche.

Y para evitar los siguientes reproches se puso a echar los equipajes al guardamaletas. Cuando todo fue introducido al porta equipajes, Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos se metieron al asiento posterior. La señora Weasley les echó una mirada llena de preocupación.

Entonces, nos vemos en casa – dijo con tanta tristeza como si por el camino tuvieran que luchar con una manada de los dragones enfurecidos.

Ginny se asomó por la ventana.

MamÂ?no vas a venir con nosotros? – preguntó asombrada.

La señora Weasley sonrió.

No, querida. No cabría en el coche. Me apareceré en casa y comenzaré a preparar la cena.

Ron y Harry se miraron uno al otro. Se hicieron la misma pregunta¿por qué Bill había llegado con los padres entonces? Mientras tanto, Arthur se puso al volante. El gran Ford se movió lentamente y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las repletas calles de Londres. Ahora, cuando su esposa no le veía, Weasley no pudo ocultar la satisfacción de conducir un verdadero vehículo de muggles.

Bill¿hace cuánto tiempo llegaste? – preguntó Ginny.

Bill vaciló y miró a su padre.

Puedes decirles – permitió Arthur.

Bill se volvió y echó en torno una mirada orgullosa.

¡Me hice auror! – declaró solemnemente.

La reacción fue fulminante, Ginny aplaudió, Ron gimió con admiración "Uaaaau", pero en cambio Fred y Geroge no podían balbucear ni una palabra.

Por ahora estoy en el entrenamiento – explicó Bill. – Comencé hace dos semanas. El trabajo en el banco era interesante, pero lo abandoné sin vacilar cuando anunciaron que buscaban aspirantes al puesto de auror. Al principio mamá no estaba contenta – gruñó con complicidad – pero por fin llegó a la conclusión de que un auror en la familia podría ser útil... especialmente ahora.

Lo preguntaron los detalles de su entrenamiento y así se les pasó el viaje. De repente, apareció la casa de Weasley con las ventanas alumbradas con una luz alegre. Harry sintió una agradable tranquilidad.

En el comedor, ya les esperaba una cena sabrosa y pronto toda la familia de los Weasley se encontraba sentaba a la mesa, charlando y elogiando la cocina de la señora Weasley.

Molly puso el tercer trozo del gratín en el plato de Harry y lo miró con simpatía.

Es una pena que no pases la fiesta en nuestra casa – suspiró. – Sé que quieres encontrarte con Sirius, pero... tal vez sería mejor...

Molly, déjalo – se intervino Arthur. – Es su padrino, la familia más cercana que tiene. Además, – echó una mirada rápida a su esposa – Harry estará bien cuidado allá.

La señora Weasley asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía inconsolable. Arthur miró su reloj.

Ya es hora, Harry. Fijé con Remus Lupin que te mandaríamos a las nueve en punto.

Se aglomeraron en torno a la chimenea y Arthur sacó una maceta llena de polvo gris.

Irás sin equipaje, Harry – dijo. – Bill aparecerá en casa de Remus y te llevará todo. ¡En marcha! – alargó la maceta al chico.

Harry cogió un puñado del polvo, lo tiró en el fuego y ardieron las llamas verdes. Después de despedirse de los Weasley, Harry entró en la chimenea y pronunció el nombre de la calle a la que se dirigía. En un santimén lo aspiró un remolino rugiente y después de unos segundos, lo echó fuera a un suelo de piedra.

Buenas noches, Harry – oyó una cálida voz familiar – Me alegra mucho verte.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en un pequeño cuartito acogedor. A sus espaldas sentía el calor de la chimenea y a su lado, apoyado en el respaldo de una butaca, estaba Remus Lupin y le sonreía cordialmente.

¡Profesor Lupin! – exclamó Harry con alegría, poniéndose en pie.

Llámame por mi nombre, por favor – dijo Remus suavemente. – Ahora, que no soy profesor en Hogwarts, podemos ser simplemente amigos.

Movió la varita y una luz clara llenó el cuarto y Harry miró alrededor con curiosidad. Era una pequeña biblioteca, en las paredes había altos estantes, repletos de libros diferentes. Frente a la chimenea había una mesa baja, un sofá y dos butacas. Los muebles eran antiguos y usados, pero todo brillaba de limpio. En la cornisa de la chimenea había una fotografía de una mujer y un hombre, teniéndose de la mano y sonriendo a Harry con simpatía.

Son mis padres – explicó Remus, mirando la fotografía con ternura. – Muertos desde hace años...– en sus ojos ambarinos brilló la tristeza.

Harry no dijo nada, él tampoco tenía nada más que unas fotografías de sus padres y los recuerdos de dos momentos cuando los recobró a su manera. Eran tan cercanos, pero tan inaccesibles en el espejo de Oesed y tres años después le parecieron tan reales sus vagos fantasmas cuando salieron de la revoltosa varita de Voldemort…

Se oyeron unos pasos en el corredor y alguien se paró a la puerta. Harry quitó los ojos de la fotografía.

¡Sirius!

El mago sonrió.

Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal el viaje? Bill acaba de traer tus cosas – indicó desde el vestíbulo. – Ven, lo llevaremos a tu habitación. Hedwig está lamentándose.

Subieron por la escalera de madera del primer piso y Sirius abrió una puerta al lado izquierdo del corredor.

Esta será tu habitación – informó, encendiendo la luz – No es un palacio pero creo que te gustará.

¡Es súper! – declaró Harry con convicción.

Sirius sonrió y lo miró atentamente.

Oye, si no estas cansado ...– comenzó un poco indecisamente – Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Regresaron al piso de bajo. En la biblioteca se oía el susurró de una conversación. Harry pensó que Bill había decidido quedarse un poco más en la casa de Remus. Entonces se asombró muchísimo, cuando de repente Sirius se detuvo y sonrió misteriosamente.

Harry – dijo en voz baja – Querría presentarte a alguien. Estarás sorprendido... no te lo he dicho nunca, pero... tengo una hermana. Una prima hermana, en realidad. Nuestras madres eran las gemelas.

En efecto, Harry estaba tan sorprendido que por un momento no podía decir nada. Se dio cuenta que nunca se le había ocurrido hacer una pregunta evidente¿Sirius Black tenía una familia? Y ahora la respuesta lo esperaba en la biblioteca, hablando con Remus Lupin.

Creo que la vas a gustar – murmuró Sirius, dejándole pasar.

Harry entró la biblioteca y se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de enorme asombro en su cara. En una butaca, cerca de la chimenea, estaba sentaba Vega Starlight.

_(24 diciembre 1995)_

¿Por qué no me has dicho que la profesora Starlight es tu hermana? – preguntó Harry durante el desayuno.

Estaban solos, ya que Remus había recibido una noticia urgente del Ministerio de Magia y en el acto, se fue a Londres. Por otra parte, Vega se encerró en la biblioteca y pidió que no la molestaran.

Sirius sonrió como excusa.

Perdona Harry, pero esto no dependía de mí. Vega insistió en no decirte nada al principio. Pensó para ser profesora en Hogwarts, sería mejor no informarte que era la hermana de tu padrino. Quizás tuviera razón... – suspiró y untó el pan con mermelada.

Harry cabeceó en silencio, pensando como hacer otra pregunta.

Y si quieres saber por qué nunca te dije que tenía una hermana, – continuó Sirius con una sonrisa perspicaz. – En primer lugar, en realidad nunca teníamos ocasión para hablar de cosas así... Y segundo... después mi evasión de Azkaban por un año logré escapar de los agentes del Ministerio, eso lo sabes bien. Pero sabía que si no atrapaba a Peter y lo forzaba a decir verdad, tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer de Inglaterra. En estos tiempos Vega estaba en el extranjero y sólo Dumbledore sabía dónde. Entonces, cuando tuve que escapar de Hogwarts, fijamos que me iría con ella. Me retiré allí el verano pasado, antes esta historia del Torneo.

Entonces de allá me mandaste esos pajaritos colorados – comprendió Harry.

Sirius asintió.

Y recobré un poco las fuerzas; pero cuando regresé a Inglaterra prefería no revelar a nadie, incluso a ti, donde me había escondido. Espero que no me guardes rencor por eso…

¡No, qué va! – afirmó Harry.

Todo se había clarado. Excepto una pregunta.

Oye...– comenzó Harry con indecisión – ¿La profesora Starlight también pensaba que habías traicionado a mis padres?

Sirius movió la cabeza.

No, Harry – dijo con fuerza. – Vega nunca creyó que yo había entregado a Lily y James en las manos de Voldemort. Ella...– vaciló por un momento y continuó en voz baja – un año después de mi aprisionamiento trató de forzar Azkaban. No lo divulgues – añadió de prisa, mirando a Harry – Vega tenía muchos problemas por esta razón. Si no fuera por Dumbledore y Moody, habría terminado en la prisión. Entiendes, la hermana del más pérfido sirviente del Señor Tenebroso intenta sacarlo de Azkaban – rió lúgubremente. – Muchos lo encontrarían sospechoso. Por supuesto más tarde, cuando adquirió fama como aurora, nadie le reprochaba nada… De todos modos, Vega quería saber que había pasado en realidad aquella terrible noche. Aunque todas las pruebas indicaban mi culpabilidad, ella no podía creer que fuera verdad; y tenía razón…

Suspiró, mirando la blanca nieve detrás de la ventana. Por un breve momento sus ojos oscuros tomaron una expresión lúgubre y negra, como si se hubieran reflejado en ellos los calabozos de Azkaban. Se estremeció.

Con Vega siempre estábamos juntos. Primero nos criábamos en la casa de nuestros abuelos, después estudiábamos en Hogwarts. Somos tan cercanos como los verdaderos hermanos.

Harry sonrió.

Ahora entiendo que querías decir cuando mencionaste que la conocías de Hogwarts.

Lo único que podía decirte – dijo Sirius. – Vega siempre prefería la compañía de los Merodeadores que la de los coetáneos de su clase. Me acuerdo de nuestras excursiones de noche – suspiró con verdadera melancolía. – Nosotros corríamos y Vega volaba en el aire. No es fácil transformarse en un pájaro – informó a Harry con satisfacción. – Pero Vega siempre era muy talentosa.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar: "Es por los Merodeadores que a profesora Starlight no le gusta Snape?" Pero se acordó de la conversación con Sirius en el Bosque Prohibido y no dijo nada. De repente, chirrió la puerta de la biblioteca y Vega entró a la cocina. Estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras. Dirigió una cansada sonrisa a su hermano, sacó un paquete de galletas, cogió una taza de café y de nuevo desapareció hacia la biblioteca.

Tiene mucho trabajo – susurró Sirius cuando Vega hubo cerrado la puerta. – Apenas la convencimos de venir aquí, Remus tuvo que usar toda su gracia. Sin embargo, trajo una maleta llena de libros y papeles. Sigue perfeccionando el SDAO – dijo de modo conspirativo. – Por esto no quería dejar Hogwarts. Dice que prefiere vigilar todo personalmente.

¿No confía en Snape? – se le escapó a Harry sin controlarse.

Sirius rió brevemente, con hostilidad. Su cara expresó antipatía.

¿Y tú confiarías en él? – preguntó secamente, mirando a Harry de modo penetrante. – Lo sabes desde hace unos años...

El chico vaciló por un momento y por fin negó con la cabeza.

Nada hay de extraño – murmuró Sirius con una maliciosa satisfacción – Y Vega lo sabe muy, muy bien… no son los recuerdos agradables...

Se hizo silencio. Un viejo reloj marchaba rítmicamente sus segundos. De repente Sirius se golpeó la frente.

¡Lo había olvidado completamente! – gritó con un brillo en sus ojos, poniéndose en pie. – Tengo algo para ti, Harry. No podía ir a dártelo. ¡Espera!

Sonrió misteriosamente y salió corriendo de la cocina. Un minuto después regresó con un gran libro y lo puso en la mesa.

Harry – anunció solemnemente – Es un álbum de la familia Potter.

Harry lo miró con recelo. Hasta ahora había visto sólo algunas fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid. Abrió el álbum con la mano un poco temblorosa. En la primera página le saludaban Lily y James, vestidos con uniformes de Hogwarts.

Fin del séptimo curso – expilicó Sirius, sentándose al lado de Harry.

Él también miraba la fotografía con tristeza y melancolía. Se acordaba bien de aquellos tiempos felices. Eran tan jóvenes, llenos de esperanzas y planes para el porvenir. Creían que todo el mundo estaba abierto para ellos, que podían lograr todo.

Suspiró tristemente.

Harry hojeó las páginas. Su madre sonreía, mostrando con orgullo un bebé gritando. Harry sintió contraerse su garganta y rápidamente apoyó la cabeza en su mano para que Sirius no viera sus lágrimas.

En las páginas siguientes estaban sus padres, solos o con pequeño Harry. En una fotografía se reconoció a sí mismo, llevado a espaldas por un sonriente Sirius.

Tu primer cumpleaños... – dijo Black en la voz apagada.

Harry miró otra hoja. Una mujer entrada en años a que no conocía se sonrió a él.

¿Quién es? – preguntó a Sirius.

Es tu abuela, Leonor, la madre de James. Una mujer maravillosa. Siempre serena y cordial. Murió un año antes de tu nacimiento.

¿Y aquí?

Harry indicó a un hombre alto y bien parecido. Tenía pelo negro corto y bigotillo elegante. Sus ojos oscuros miraban con orgullo y en un tono un poco burlón. Hizo un breve signo con la cabeza y regresó a la lectura.

Es tu abuelo – murmuró Sirius, mirando la fotografía sin entusiasmo. – Perseus Potter.

No parece muy simpático – dijo Harry, observando al mago con curiosidad.

Era muy severo y exigente – explicó Sirius – y no solía manifestar sus emociones. Pero quería mucho a James – añadió con convicción – y a ti.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

¿El abuelo me conocía? – preguntó. – No lo he visto en las fotografías anteriores.

No le gustaban las fotografías – dijo Sirius. – Es la única que permitió hacer. Sufrió mucho la muerte de James – suspiró. – No pudo conformarse con la pérdida de su hijo. Se ensimismó, se volvió apático. Un año después salió a la América Latina y no dio más señales de vida.

¡Pero eso no significa que esté muerto! –exclamo Harry, saltando de silla. – Puede vivir en el extranjero... ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! – gritó, preparado para salir en ese mismo segundo.

Sirius movió la cabeza con tristeza.

No creo, Harry – dijo en voz baja – Todavía no te he dicho todo. Unos meses después de la desaparición de tu abuelo, Remus fue a la América para buscarlo. Siguiendo sus huellas, llegó a un pequeño pueblo en la selva amazónica. Sus habitantes le contaron las increíbles historias sobre un poderoso chamán, que apareció un día entre ellos. Hizo milagros, curó a los enfermos, llamó la lluvia… Remus no tenía dudas que se trataba de un mago. Un día el chamán desapareció, dejó sólo una pequeña cajita. Los indígenas la guardaban como un tesoro. Adentro Remus encontró una carta y la varita rota de Perseus Potter.

¿Qué había en la carta? – preguntó Harry.

Sirius suspiró y miró a su ahijado con compasión.

Una despedida.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Por un breve momento creyó que no estaba sólo en el mundo, que en alguna parte lejana vivía alguien que lo amaba. Y se sintió tan feliz...

Estaban sentados en silencio. Por fin Harry suspiró tristemente y de nuevo miró la fotografía.

¿De dónde sacaste este álbum? – preguntó a Sirius.

Me lo dio Vega – explicó Black. – Lo halló entre los escombros de vuestra casa, unos días después de la muerte de Lily y James. Lo guardó para ti todos estos años.

Harry cerró el álbum. En la cubierta de cuero notó una inscripción: "Los Potter". Pasó la mano por el libro como si fuera el tesoro más preciado.

Se oyó un sonido apagado y Remus Lupin apareció en la cocina. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban.

¿Qué tal, ha salido bien? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

Remus asintió sonriendo.

¡Muy bien! – dijo radiante. – En enero comienzo a trabajar en la sección de las Teletransportaciones.

¡Estupendo! – gritaron Harry y Sirius a unísono.

Remus se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla. Se acercó al hornillo, echó té a su taza y se sentó a la mesa.

Sabéis ¿a quién he encontrado hoy en el Ministerio? – preguntó entre los tragos. – A Magnus Devilson. Estaba a punto de ir a Hogwarts. Tenía un paquete para Hagrid.

Harry intercambió miradas con Sirius. No sabía porque, pero la mención de Magnus despertó en su corazón una ansiedad inexplicable. Sirius parecía compartir esta opinión.

No me gusta que Devilson visite Hogwarts – murmuró lúgubremente. –Hay algo extraño en este hombre. No sé… – se ensimismó. – Hay que decírselo a Vega.


	13. La sombra del pasado

___Revisado por Ana María

* * *

_

**13. La sombra del pasado**

Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se daba las vueltas de un lado al otro lado, bajo los párpados seguía viendo las fotografías de sus parientes. Por fin encendió la luz y por quinta vez en este día cogió el álbum. Sus padres le hicieron señales con las manos, pero Perseus Potter no levantó la cabeza.

Harry sintió hambriento. Se levantó y sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a Hedwig, salió del cuarto. Se acercaba la medianoche. El pasillo en el primer piso estaba oscuro, pero en la biblioteca de abajo la luz estaba encendida. Harry pensó que Vega trabajaba por la noche, entonces trataba de bajar la escalera silenciosamente. Ya en la cocina, sacó de la refrigeradora dos panecillos y una botella de agua. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando oyó las voces de dos personas, llegando desde la biblioteca.

Harry vaciló, pero lo venció la curiosidad. Se aproximó de puntillas a la puerta entrecerrada y miró adentro por una rendija. Al lado de la chimenea notó dos siluetas oscuras.

– Vega, no puedes siempre vivir con el pasado... – dijo alguien blandamente.

Harry reconoció la voz de Remus. La aurora se movió vehementemente

– ¿Quieres que olvide? – preguntó con ironía. – ¿Que finja que no pasó nada y que Severus Snape nunca fue mortífago?

– No se debe olvidar para perdonar – dijo Remus suavemente.

– Se debe - gruñó Vega. – La memoria es como una herida.

Con cada palabra escuchada Harry se sentía más y más incómodo. Era obvio que era testigo de una conversación muy personal y aunque quería saber los pecados de Snape, no se sentía bien espiando. El problema fue que no pudo retirarse. Cualquier movimiento habría revelado su presencia.

Remus se sentó en el borde del sillón y miró a Vega.

– Os unían tantas cosas... – dijo blandamente – No lo borres. Cada uno puede cometer errores y cado uno merece una oportunidad de repararlos.

– ¡Hablas como Dumbledore! – Vega bufó con rabia. – Me repite todo el tiempo lo mismo: que perdone a Snape. Pero yo no puedo...

– Yo lo perdoné...

Los ojos de Vega brillaron como dos estrellas.

– Y por eso yo también debo ser tan generosa – gruñó fríamente. – Porque le perdonaste TÚ, aunque se trataba de TUS padres.

Remus estaba callando. Vega dio un paso hacia él.

– No pensaste nunca – preguntó en voz baja – ¿que a pesar de todo tu situación era más fácil¡No lo recuerdas! – casi gritó – Y yo, cada vez que les miro – indicó con desesperación la fotografía en la cornisa – ¡veo todo como si hubiera sido ayer!

Se volvió vehementemente hacia la chimenea. Remus la miraba en silencio, con una gran ternura. Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó.

– Vega ... – susurró, acariciando delicadamente su pelo negro. – No lo contengas dentro de ti. Te atormenta y yo no puedo mirar como sufres.

Uno de los leños cadentes en la chimenea crepitó. En un santimén Harry se puso en pie y corrió de puntillas hacia la escalera. Por unos segundos aguzaba el oído, pero la casa estaba sumergida en el silencio. Respiró con alivio, subió al segundo piso y chocó con Sirius, que casi dejó caer una fina plica de papeles.

– Harry – se asombró Black - ¿Qué haces aquí¿No puedes dormir?

– Yhm...- murmuró Harry, contento en su interior que Sirius no pudiera ver su cara confundida. – Tenía hambre y he ido a la cocina para comer algo –le enseñó los dos panecillos.

Sirius lo dio una palamadita en el hombro.

– Entonces ¡buen provecho y buenas noches! – dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

––

Vega estaba cerca de la ventana, observando con mirada vaga el cielo negro. En sus orejas seguían sonando las palabras de Remus: "Lo amaste...". Se sentó en el ancho antepecho y apoyó la cabeza a la ventana. El viento mecía rítmicamente los ramos de un alto álamo. Vega fijo los ojos en el ondeante árbol y, sin saber cuando, se durmió.

––

_(25 julio 1980)_

El fuego en la chimenea silbó y saltó con una llama viva. Vega levantó la cabeza de encima de un grueso volumen negro, titulado: "Las Artes Oscuras – como lucharles (el tomo 3 – Escudos y Protectores)" y se puso en pie, agarrando su varita. De entre las llamas le miraron los ojos fríos de Lucius Malfoy, una risa cruel desfiguró su rostro.

– Starlight – silbó – si fuera tú, no me sentaría ahora con tanta calma bajo un manual de auror.

– �¿Qué!

– ¡Estamos a punto de comenzar una caza de licántropos! – rió terriblemenete la cabeza.

– Malfoy, tú canalla¿qué significa todo esto? – gritó Vega y se echó hacia la chimenea, pero la cabeza de Malfoy desapareció.

Vega observaba las llamas con la mirada perdida, docenas de las ideas se remolinaban en su mente.

– ¿La caza de licántropos...? – pensó con agitación – De qué se trata...

De repente, se petrificó de pavor. Por la ventana abierta entró el rayo de la luz pálida. La luna llena asomó detrás de la torre del norte del Ministerio de Magia.

– Remus – susurró, apretando los dedos en el borde de la mesa. - ¡Quieren matar a Remus!

Vega se echó hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto. Corrió a toda prisa cincuenta metros y sin llamar apretó el picaporte de la puerta, sobre la que estaba escrito: "Sigismund Lupin, Auror. El entrenamiento de los alumnos". Desgraciadamente, la puerta estaba cerrada. Vega golepó la pared con rabia impotente.

– ¡Ya ha salido! – pensó - ¡Regresará a la casa y caerá en las manos de los mortífagos! Tengo que ir allí en seguida, tal vez llegaré antes que ellos...

Se dio cuenta que había dejado la varita en la biblioteca y corrió de vuelta. Le pasó por su mente que debiera avisar a Sirius y a James, pero renunció rápidamente a esta idea. No tenía un segundo de perder. Cogió su varita, pronunció el encantamiento y desapareció.

Encima de la casa de los Lupin flotaba una gran y lívida calavera: la Marca Negra, el signo de la muerte. Alrededor, reinaba el silencio.

– ¡No llegué al tiempo! – pensó Vega con horror, corriendo por el jardín que rodeaba la casa.

A la pálida luz de la luna, el patio de flores y arbustos exóticos, orgullo de Asalia Lupin, tenía un aspecto raro y extraño. Algunos arbustos sugerían la idea de gnomos agachados; otros, de monstruos con largos tentáculos. Un árbol cercano a la pared se parecía a una figura encapuchada.

–_ ¡Stupefy!_

En el silencio nocturno el grito sonó como un tiro. Vega se echó a tierra, el hechizo voló encima de su cabeza y golpeó en el muro. Con el rabillo del ojo notó un movimiento cercano a la pared de la casa y apuntó a este lugar, gritando:

– _¡Glans igneus!_

Su varita disparó una bala de fuego y alguien aulló de dolor.

– ¡Alcanzado! – pensó Vega con satisfacción y levantándose con precaución.

Se acercó corriendo a las ventanas de la casa. El hombre tumbado contra la pared tenía una máscara blanca, que a la altura de la boca se teñía lentamente de rojo. Sus manos inmóviles estaban apretadas sobre el pecho, sobre una herida profunda.

– Un mortífago menos – silbó Vega y en sus ojos ardieron rayos de hierro.

Se acercó con precaución a la puerta y la empujó. El pasillo estaba oscuro, sólo del comedor del fondo se percibía una débil. Vega se aproximó sin ruido a la puerta entreabierta, miró dentro de la habitación y quedó pasmada. Cinco mortífagos rodeaban en semicírculo a una persona agachada. Era Sigismund Lupin: de rodillas, con la ropa ensangrentada, con su cabeza apoyada casi en el suelo. Contra la pared estaba el cuerpo maltratado de su esposa.

Vega comenzó a temblar y su desesperación se convirtió en rabia y sed de matar. Sin pensar lo que hacía entró corriendo al cuarto, gritando "_Avada Kedavra_" y apuntando al mortífago más próximo. En el mismo momento una voz fría y cruel llamó: "_Epelliarmus_" y la varita de Vega se le soltó de la mano. Antes que pudiera volverse, otra voz, burlona y llena de satisfacción, dijo expresivamente : "_Crucio_" y Vega sintió un dolor creciente y penetrando todo su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose en la tormenta y apretando los dientes para no gritar. De repente, el hombre que le había arrancado la varita dijo rudamente: "¡Basta!" y el dolor cesó. Vega oyó los pasos, alguien se inclinó por encima de ella, la cogió por el abrigo y la levantó en alto. La chica miró los glaciales ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort.

– No me has frustrado – dijo en voz baja y una risa irónica desfiguró su cara. – Como lo esperaba, has venido en socorro de tu amigo. ¡Una actitud admirable! – rió con crueldad. – Me permití organizar este encuentro – continuó – porque desde hace mucho tiempo quería presentarte personalmente una propuesta. Creo que adivinas ¿qué quiero decir?

Los ojos de Vega tomaron del color de hierro. Tiró con fuerza de su abrigo y se agarró de la mano de Voldemort.

– ¡Quieres que me haga mortífaga! – gruñó – Tus servidores ya me lo habían propuesto. ¿Te acuerdas qué les contesté?

Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso ardieron.

– Sí, me acuerdo... Pero ahora manifiesto mi generosidad y repito la proposición.

– ¡Nunca seré mortífaga! – gritó Vega. - ¡Aunque me mates!

– Oh, lentamente... – rió Voldemort. – Siempre podemos cumplir tu deseo, pero sería una lástima desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo. Sigo observándote desde hace algún tiempo. Tus capacidades son extraordinarias; la inteligencia y el carácter son las aptitudes de una bruja muy buena. Quieren hacer de ti una aurora, pero tu lugar es conmigo. ¡Júntate a los mortífagos y ganarás más poder que el que alguna vez soñaste!

Vega rió con ironía.

– Deja estas fábulas para los tontos que te sirven – gruñó. – No me comprarás. Nunca me pasaré a tu bando – y se retiró contra la pared.

– Nunca es mucho tiempo – dijo Voldemort abismado. – No hay que hacer promesas de tanta duración. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te convenceré...

De repente, del sótano llegó un aullido animal, después un grito. Unos minutos más tarde sonaron los pasos en la escalera. Vega observaba la puerta con terror en los ojos. Sabía bien que vería dentro de un rato. Un hombre enmascarado entró en la habitación, tirando el cuerpo de un gran lobo. Lo echó a los pies de Voldemort, miró a la chica contra la pared y por un breve momento se quedó inmóvil, pero se dominó rápidamente y tomó su sitio en el semicírculo, rodeando a Sigismund Lupin.

Voldemort sonrió con crueldad.

– He aquí a tu amigo Remus – dijo de modo viperino y tocó el lobo con la pierna.

El animal gemió. Vega aflojó los puños apretados. "Vive, todavía hay esperanzas" pensó con alivio.

Voldemort, como si hubiera leído en sus pensamientos, rió fríamente.

– Claro que vive, no lo necesitaría muerto.

De nuevo Vega fue sobrecogida por la rabia. Podría acometer al Lord con las manos vacías.

– ?Qué quieres de mí! – gritó.

– Únete a mí y le salvarás la vida – dijo glacialmente. – A él y a su padre.

Vega lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– No puedes... – la voz llegó con dificultad de su garganta. – No me fuerces...

Voldemort la observaba con una cruel curiosidad, sus ojos rojos ardían. De repente, se sonrió como un demonio.

– Claro que no - dijo con calma, dirigió su varita hacia Sigismund Lupin y exclamó – ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El cuerpo inerte del auror cayó al suelo. Vega ahogó un gemido. Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso se clavaron en su cara.

– No me ilusionaba que de esta manera lograría forzarte para cooperar – dijo lentamente Voldemort. – Hay mejores posibilidades. Ejecutaré en ti el Imperius. Es un modo fácil y eficaz. Y ellos – indicó con negligencia a los padres de Remus – son la diversión para mis mortífagos.

Vega miraba Voldemort y no pudo moverse.

"Es el fin, ejecutará el Imperius y yo haré todo que me ordene" pensó con desesperación. "Es demasiado poderoso para que pueda dominar su maldición. Si me manda matar a Dumbeldore..."

Mientras tanto Voldemort dirigió la varita hacia la chcica, pero de un golpe, como si hubiera recordado algo, se volvió a los mortífagos y dijo a este que había arrastrado el licántropo.

– ¡Mátalo!

El mortífago tembló, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Lentamente, con vacilación, levantó la varita y indicó a Remus Lupin.

– ¡Qué esperas! – en los ojos de Voldemort brillaron los rayos peligrosos. – ¡Te digo que lo mates!

El mortífago se estremeció y apretó la varita más fuertemente. En el silencio, lleno de tensión, se oía su respiración difícil y irregular.

– ¡ _Avada...!_ – comenzó el encantación, pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

Al oír esta voz Vega tembló y clavó los ojos ardientes en el mago. Esta altura... esta presencia... – tenía que ser él

– ¡Snape, tú canalla! – chilló y, sobrecogida por una impulsiva furia, se echó sobre el mortífago, lo derribó al suelo y apretó las manos alrededor de su cuello. - ¡Traidor! – aulló. – ¡Sabía que te habías pasado a su bando¡Te mataré!

La mirada de ella cayó en la varita sobre el suelo. Lo agarró y la dirigió a un estupefacto Voldemort. En ese mismo instante un mortífago chilló : "_Avada Kedavra_". Brilló un rayo verde. Gritó otra persona y una gran fuerza echó a Vega contra la pared. Oyó el corres de muchas piernas y un grito: "¡Los aurores!" y perdió el conocimiento.

–––

Vega se despertó bañada en sudor frío y miró alrededor con una mirada vaga. El viento cesó, la luna creciente navegaba por el cielo.

Vega encendió una candela. De un cofre de viaje sacó una pequeña cajita, tocó la cerradura con su varita y susurró la fórmula. La tapa se levantó con un leve crujido. Adentro había una tabla negra del tamaño de una tableta de chocolate. Su superficie estaba cubierta con un laberinto de líneas finas y centelleantes, de diversos colores e intensidad. La bruja puso la tabla sobre la mesa y comenzó a examinarla con atención. Estaba preocupada por la noticia, que Magnus Devilson visitó Hogwarts.


	14. Avada Kedavra

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**14. Avada Kedavra**

_(10 enero 1996)_

Snape estaba furioso. Se movía por la clase como un hippogrifo, preparado para atacar. Si sus ojos negros tuvieran el poder de un basilisco, la mitad de los alumnos en el laboratorio de Pociones ya habría muerto.

Neville estaba tan nervioso que por error echó a su caldero la decocción de cicuta en lugar del jugo de belladona. El denso liquido hirvió y encima de la superficie burbujeante se levantó un trazo amarillo de humo cáustico. Snape alcanzó a Neville con la mueca del demonio, lo insultó, lo llamó torpe imbécil y lo echó fuera de la clase, junto con el caldero y su contenido humeante. Este incidente costó a Gryffindor veinte puntos.

También los Slytherines tenían problemas. Pansy Parkinson, que trataba de provocar a Hermione, haciendo muecas de bufón, perdió cinco puntos, cuando Snape la notó y declaró, que su lección no era una hora buena para presentar sus dudosos talentos teatrales.

Harry se retiró al rincón de la clase y concentró toda su atención en preparar su mixtura. No quería dar a Snape ningún motivo para acosarlo. Su elixir parecía ideal. Cuando el Maestro de Pociones se acercó a su mesa, en sus ojos ardieron rayos asesinos y en sus labios apareció una sonrisita siniestra.

– Potter... – gruñió Snape, mirando al chico de hito en hito. – Vamos a ver que ha logrado nuestro héroe.

Lentamente rodeó la mesa y miró al caldero de Harry. Lo observó por un rato y cuando levantó la vista, su cara era aún más pálida debido a la furia. Se volvió sin una palabra y estaba a punto de ir a otra mesa, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea diabólica. Regresó, sonriendo con ironía.

–¡Granger! – dijo entre dientes, pero no miró a Hermione sino a Harry. – ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirle que no ayude a Potter en la preparación de mixturas?

Hermione se pasmó.

– Pero...yo...- comenzó.

–¡Ninguna excusa! – chilló Snape. – ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y si esto se vuelve a repetir, podrá comenzar a hacer maletas.

Harry sintió una ola de rabia.

– ¡No tiene derecho! – gritó. – ¡Ella no me ha ayudado! He hecho esta mixtura yo mismo y usted no puede aceptarlo.

Los ojos de Snape echaron pestes, pero se sonrió contento de que por fin Harry le dio un pretexto.

– Potter – dijo fríamente, – tu comportamiento es castigable. Además, no es la primera vez. La fama te llenó la cabeza de viento, pero yo no voy a tolerarlo. ¡50 puntos! – silbó. – Voy a informar al Director. ¡Tú lo has querido!

Miró al chico con odio, se volvió y rápidamente salió de la clase.

––––––––––––– –––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

La profesora Grubbly-Plank puso en la mesa un grueso volumen del "_Bestiario_" y midió a los alumnos con mirada severa.

– Hoy os contaré de las criaturas mágicas – comenzó en voz chillona, - que son las mas poderosas y apreciables en nuestra planeta.

Harry aguzó el oído. Las clases de la profesora Grubbly-Plank eran siempre muy interesantes y el chico tuvo que admitir, que les prefería más que las de Hagrid. Este último desde hace dos meses trataba de criar gárgolas, pero sin resultado. Ron comenzó a sospechar, que Devilson se había burlado de Hagrid y le había regalado simples rocas en lugar de huevos de gárgola. Actualmente, el guardabosque no estaba en Hogwarts, porque había salido con otra missión misteriosa. La profesora Grubbly-Plank lo suplió en sus funciones.

– Cada criatura de la que hablano está relacionada con un elemneto – continuó la maestra. Movió la varita y sobre la pizarra aparecieron los símbolos colorados. – El fuego representa fénix – cerca del signo del fuego se materializó una figurilla de pájaro. – El aire es relacionado con dragón, la tierra - con behemot y el agua – con hidra. La especie más conocida es por supuesto el dragón. Puede adaptarse a las condiciones extremas y por este motivo se presenta en todas latitudes.

Indicó la varita hacia un gran globo y en todos los continentes se encendieron puntitos rojos.

– El dragón es muy resistente a la magia – continuó la bruja, - pero su sangre y su bilis son los componentes de muchos elixires poderosos. La caza furtiva se convirtió en una verdadera plaga. Muchas especies desaparecieron de la tierra – susurró con tristeza.

Parvati y Lavender la miraban con adimración. Por horas podrían escuchar sus cunetos sobre los animales.

La profesora Grubbly-Plank abrió el "_Bestiario_" y presentó una grabación de una criatura rara y greñuda. La bestia estaba sobre las patas traseras, moviendo las delanteras, armadas con tres largas garras, con una evidente intención de desgarrar todo que podía alcanzar. La cabeza de la criatura era grande, los ojos pequeñitos y salvajes, la boca llena de dientes largos y afilados como agujas.

– Es un behemot – dijo la bruja, tocando la grabación.

La bestia rugió en voz espantosa, los cristales de las ventanas temblaron y los alumnos sintieron hormigueos. La maestra rápidamente cerró el libro.

– Los behemotes son criaturas extraordinarias – dijo con convicción. – Y muy peligrosas. En opinión de los expertos, no hay animales más amenazadores. Pueden matar un elefante con un simple golpe de su pata. Su rugido derriba los muros más potentes. Aparte de eso, son totalmente resistentes a magia, los hechizos se reflejan de ellos sin hacerles ningún daño. Hasta el _Avada Kedavra _no podría matarlo.

En la clase se oyeron los murmullos de sorpresa. La profesora Grubbly-Plank sonrió, contenta del efecto de sus palabras.

– No sabemos, que da a los behemotes esta resistencia fantástica – continuó. Los alumnos callaron en seguida. – Muchos magos pensaban, que el misterio estaba en el cuero de las criaturas. Hoy sabemos que no es verdad, pero en los siglos pasados esta fe en el poder del cuerpo de los behmotes causó casi la completa exterminación de la especie. Actualmente, existe sólo una colonia de estos animales, que tiene quince individuos adultos y tres jóvenes. Están aquí – indicó el globo con la varita – en el Tibet.

Sobre la mapa se ardió un punto amarillo.

– A los behemotes no les gustan los extraños y es difícil amansarlos. Son demasiado salvajes e independientes. A veces, cuando llegan a confiar en alguien, pueden aceptar su presencia en su territorio, pero nunca serán obedientes. Cuando se ponen furiosos – paró de hablar para aumentar el efecto – nada puede detenerlos.

En este momento sonó la campanilla. La profesora sonrió a la clase.

– En la próxima lección vamos a hablar de las hidras y de los fénixes, entonces os recomiendo leer los capítulos ocho y nueve de vuestros manuales.

––––––––––––– –––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

Harry tragó rápidamente el último pedazo del pastel y agarró su bolsa con los libros.

–¡Date prisa! – apresuró a Ron. –Defensa comineza dentro de cinco minutos.

– Ya voy... – murmuró Ron con la boca llena, saltando de su sitio. –¿Piensas qué – preguntó a Harry cunado corrían por el pasillo - ¿nos mostrará por fin unos encantamientos de ataque?

Harry se encogió de hombros, un poco irritado. Desde que le dijo a Ron, que la profesora Stralight era la hermana de Sirius, su amigo llegó al convencimiento, que Harry sabía todos los planes de la aurora. En realidad, su actitud hacia Harry no cambió. Le trataba como a los otros alumnos: con simpatía pero sin favoritismo.

Apenas hubieron alcanzado la clase de Defensa, entró Starlight. En seguida se hizo el silencio. Hasta los Slytherins tenían respecto a la maestra.

Vega se sentó sobre el escritorio y sacó su varita.

– Hoy vamos a resumir nuestro conocimiento de encantamientos defensivos – comenzó.

Crujieron hojas de cuadernos y los alumnos se quedaron inmóviles, con las plumas en sus manos.

– Los dividimos por tres grupos – Vega movió la varita y en el aire se materializó las palabras temblantes, situadas en una tabela. – Son los hechizos protectores, los hechizos reflectantes y los hechizos destructores. En el primer grupo distinguimos dos clases principales: Protectores y Escudos. ¿Quién puede decir, cómo funcionan los Protectores?

Encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes apareció un bosque de las manos. Vega indicó a Neville.

– Pues... – comenzó con inseguridad, como siempre ruborizándose un poco. – Un Protector detiene la maldición de un adversario, pero no lo rebota. Y es invisible.

–¡Bueno! – asintió Vega. - ¿Te acuerdas de la fórmula?

– _Defensio_ – dijo Neville sin pensar.

– Claro. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor – declaró Vega.

Movió perezosamente su varita y el nombre del hechizo apareció en la columna adecuada de la tabela.

– Ahora los Escudos – Vega miró a la clase de modo interrogativo - ¿Pansy?

Pansy Parkinson se levantó con una sonrisa obsequiosa.

– Un escudo rebota la maldición del enemigo – recitó – al contrario de un protector. Tiene aspecto de una pared transparente y clara. Ah, la fórmula dice: _Protectio. _

– Cinco puntos para Slytherin – sonrió Vega. – Veo que la lección les ha sido provechosa. Muy bien. Podemos continuar y examinar los hechizos destructores. El nombre es un poco inexacto y puede sugerir, que se trata de los encantamientos ofensivos. Entonces, hay que acordarse, que los hechizos de este grupo destruyen sólo las maldiciones ejecutadas por un enemigo. Ya sabéis un ejemplo de los Destructores. ¿Quién puede describir su propriedades¿Draco?

Malfoy se levantó lentamente y un poco torpemente. Estaba excepcionalmente pálido, pero sus ojos brillaban. En la mano izquierda apretujaba, inconscientemente, una pelotilla de papel.

– La fórmula: _Dissipio_ – comenzó en su voz normal. – Dispersa la maldición enemiga, rompiéndola en pedazos. Es considerado el más fácil Hechizo Defensivo.

– Perfectamente, cinco puntos – elogió Vega, observándolo atentamente.

Darco miró con mala cara a Harry y se sentó en su sitio. Los Slytherines cambiaron las miradas de satisfacción. Por primera vez lograron ganar más puntos que los Gryffindores durante una lección de Defensa.

– No todos los Destructores dispersan las maldiciones – dijo Vega. – Hay un grupo de los hechizos, llamados Neutralizantes, que funcionan en otro modo, totalmente absorbiendo las maldiciones con la punta de la varita. Ya es hora para una demonstración. Hermione – se volvió a la Prefecta, - ¿podrías ejecutar en mi un hechizo aturdidor?

Hermione su puso en pie, radiante y orgullosa que la profesora la designara para asistirla en la demonstración. Sacó su varita y a la señal de Vega exclamó: "_¡Stupefy!"_. La aurora rápidamente trazó un círculo en el aire y gritó:"_ ¡Cancellio!"._ La punta de su varita destelló con luz clara y la maldición de Hermione desapareció.

– Gracias. ¿Todos han visto? – Vega miró alrededor. – Así es como funciona la neutralización. No es nada fácil – dijo acentuando las palabras – y necesita mucha energía. Por este motivo los Neutralizantes pertenecen a los más complicados hechizos y muchos magos nunca logran dominarlos. Entonces no vamos a ocuparnos en ellos durante las lecciones de Defensa.

– Qué pena...- susurró Hermione.

Ron la miró con recelo y se golpeó significativamente en su frente.

– Ya es todo en cuanto a la clasificación de los hechizos defensivos – dijo Vega. – Tenéis que daros cuneta, que en cada grupo existen muchos encantamientos de diversas fuerzas y dificultades. Lo que distingue entre los hechizos son los movimentos de la mano y por esto es muy importnate dominarlos de modo perfecto.

Hasta el fin de la lección practicaron en parejas los más fáciles hechizos defensivos. Con gran sorpresa de todos, el alumno más talentoso resultó Neville. Parecía, que ejecutaba todos los encantamientos sin dificultad, le que puso furioso a los Slytherines.

Sonó la campanilla, pero los alumnos no se apresuraban para salir de la clase. Rodearon a la profesora y le hicieron preguntas sobre los encantamientos, que no serían mencionados durante la lección.

Harry y Ron estaban cerca de la puerta y esperaban a Hermione. Draco remoloneó al lado de su mesa y llenó su bolsa con los libros. Parecía un poco disociado.

Vega movió la varita y la tabela luminosa, llena de los nmobres de los hechizos defensivos, desapareció. En el mismo momento una voz fina y chillona gritó:

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo verde disparó hacia Vega. La aurora se volvió en un santiamén, levantando la varita y haciendo un movimineto complicado con la mano, pero el encantamiento quedó suspendido en sus labios.

En medio de la clase estaba Draco Malfoy, pálido como la muerte y sus ojos inconcientes ardían con luz febril. Detrás de sus dientes apretados salía un alineto sibilante, hilos de saliva corrían de su boca. En la mano tenía su varita y apuntaba directamente hacia Vega.

Todo no llevó más que tres segundos, pero Harry se acordó de cada detalle, como si lo hubiera visto en movimiento retardado. Vio el rayo verde volando hacia la bruja, que estaba rígida, como si la hubieran hipnotizado. Alguien gritó histéricamente y en el mismo momento Vega saltó a un lado con una rapidez increíble. La maldición rozó su hombro derecho, quemó un agujero en la manga y golpeó la pizarra.

– _¡Stupefy! – _exclamó la aurora antes cayeron chispas verdes.

Draco cayó al suelo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevió a moverse. Harry se dio cuenta que le dolían las uñas, pues las tenía clavadas en el marco de la puerta. Aflojó el apretón y fijó los ojos en la maestra.

Vega estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad. Convulsivamente apretó la mano en la herida. La varita salió de sus dedos impotentes y cayó al suelo.

– Profesora...- balbuceó Hermione.

Starlight se estremeció, como si solamente en este momento se diera cuenta de que los alumnos estaban en la clase. Miró a Hermione. Sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros. Se veía que la mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo para dominar su dolor y emociones.

– Ve por profesor Snape – dijo con calma horrorosa.

Hermine vaciló.

– ¿Por el profesor Snape? – repitió con inseguridad. – Tal vez sea mejor si llamo a...

– ¡Ve! – gritó Vega de tono imperativo.

Hermione saltó y salió rápidamente de la clase. La aurora miró a Harry.

– Manda un mensaje al director – ordenó. – Toma mi búho, sabrá donde encontrarlo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y partió a todo correr por la escalera, como si lo presiguiera una manada de arpías. Sospechaba que lo que había ocurrido no era una simple burla de Malfoy. Tenía una corazonada que era algo mucho más peligroso.

– ¡Salid de la clase! – Vega ordenó a los otros y se apoyó en la pared.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, Vega gimió y se le doblaron las rodillas. Con la mano temblorosa cogió un pequeño frasquete negro, colgado en su cuello. Sacó la clavija con los dientes y bebió el contenido de un trago. Su hombro derecho lo traspasó un dolor paralizante. Vega se apoyó en el banco más próximo y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto Hermione bajó corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Entró el pasillo que llevaba a los calabozos y después de correr un rato paró, sin aliento, ante de la puerta de la clase de Pociones. Sin pereder tiempo para golpear, apretó enérgicamente el picaporte.

Un grupo de los asustados alumnos del primer curso le miraron con curisosidad. Snape calló, sorprendido y furioso. En sus ojos negros ardieron los rayos peligrosos.

– ¡Granger! – gruñó glacialmente. – ¿Qué...?

Hermione le interrumpió sin ceremonias.

– Profesor¡tiene que ir conmigo, en seguida! – gritó.

Snape enmudeció. Miraba a Hermione con la mirada de un antropófago, la rabia desfiguró su cara pálida. Se levantó lentamente.

– Granger – dijo en voz baja, - esta vez exageraste. No voy a tolerar...

Hermione movió vehementemente la cabeza.

– ¡Pronto! – jadeó. – Malfoy... El _Avada Kedavra_...La profesora Starlight...

Snape se puso rígido. Por unos segundos no quitaba la vista de Hermione, como si quisiera leer de su cara que significaban todas sus palabras incoherentes. Y de repente comprendió. Se puso pálido y, sin miarar a los alumnos, salió corriendo de la clase. En el tercer piso atropelló a los estudinates, que seguían mirando con miedo la puerta de la clase de Defensa, y entró.

Vega estaba tumbada al suelo, le corrían temblores por el cuerpo. Severus la alcanzó en tres pasos.

– ¡Vega! – gritó y remeció a la bruja - ¿Qué pasó!

La aurora abrió los ojos y le miró con un alivio.

– Por fin... – susurró con dificultad. – Escucha, es muy importante...

Se retorció de dolor. Snape la observaba con ansiedad cada vez más grande. De repente, notó una herida en su hombro.

– Recibiste el _Avada_... – dijo sordamente y tocó con precaución la herida.

– Es sólo un rasguño – gruñó Vega. – Estaré bien... Es por este maldito elixiro que me siento mal.

Indicó el frasquete en su cuello. Su cara se desfiguró de dolor. Apretó los dientes.

– Escúchame...- dijo en voz baja, mirando a Severus con la vista ofuscada. –Es muy importante... – respiró con dificultad. – Nadie puede salir de Hogwarts. No dejen entrar a nadie¿entiendes¡A nadie...! - susurró, apretando la mano en el hombro de Snape. – Bloquea la puerta de mi oficina.Y di a Dumbledore ... – de nuevo le corrió temblor por el cuerpo, - que alguien venció el sistema de defensa... Hay un traidor entre nosotros...- susurró y perdió el conocimiento.

Albus Dembledore regresó a Hogwarts el mismo día y en seguida fue al hospital. Vega estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo, pero respiraba regularmente y la herida en su hombro se había cicatrizado.

– Todo va bien – la señora Pomfrey informó al Director. La bruja estaba un poco más pálida que normalmente. – Es sólo un rasguño, pero la maldición era muy poderosa. Es una suerte que Vega en seguida bebiera la _Vivimortis_. Pero si la _Avada_ la hubiera golpeado unos centímetros más cerca del corazón, nada podría ayudarle...

Dumbledore miraba a la aurora en sielncio. En sus ojos claros se dibujaba una gran preocupación. Parecía cansado y deprimido.

– No puedo creer que algo así haya ocurrido en nuestra escuela – dijo la señora Pomfrey. – Un alumno ataca a la profesora... ¡Con un _Avada Kedavra! _– se le quebró la voz y la mujer sollozó. – ¿Cómo es posible que este chico fuera capaz de hacerlo! – indicó a alguien en fondo de la sala.

En la cama junto a la pared estaba Draco Malfoy. Según instrucciones de Snape seguía estando bajo la influenza del hechizo aturdidor. Dumbledore lo miró reflexivamente.

– Me viene a la cabeza sólo una explicación, Poppy – dijo en voz baja. – Y tengo miedo de que no te va a gustar...


	15. El Domador

_Revisado por Ana María_

* * *

**15. El Domador**

_(11 enero 1996)_

Vega se despertó hacia el mediodía. Se sentía bastante bien, sin contar un dolor leve en su mano derecha. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la sala. El castillo parecía desierto. En el primer momento la sorprendió esto, pero después se dio cuenta, que este día tenía lugar un invernal partido de Quidditch – un acontecimiento excepcional en la historia de la escuela. Por este motivo, de camino a la oficina de Dumbledore Vega no encontró a ningún alumno.

Se detuvo cerca de la gárgola de piedra y dijo la contraseña. La escultura se movió con un bajo crujido y descubrió una escalera de caracol. Vega subió rápidamente y golpeó a la puerta.

– Entre – se oyó la voz de Dumbledore.

La aurora entró al despacho. No la sorprendió, que en una butaca frente al escritorio se encontrara sentado Snape.

– ¡Vega! – Dumbledore se puso de pie. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estar en el hospital.

– Me siento bien – dijo la bruja. - Además, tenemos poco tiempo. Ya sabe¿qué pasó ayer?

Echó una mirada rápida a Snape. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, Severus me ha contado todo. He preguntado también a unos alumnos. Vega – se acercó a la mujer. – No quiero pensar que pudiera ocurrir. Es un milagro que estés viva.

Vega negó.

– No, es un milagro que Draco Malfoy esté vivo – dijo secamente. - Cuando escuché la fórmula de la _Avada_, reaccioné maquinalmente y si no me hubiera detenido en el último momento... – calló y movió la cabeza, como si desechara los malos pensamientos. – Pude matarlo...

Snape se estremeció. En sus ojos se dibujó primero una sorpresa, después un recelo. Miraba fijamente a la aurora, como si quisiera leer todo de su cara.

Dumbledore suspiró.

– Todos nos damos cuenta - dijo con voz cansada, - que el chico no lo hizo él solo.

– Claro que no – le secundó Vega. – Hasta si alguien le hubiera inspirado esta idea, Malfoy no habría sido capaz de ejecutar el _Avada_, ni siquiera en el nivel básico. Esta maldición es particularmente fuerte. Podría hacerlo bajo la influencia del _Imperius,_ controlado por un mago poderoso.

–¿Lucius...? – Snape preguntó con recelo.

– No – Vega sonrió de modo desagradable, - alguien mucho más poderoso. El _Imperius_ fue ejecutado durante las vacaciones invernales, pero nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de eso por más que una semana. En mi opinión – miró a Dumbledore de modo penetrante, - Draco fue controlado por Voldemort.

Se hizo silencio. El viejo mago comenzó a caminar a lo largo del escritorio, frotando su frente.

– Me temo que tienes razón – dijo por fin. – Severus nos avisó, que Voldemort preguntaba por ti y tramaba algo. Por cierto – suspiró – se le ocurrió una idea diabólica. Sólo él podría usar al niño.

– Estoy segura que no se arregló sin participación de Lucius Malfoy - gruñó Vega glacialmente. – ¡Ea, le ajustaré las cuentas! – sus ojos ardieron de modo vengativo. – Pero no es lo más inquietante en esta historia.

Snape y Dumbledore la miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Entendéis, qué significa todo esto? – preguntó Vega. – Draco ejecutó la _Avada Kedavra_ en la clase. Pero el SDAO no permite usar las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts...

Los magos entendieron en un santiamén.

– Alguien engañó el sistema – dijo Snape lentamente.

Vega asintió.

– Probablemente – gruñó. – Como cada el sistema, el mío no es perfecto. Hay un modo para eludir las restricciones, dictadas por el SDAO. La maldición oscura puede ser ejecutada por un residente fijo de Hogwarts y eso significa un maestro ... o un alumno.

Sacó de su bolsillo una tabla negra, iluminada por miles líneas cruzadas.

– Es una Matriz de los Magos – explicó. – Cada conexión corresponde a una persona concreta que está en el castillo. El SDAO automáticamente imposibilita usar las Artes Oscuras a los extranjeros, pero en caso de los alumnos y los profesores se puede regular. A veces es necesario ejecutar un hechizo avanzado, por ejemplo durante una lección de la Defensa. Entonces puedo franquear temporalmente la restricción, para una o algunas personas.

Severus miró la tabla con gran interés.

– Por fin entiendo, como pudimos usar los hechizos de ataque durante nuestro duelo – dijo fascinado.

Vega asintió. Sacó su varita y la aproximó a la matriz. Las líneas coloradas se levantaron por encima de la superficie, creando una tridimensional telaraña luminosa. La bruja buscó en el embrollo un haz de color verde y comenzó a mirar las fibras separadas. Por fin encontró lo que había buscado. Movió la varita y las líneas volvieron a su puesto en la superficie de la tabla, excepto una, oscura, que seguía temblando en el aire.

– Mirad – Vega indicó la fibra. – Es la línea de Draco Malfoy. Debe lucir de verde, como todas las líneas de los Slytherines. Pero fue desconectada. Eso significa, que para el SDAO Draco Malfoy no existe. Por eso el sistema no detectó el _Imperius_ y el chico pudo ejecutar la _Avada._

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

– Entiendo... Creo¿qué no es fácil desconectar la línea?

– Eso depende – dijo la aurora. – No es nada extraordinario, si uno sabe, como hacerlo. La fibra puede ser desconectada a dos maneras: en la tabla o directamente en el sistema. La cosa es que sólo yo tengo autorizaciones para hacerlo... o, más bien, tenía – añadió lúgubremente.

– ¿Qué son las autorizaciones? – Snape no pudo ocultar la curiosidad.

Vega metió la tabla en su bolsillo.

– Para realizar modificación en la matriz, basta dar un hechizo activador – explicó. – Por desgracia, este hechizo no puede ser demasiado avanzado, para que no perturbe las conexiones. Eso excluye todos los hechizos identificados. Entonces, si la matriz cayera en las manos enemigas, no sería difícil ponerla en marcha. Por eso siempre la llevo conmigo. Si fuera necesario, podría destruirla enseguida.

– ¿Y el otro modo? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Vega se ensombreció.

– Como he dicho, se puede marcar los cambios directamente en el sistema – dijo. – Por supuesto, hay que hacerlo aquí, en Hogwarts. Lo que es más importante, primero hay que dar unos códigos del acceso. Son demasiado complicados para aprenderlos de memoria, pues tuvo que escribirlos... – miró a Dumbledore de modo penetrante. – Sospecho, que alguien los robó.

Se hizo un silencio. El fénix, que estaba durmiendo en la percha, abrió un ojo, miró alrededor y agitó las alas de oro. Una pluma bajó volando lentamente al suelo y cayó a los pies de Severus. El mago seguía su vuelo, sus ojos negros mostraron odio.

– ¡Devilson! – gruñó siniestramente.

Vega lo miró con atencción.

– Magnus Devilson...- repitió, observando la cara de Snape. – Es verdad, estuvo por aquí durante las vacacciones invernales, pero no es razón para formular acusaciones así.

Severus estaba callado, con la mirada fija en el suelo. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa desagradable, pero no pronunció palabra.

– Vega tiene razón, Severus – dijo Dumbledore. - Creo que tienes motivos para sospechar de Magnus. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir, que no lo comprendo – susurró. – Él nunca ha tenido nada que ver con Voldemort.

Snape comenzó a reírse, fríamente y lúgubremente. Levantó la cabeza y miró al director de Hogwarts con la mirada ardiente.

– Devilson fue mortífago! – casi escupió esta palabra. – Es cuando lo conocí.

Dumbledore frunció las cejas. Se veía, que las revelaciones de Snape le habían impresionado mucho.

– Magnus fue mortífago – susurró a si mismo. – Nunca sospecharía...

Vega golpeó la mesa con el puño.

– ¡Otro que se nos había escapado! – gruñó. – Y estoy segura, que no es el último. Temo que en el futuro tendremos mucho más sorpresas así. A pesar de eso, - añadió, clavando los ojos en Snape, - que Devilson fuera mortífago no significa, que sigue trabajando para Voldemort. Dicen que la gente cambia... ¿verdad, Severus? – sonrió con ironía.

Snape no reaccionó. Se aproximó a la ventana y clavó la vista en el cielo gris. En sus ojos fríos se dibujaba cansancio y resignación.

– Os contaré una historia... – comenzó bajo, su voz parecía venir de un abismo profundo. – Una noche de verano, hace dieciséis años, unos mortífagos, cinco hombres y dos mujeres, se encontraron en el patio de una casa abandonada. Este día uno de ellos celebró su cumpleaños, entonces tuvieron motivo para hacer una fiesta. Se senatron al pie de un gran árbol, sacaron botellas de alcohol. Bebieron como si fuera agua. Sólo uno de ellos, llamado el Domador, no tocó las bebidas. Supo, que más tarde irían a divertirse de otra manera, y quiso estar sobrio. Siempre decía, que así podía sentir mejor el sabor de la muerte.

Calló como si fuera aplastado por peso de los recuerdos. Apoyó el hombro al vano de la ventana, apretó el puño.

– Se aparecieron en un pequeña ciudad en el sur de Ingleterra – continuó con la voz desprovista de emociones. – Eran las vacaciones, mucha gente con niños ... los muggles. Fue lo que buscaron los mortífagos.Se acercaron a la puerta de una vieja casa de huéspedes, situada en el bosque, a orillas de un lago a dos kilómetros de la ciudad. Los perros hicieron ruido, pero el Domador se dirigió a ellos y se callaron en seguida. Tenía un don extraordinario para domar animales... En la casa de huéspedes vivían unas familias y un grupo de alumnos de Londres. Los mortífagos estaban encantados. Se dispersaron por los pasillos, riéndo y llamándose con voces roncas. Sacaron a los muggles de las camas y los juntaron al borde del lago. No ejecutaron hechizos para silenciarlos. Nadie podría oír sus gritos desesperados, y sin los gritos todo no sería tan divertido...

Pegó la frente a la ventana. Abajo, en el patio del castillo, aparecieron los primeros grupos de alumnos que regresaban del partido de Quidditch.

– Comenzaron con "enseñanza de nadar" – dijo Snape. – Ejecutó a un muggle un hechizo paralizante, lo echaron al agua y contaron en alta voz cunatos segundos se matenería encima del agua. Después organizaron una "competición"¿el muggle de quién nadaría más tiempo? Uno de los chicos quiso ganar muchísimo...y exageró. El viejo dueño de la casa ya no salió a la superficie. Lo causó alegría. Los mortífagos estaban ya totalmente ebrios y se pusieron a echar maldiciones a los muggles. Sólo el Domador conservaba una calma olímpica – en la voz de Snape sonó un tono siniestro. – Él todavía proyectaba su mejor número...

Tras de la ventana aulló el viento y los primeros copos de nieve cayeron de las nubes oscuras.

– Se acercó a los alumnos, agachados bajo un árbol, y comenzó a hablarles sobre animales – continuó Severus. – Nadie sabía contar como él y aunque los niños tuvieron miedo, lo escuchaban fascinados. El Domador les describió costumbres de lobos: como cazaban, como seguían el rastro y como atacaban en toda la manada. Por fin les dijo, que hasta el perro más dócil tenía algo de una bestia salvaje... Silbó y del bosque salieron los perros del dueño. Sentían en el aire pavor y locura, pues corrían alrededor con agitación, mostrando los colmillos, no se sabía a quien: a nosotros, a si mismos o a los muggles, petrificados del terror. El Domador eligió un chcio del grupo, lo colocó en un tocón y sacó la varita. Los otros mortífagos lo observaban con curiosidad. El Domador se sonrió como un demonio y exclamó una fórmula. En un instante sobre el tacón no estaba el chico, sino un conejo blanco. El Domador silbó a los perros y les indicó el conejo de manera alentadora. Las bestias circulaban por un momento en torno al tacón y de repente, como a una voz de mando, atacaron. Se remolinaban entre aullidos y ladridos, que ensordecieron hasta los gritos de los muggles. Por fin los perros terminaron y se dispersaron por el borde del lago: morros manchados de sangre, ollares hinchados y venteados la nueva caza. Lo que dejaron del conejo fue una macha roja y unos mechones blancos. Los mortífagos se pusieron en pie, mirándose con recelo. Hasta ellos no esperaban algo así. Sólo el Domador estuvo en séptimo cielo. Reía y gritaba, que la carne fresca era más buena. Dirigió su varita hacia los niños y exclamó una fórmula oscura. De repente, sobre sus cuerpos se abrieron heridas sangrantes, en el aire flotaba olor de sudor y sangre. Los perros estaban locos. Con aullidos horribles circulaban en torno a los niños que gritaban, cinco grandes y negras sombras de la muerte. El Domador los observó con locos brillos en sus ojos. De un golpe gritó y dio un aullido animal. Como si recibieran una señal esperada, los perros se echaron sobre los niños...

La voz de Snape se convirtió en susurro ronco. Calló y apretó las manos sobre el antepecho de piedra. Respiró con dificultad.

– Los muggles se echaron a huir del pánico – continuó, ya tranquilamente. – Nadie les persiguió. Los mortífagos miraban la masacre bajo el arból como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Cada momento sobre la hierba caían huesos y desgarrados trozos de carne. El ladrido de los perros se mezclaba con los gritos de los asesinados y con la risa loca del Domador. Y de repente, sin decir una palabra, los mortífagos se desaparecieron, uno tras otro. Con tal que se encontraran lejos de este jaleo infernal y olor de la sangre...

Las últimas palabras se dispersaron en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se movió. Tras la ventana se desencadenó la tormenta y el despacho se sumió en las tinieblas lúgubres. Pasaron los minutos, medidos con tictac del viejo reloj. Por fin Dumbledore se levantó con dificultad de su sillón y se acercó a la chimenea. Saltaron las llamas. En su luz centelleante la cara del viejo mago se maracron años y preocupaciones.

– Horroroso...- dijo en voz sorda. – Magnus Devislon... Y yo siempre confié en este hombre...Le dio tarabajo en Hogwarts – movió la cabeza con recelo.

Snape tembló.

– Cuando lo vio aquí, entre estos niños... – susurró. – Recordé todo. Le mandé irse de Hogwarts...y obedeció. Tenía demasiado que perder – en su voz apagada sonó un tono de fría ironía.

– Entonces por eso renunció a su empleo – gruñó Dumbledore.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible – preguntó Vega, hasta ahora silenciosa, - que nadie nunca sospechara de los mortífagos en este crimen?

Severus suspiró con dificultad.

– Cunado todo se hubo acabado, el Domador capturó a los muggles sobrevivientes y modificó sus memorias. Siempre exacto y dominado, del principio al fin... Después depusieron, que los niños fueron mordidos hasta la muerte por los perros del dueño de la casa, el que luego se suicidió. En el lago encontraron su cuerpo. Los perros eran de una raza muy peligrosa. Todo parecía correcto.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Dumbledore miraba a Snape con dolor en sus ojos.

– Severus – preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto¿Por qué por todos los años ocultaste, que Devilson había cometido el crimen tan abominable?

Severus se volvió de la ventana. Tenía aspecto horroroso. Su cara estaba gris, como si toda la sangre hubiera salido de su cuerpo. Los ojos parecían dos simas de la muerte. Miró a Dumbledore.

– Porque yo fui mortífago, que ahogó este pobre hombre – dijo sordamente.

Severus estaba sentado en las tinieblas, sumergido en pensamientos lúgubres. No sentía nada, ni alivio, ni rabia, ni tristeza. Sólo un vacío – frío, paralizante, infinito.

"Es lo que deben sentir los presos de Azkaban" pensó, pero reflexionó en seguida. "No, ellos tienen su pavor y su desesperación. Yo no tengo nada..."

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Severus no reaccionó. La llamada repitió, esta vez más fuerte. El mago quedaba inmóvil, pero el visitante nocturno parecía determinado a entrar. Murmuró algo en voz baja y la puerta se abrió. Esto atrajo la atención de Snape, por qué había bloquedado la puerta con un hechizo poderoso. Miró al hombre que entró.

Era Albus Dumbledore. La luz de su varita alumbró el despacho: Snape sentado en su sillón y un gran cofre de viaje sobre el suelo. En la cara de Dumbledore se dibujó asombro.

–¿Qué significa esta maleta, Severus? – preguntó con ansiedad, cerrando la puerta.

– Me voy – Snape anunció secamente. – Renuncio a mi empleo del meastro.

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido.

– Por Barba de Merlín¿de qué hablas? – exclamó.

Severus se aproximó al viejo mago y le miró a la cara.

– Lo he engañado a usted por la segunda vez, director – dijo en voz baja. – Por tantos años no le revelé la verdad... la verdad de mí. Usted creía, que aunque era mortífago, nunca había matado a nadie – por su cara pálida pasó la sombra de profunda tristeza. – Y yo... ¡no soy mejor que Devilson!

En los ojos azules de Dumbledore centelleó la compasión.

– Severus – dijo con suavidad, - confié en ti hace años, porque creí, que eras un buen hombre. No me equivoqué, muchas veces diste pruebas de tu lealtad. Cada persona merece una oportunidad para enmendarse, pero no todos son capaces de aprovecharla. Tú lo has logrado, Severus – dijo con fuerza. – Te confiaría mi vida.

Miraba a Snape con gravedad, sus ojos brillaban. El maestro de pociones levantó la cabeza.

– Gracias... – dijo sordamente.

Dumbledore se serenó.

– Bueno, no volvamos más a esto – declaró con sonrisa. - ¡Y encendamos la luz!

Movió su varita y empezaron a arder candelas, inundando el cuarto de un cálido brillo amarillo. Dumbledore se acomodó en el sillón de Snape.

– Vega acaba de regresar de la mansión de Malfoy – informó al maestro de pociones. – Como lo sospechamos, nuestro querido Lucius desapareció. Su esposa no tiene idea de que pudiera pasar con él. Se sorprendió, de modo muy desagradable, cuando el Destacamento Especial rodeó la casa. Estoy seguro que recordó todos los escondites, en cuales Lucius guardaba objetos prohibidos. Cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Draco, casi se desmaya. Vega le explicó con cortesía, que su esposo estaba implicado en ejecutar el _Imperius_ a su hijo – se sonrió con ironía. – Creo que nadie se atrevió llamar a Lucius Malfoy por el nombre, que lo llamó su esposa. Estaba furiosa. Si yo fuera Lucius, no regresaría pronto a casa... Y lo que es más importante, Narcisa se acordó, que durante las vacaciones invernales Lucius llevó su hijo a una larga excursión. Cuando regresaron, Draco estaba muy cansado y un poco raro, pero la mañana siguiente se comportó normalmente.

– Una visita a Voldemort...- murmuró Snape.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y cómo está Draco? – preguntó Severus. - ¿Ya recuperó el conocimiento?

– Sí. Lo visitó su madre. Vega no quiso permitirlo, pero cedió a mi ruego. Está furiosa por que Malfoy escapó.

– ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó Snape en voz baja.

Dumbledore lo miró atentamente por encima de las gafas.

– Bastante bien – contestó. – Todavía no puede mover hábilmente la mano derecha, pero estará bien. Cuando pienso en esto... – de repente, su voz se hizo muy seria. – Sólo Vega pudo salir incólumne de un aprieto así.

Snape asintió en silencio. En sus ojos negros se reflejó la luz del fuego.

– ¿Me perdonará algún día? – preguntó a las llamas bailando.

Las llamas silbaron pero no le dieron la respuesta. En cambio, le contestó Dumbledore.

– Vega confía en ti, Severus.

Snape lo miró sorprendido, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado, que otra persona estaba en el despacho.

– Confía... – repitió con duda. – No, no creo... De una vez para siempre dejó de confiar en mi esta noche en la casa de Lupin.

– No tienes razón – dijo Dumbledore con leve sonrisa. – Vega, la aprendiz de Alastor Moody, la más suspicaz aurora que conozco, no te habría encomendado la seguridad de Hogwarts, si no estuviera segura que podía confiar en ti. Pudo llamar a McGonagall, a Fitwick, pero mandó a llamarte a ti. ¿Sabes, por qué? – sus ojos azules ardieron. – Porque Vega sabe, que a pesar de todo que ocurrió en el pasado, tú nunca la traicionarás.

Severus observaba las llamas claras sin decir una palabra. El reloj crujió y comenzó a sonar la medianoche. Expiró el último gong y se hizo el sielncio.

– Confía... – por fin susurró Snape. – Tal vez... Pero¿me perdonará?

Las llamas estaban calladas. Dumbledore suspiró y clavó la vista en el fuego.


	16. El hechizo imperdonable

_Revisado por Ana María_

**16. El hechizo imperdonable**

_(5 febrero 1996)_

Un mes después de la memorable lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, todos seguían hablando sobre el ataque. A los alumnes les dijeron, que Draco actuó bajo la influenza del _Imperius_, pero no revelaron quién y por qué forzó al chico a atacar a la profesora Starlight.

Se hacía diversas conjeturas, en muchas de ellas se aparecía el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Harry no tenía dudas. En su corazón se despertó el pavor antiguo, de nuevo comenzó a oír en sus sueños una risa cruel y diabólica. Le dieron escalofríos al pensar en lo que habría pasado, si Draco le hubiera apuntado a él. Sabía, que ya estaría muerto.

Ron y Hermione pensaban lo mismo, pues desde hacía un mes nunca dejaban a Harry a solas. Cada vez, cuando a lo lejos se aparecía un Slytherin, Hermione sacaba su varita y Ron apretaba en el puño bolitas de plata, llenas de elixir paralizante. Después de una semana Harry estaba harto de eso y aunque sabía, que sus amigos querían protegerlo, les prohibió categóricamente continuar esta actividad de guardia. Argumentó, que no él sino la profesora Starlight fue el objetivo de Malfoy.

Draco dejó el hospital después de cinco días, pero era difícil reconocer en él al chico arrogante y cínico que había sido antes. Se volvió callado, lúgubre y reflexivo. Dejó de pinchar a Harry y de mencionar a su padre. Durante las lecciones de defensa se sentaba en el último banco y evitaba mirar en los ojos de Vega. En cambio ella, con grand asombro de los Gryffindors, lo trataba como si no se hubiera pasado nada.

Hagrid regresó a Hogwarts a finales de enero y desde entonces quería oír cada día toda la historia. Durante la narración caminaba agitado por su cuarto, murmurando: "Imposible…", "_Avada Kedavra!", _"Algo así… ¡en Hogwarts!"

Este día pasó lo mismo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaban frente a la chimenea, bebían té y esperaban hasta que Hagrid irradiara una dosis diaria de indignación. Fang dormía en su colchón de paja cerca de la puerta, con una pata apoyada a una piedra gris. Harry sospechaba, que era uno de los huevos de gárgola.

Hagrid se sentó impetuosamente a una silla de madera, que crujió y se tambaleó de modo muy peligroso.

–¡Qué historia! – jadeó. - ¡Todavía no lo puedo creer!

– Sí - asintió Hermione, que siempre era la narradora, - y entonces la profesora Starlight me mandó por Snape.

– Nada de extraño ... – murmuró Hagrid, moviendo la cabeza con comprensión.

En los ojos de Ron ardieron rayos de rabia.

–¡Y para mi es muy raro! – gruñó. – ¿Cómo se puede confiar en mortífago en el momento así?

Era una cuestión que preocupaba a Ron todo el tiempo. Hagrid lo miró con reprobación y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hermione fue primera.

– ¡Esto se hace aburrido! – estalló, poniéndose en pie y mirando a Ron con i ndignación. - ¡¿Por qué siempre sospechas al profesor Snape de todo lo peor!

Ya que antes Hermione misma tenía sospechas en cuanto al maestro de pociones, pero todas desaparecieron en el día del ataque de Malfoy. La chica creía que si su admirada profesora confiaba en él, no había razones para preocuparse.

–¡No lo sospecho por nada! – se aferró Ron. – Digo, que ...

–¡Ni hablar! – bufó furiosamente Hermione. –Que no te guste no significa, que es villano en esta historia.

– Hermione tiene razón – la apoyó Hagrid. – No busques a los enemigos donde no están, como dicen los sabios. No fue Snape que ejecutó el _Imperius _a Draco, sino...

Calló y miró rápidamente a Harry. El chico suspiró.

– Sabemos, quien está detrás de esto, Hagrid – dijo en voz baja. – Y quien le ayudó. No es secreto, que la profesora Starlight busca a Lucius Malfoy.

– Vale, es verdad – Hagrid asintió con la cabeza. – Si ya sabéis tanto, os diré, que hasta ahora es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Vega mandó a los aurores a todas partes del país, pero no pueden descubrir el rastro de Malfoy. Está muy furiosa...

– Nada extraño – murmuró Harry. – Malfoy es uno de los más fanáticos partidarios de Voldemort.

Hagrid tembló al oír el nombre maldito. Miró rápidamente la ventana y se inclinó hacia la chimenea.

– No se trata sólo de esto – dijo en voz baja. – Sabéis...Vega Starlight y Lucius Malfoy son enemigos jurados. Ya se odiaban cuando eran alumnos en Hogwarts. Muchas veces produjeron alborotos. Por lo común, se acaba con maldiciones pérfidas y la intervención de algún maestro, pero una vez...- hizo una pausa dramática. - a causa de Malfoy, Vega se metió en un gran lío.

–¿Un lío? – repitieron a unísono Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Hagrid, contento, que sus palabras excitaron el interés, apoyó las piernas a la pared de la chimenea.

– No lo vi con mis propios ojos – comenzó, - pero conozco cada detalle, como si hubiera estado allá. Sirius me contó una parte, Vega la otra. De todos modos, la historia comienza con...

_(17 abril 1977)_

James Potter fue el héroe del día. Su acción espléndida; después de que cogió el Snitch frente a un sorprendido Nott, el buscador de Slytherin, terminó el partido de Quidditch en el momento, cuando la ventaja del equipo verde-blanco alcanzó noventa puntos. Entonces, no era nada de extraño, que en la mesa de Gryffindor reinara la alegría y la excitación.

La situación fue diferente a la mesa de Slytherin. Nadie reía allá. El equipo de Quidditch estaba sentado con caras lúgubres, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un desesperado Adrián Nott, el autor de la derrota infame. El capitán del equipo, Lucius Malfoy, era el más furioso. Ese año tenía la última posibilidad para ganar la Copa de Quidditch para su casa y esta posibilidad se le iba de las manos. Cada estallido de risa a la mesa de Gryffindor causaba un paroxismo de rabia en la pálida cara de Malfoy y sus ojos fríos se clavaban en James con verdadero odio.

Dentro de poco los Slytherins comenzaron a marcharse a la chita callando del Gran Comedor. Vega, al notar a Malfoy saliendo, no pudo privarse de derrotar su enemigo jurado.

– ¡Malfoy! – llamó. - ¿Ya sales? ¿O tal vez os entrenéis por la noche? Eso explicaría, porque vuestro buscador jugaba como si no hubiera visto nada.

Los Gryffindors estallaron de risa. Malfoy se volvió, sus ojos ardieron con rayos mortíferos. Hizo un movimiento como si quisiera sacar su varita, pero decidió que sería mejor no arriesgarse a la vista de los profesores. Se aproximó lentamente a la mesa y se detuvo unos pasos de Vega. Algunos Slytherins, incluso Snape, estaban detrás de el.

– Veo que estás de buen humor, Starlight – gruñó glacialmente. – Alégrate, mientras puedas. Tienes poco tiempo...

El rumor de las voces comenzó a bajar, algunos alumnos del primer año miraron a Lucius con ansiedad.

–¿Con qué me amenazas, Malfoy? – preguntó Vega irónicamente - ¿Habrás decidido hacerte mortífago?

Se hizo un silencio siniestro. Los ojos de Malfoy ardieron con odio. Sacó su varita. Vega se puso en pie en un santiamén.

–¿Algún problema? – preguntó una tranquila voz.

El profesor Randall se aproximó a la mesa. Midió a todos con una mirada que decía que el maestro sabía muy bien que estaba pasando.

– Creo que ya es hora para marcharos a los dormitorios – dijo con una sonrisa significativa.

Los alumnos más jóvenes comenzaron a salir con alivio. El terror a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos se había extendido entre la comunidad mágica y las amenazas de Malfoy les asustaron un poco.

Ni Lucius, ni Vega dejaron sus sitios. Seguían mirándose con odio y antipatía, preparados para sacar sus varitas en cada momento.

Eso concierne a todos – dijo Randall, esta vez más categóricamente.

Sirius tiró a Vega de la manga.

– Vamos, no vale la pena hablar con él – dijo, echando una mirada despectiva a Malfoy.

Vega dirigió la última sonrisa burlona a Malfoy y fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasaba al Slytherin, este se volvió bruscamente.

–¡Cuídate, Starlight! – silbó en voz temblando de rabia. – Me vas a pagar por esto. Después de los sangre sucia llegará el tiempo de los bastardos como eres tú.

–¡Malfoy! – exclamó Randall con indignación.

Vega se detuvo a medio paso.

–¡Sí! – Lucius rió irónicamente, perdiendo el dominio de sí mismo. – Te falta mucho para la sangre pura. ¡Tu madre debe de haber estado con un muggle!

–¡Cállate, Lucius! – dijo severamente Dumbledore, levantándose de su sitio a la mesa de profesores.

Vega estaba petrificada y sentía que la agarraba una ola de ira violenta. Apretó los puños. En su mente sonaron las palabras de Malfoy. Se llenó de odio y sed de matar, sacó la varita y se volvió vehementemente, apuntando al Slytherin. Estaba pálida, sus labios se le torcieron de un modo cruel. Sus ojos tomaron un color de hierro.

–¡_Crucio!_ – chilló agudamente.

Lucius cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor. Algunas personas gritaron. Sirius quedó inmóvil, totalmente estupefacto. Snape miró a Vega con recelo.

No sólo los alumnos fueron conmovidos. McGonagall sentaba sin moverse, pálida como una pared, mirando a chico con horror. El profesor Green parecía como si hubiera visto su propia muerte. Otros maestros cambiaron miradas asustadas.

–¡Vega, acaba ya! – ordenó Dumbledore con dureza.

Sin resultado.

Randall salió del shock, sacó la varita y la dirigió hacia Vega.

–¡_Expelliarmus_! – exclamó.

La mano de Vega tembló, pero la chica no soltó la varita. Parecía ignorar de hecho, que alguien ejecutó un hechizo.

–¡_Expelliarmus_! – gritó Randall con creciente ansiedad.

Esta vez la varita de Vega le movió más poderosamente, pero no llegó a escapar de mano. Malfoy se retorcío de dolor, pálido como la muerte.

–¡Apartaos! – ordenó una voz severa.

Dumbledore pasó rápidamente a los alumnos, sus ojos brillaron encima de las gafas.

– No soy capaz de desarmarla... – dijo nervioso Randall.

– _Expelliarmus_! – exclamó Dumbledore imperativamente.

Una gran fuerza tiró a Vega. La chica se tambaleó, pero no soltó la varita, a lo largo de que comenzaron a saltar chispas azules. Dumbledore parecía estupefacto.

– Extraordinario... – murmuró. – un poder excepcional... No queda más que... ¡_Stupefy_! – exclamó.

Un rayo rojo disparó hacia Vega. La chica cayó inconsciente al suelo. Dumbledore se inclinó rápidamente y levantó su varita. La miró atentamente y la escondió en el bolsillo de su vestido. Luego se acercó a Malfoy, que ya dejó de gritar y estaba tumbado sin moverse, respirando con dificultad.

– Llevadlo al hospital – se dirigió a los conmovidos Slytherins. –Estará bien – añadió de manera tranquilizante.

Los amigos de Malfoy le ayudaron a levantarse y le sacaron de la sala. Lucius estaba temblando y tenía la mirada ofuscada. Dumbledore les seguía con la vista. Notó que Severus Snape se fue con ellos con desgana, mirando a Vega con inquietud.

– Es terrible... – oyó la voz temblorosa de Randall. – La maldición imperdonable... en Hogwarts...

Dumbledore se volvió y miró a Vega con gran preocupación.

En el silencio sonaron pasos rápidos. De la mesa de maestros corría Minerva McGonagall. Se detuvo delante de Dumbledore,

– Albus - dijo débilmente. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ellos llegarán en seguida.

– Sobre todo, guardemos la calma – dijo Dumbledore con voz dominada. – Pido a todos que regresen a sus dormitorios.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a la salida.

– Profesor – Sirius estaba claramente nervioso. – Eso significa... ¿No la llevarán a Azkaban?

– Haré todo lo que pueda para no permitirlo – dijo el director categóricamente. – Pero esta vez tu hermana tiene grandes problemas. Y ahora ya ve…

– Pero... – Sirius quiso protestar.

La mirada severa de Dumbledore cortó la discusión. El chico fue hacia la salida de mala gana.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Sirius, Dumbledore sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia Vega, diciendo: "_Enervate_". La chica abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con inseguridad. De repente, como si hubiera recordado todo, se puso en pie de un salto, mirando a Dumbledore con espanto.

– Que he hecho... – balbuceó. – No he querido... pero cuando el dijo... - sus ojos grises brillaron de odio a la sola mención.

– Entiendo – dijo Dumbledore con calma, sin quitar su mirada penetrante de Vega. – Pero ahora quiero saber una cosa: ¿dónde aprendiste la maldición imperdonable?

La chica estaba callada, con la cabeza bajada.

–¿Aprendiste este hechizo del lord Voldemort? – preguntó el director severamente.

Vega levantó la cabeza vehementemente, en su cara se dibujaba recelo e indignación.

–¡No! – protestó con fuerza, aunque su voz temblaba un poco. - ¡No tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Tiene que creerme! Todo esto estaba en el libro...

Se interrumpió, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta, que dijo una palabra más de lo que debía.

Demasiado tarde.

–¿Qué libro es? – preguntó Dumbledore en seguida.

Vega sabía que no le quedaba más que decir la verdad.

– Sobre las Artes Oscuras avanzadas – susurró, con la vista clavada en tierra.

–¿Dónde lo tienes?

Vega pensaba intensamente. Snape trajo el libro en secreto y todo el año habían estudiado poderosos hechizos de Artes Oscuras, pero no pudo decírselo a Dumbledore. No quería que Severus tuviera problemas a causa de ella.

– Lo compré durante las vacaciones – dijo, tratando de sonar creíble. – En el Callejón Knocturn. A un mago extranjero.

– Quiero verlo – declaró Dumbledore.

Un tono de su voz demostraba que quería hacerlo en seguida.

– No lo tengo – Vega afirmó con celo. – Es decir, no lo tengo ya. Cuando había aprendido todo, lo quemé.

Sobre la página del título se veía un sello, presentando una araña negra. Vega estaba segura que Dumbledore conocía esta señal y reconocería a su verdadero propietario.

Sin embargo, el profesor no parecía convencido.

– Chica – dijo con voz cansada. – Dentro de un rato llegarán los aurores. Sin duda registrarán todas tus cosas. Si encuentran algo...

–¡Le juro! ¡Lo quemé! – gimió Vega, claramente asustada a la mención de los aurores.

Prefería no pensar en lo que habría pasado si la semana anterior no hubiera devuelto el libro a Severus.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con estruendo y entró un sofocado Hagrid. Cuando vio la extraña asamblea, puso los ojos platos, pero evidentemente se le había ocurrido algo más raro, porque corrió a Dumbledore.

– Profesor – jadeó, - vienen aquí tres hombres del Ministerio. Uno es Alastor Moody.

– Les espero, Rubeus – dijo Dumbledore con calma. – Invítales a mi despacho – puso la mano sobre el hombro de Vega. – Vamos.

Salieron del Gran Comedor. Cuando cruzaron el pasillo, Vega sintió una mirada aguda. Miró a su alrededor y notó a Severus, oculto detrás de un pilar. Les observaba con gran angustia.

Llegaron a la oficina del director. Dumbledore indicó la silla a Vega y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, con los ojos clavados en la puerta. No pasaron más que cinco minutos, cuando en la escalera sonaron pasos rápidos y alguien golpeó. Vega se quedó inmóvil.

– Entre – dijo Dumbledore, levantándose.

Tres personas entraron al cuarto, dos hombres y una mujer. Todos parecían muy serios.

– Albus, ¿qué diablos pasó? – comenzó la bruja. Tenía cerca de cuarenta años y estaba muy nerviosa. – Recibimos una señal de que en Hogwarts usaron una maldición imperdonable. No quise creerlo.

– No avisaste, que intentarías mostrar el _Cruciatus _a los alumnos - añadió uno de los hombres.

El tercero de los recién llegados no dijo nada, sino que bufó con burla. Fijó los ojos, fríos y penetrantes, en Vega, como si supiera bien porque estaba allí. Dumbledore lo notó.

– El instinto de auror no te engaña, Alastor – dijo. – Es Vega Starlight, quien ejecutó la maldición imperdonable.

En los claros ojos de auror brillaron rayos malignos, a la vista de los cuales Vega se agachó en la silla. Los demás la observaban con asombro.

–¿Ella ejecutó el _Cruciatus_? – preguntó la bruja con recelo. – No creo que una chica de dieciséis años sea capaz de hacer un hechizo tan avanzado.

– Es verdad, Arabella – dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. - Aunque, créeme, daría mucho por que tuvieras razón. Por desgracia, la señorita Stralight es muy talentosa y logró dominar la maldición imperdonable.

Los labios de Moody se torcieron en una mueca desagradable.

–¿Entonces, eres mortífaga? – preguntó de mal augurio. - ¿Voldemort te enseñó atormentar a la gente?

–¡No! – gritó Vega, poniéndose en pie. Apretó los puños, sus ojos ardieron. - ¡No soy mortífaga!

–¡Cada uno lo dice, cuando lo cogemos! – Moody rió lúgubremente.

– Yo creo a Vega, Alastor – declaró Dumbledore. – La conozco y sé, que no miente. Cuéntanos todo que me has dicho – se dirigió a la chica.

Vega respiró y comenzó a hablar. Los magos la escuchaban atentamente. Cuando hubo terminado, Moody bufó con rabia.

–¿Quieres que te crea? – se mofó. - ¿Dices, que compraste este libro oscuro de un extranjero y después lo quemaste? ¡Una tontería!

–¡Calma, calma, Alastor! – dijo el mago del ministerio. – Exageras un poco. En cuanto a mí, no veo razones para que no creer a la señorita Starlight. Sobre todo, que Albus responde por ella.

Moody le miró con hostilidad.

– Aun si es verdad, Willis, ¿quién estudia hoy las Artes Oscuras, si no intenta unirse a Voldemort? Si esta chica no es todavía mortífaga, seguramente quiere hacerse una.

–¡No! – Vega protestó rudamente. – Le he dicho que estudiaba estas maldiciones por curiosidad.

Moody no estaba convencido. Su mirada glacial no dejaba lugar a dudas.

– Entonces, tienes intereses peculiares – dijo venenosamente. – Y arriesgados...

– Déjalo, Moody – dijo Willis en tono impaciente. – Como siempre, buscas a los enemigos en todas partes. Estoy seguro, que esta chica no tiene nada que ver con los mortífagos.

– Estoy de acuerdo con John – le apoyó Arabella.

Moody bufó con enfado.

– Lo que no cambia el hecho – continuó la bruja, - de que la maldición fue ejecutada. Albus, sabes bien, qué pena es obligatoria.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

– Lo sé – dijo seriamente, - pero en este caso hay que tomar en cuenta las circunstancias atenuantes. Vega no usó la maldición para atacar a alguien con premeditación. Fue provocada, en modo abominable, y perdió el dominio de sí misma. Además, es una alumna excelente, la prefecta de Gryffindor y tengo gran confianza en ella.

Vega tuvo la impresión que Dumbledore pronunció la palabra "gran" con acento excepcional, echándole una mirada penetrante.

– _Cruciatus _es _Cruciatus_ – gruñó Moody. – Cada uno sabe, que por la maldición imperdonable se va directamente a Azkaban. Tenemos que defender nuestra comunidad de esos que son capaces de servirse de estos hechizos peligrosos. Son capaces de hacerlo y lo hacen – añadió acentuando sus palabras.

– El derecho debe ser severo, pero no cruel – dijo Dumbledore con fuerza. – Vega actuó mal, pero no la pongáis al mismo nivel que esos de Azkaban.

Arabella comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro, con cada vuelta echando una mirada cansada a la chica.

– Hay sólo una solución – dijo por fin, parándose cerca de la chimenea. – Consideremos, que fue una maldición involuntaria. Porque tuvo lugar en el campo de la escuela, depende de la jurisdicción de Dumbledore. Albus, castígala como juzgues conveniente.

John Willis aceptó esta proposición con alivio.

– Estoy de acuerdo – declaró y suspiró profundamente.

–¿Alastor? – preguntó la bruja.

Moody parecía furioso y lo expresó en seguida.

–¡Vuestra indulgencia es lamentable! – gruñó. – Pero tú decides, Arabella. Y tú – se dirigió a Vega y en sus ojos brillaron rayos peligrosos, - Cuídate... Te vigilaré. Si me das una razón para sospechar de ti, ni siquiera Dumbledore te salvará.

Vega sintió escalofríos, pero sostuvo con determinación la mirada del auror. Moody sonrió diabólicamente, saludó al director de Hogwarts y salió del despacho.

– Ya nos vamos – dijo Willis. – Hasta luego, Albus.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, Dumbledore cogió una garrafa, llenó una copa pequeña con un líquido transparente y lo bebió de un trago. Apartó la garrafa y miró a Vega con gran preocupación.

–¿Te das cuenta – preguntó en voz cansada – qué te amenazaba? Ellos tenían derecho de mandarte a Azkaban.

Vega estaba con la cabeza bajada. Ahora, después del encuentro con los aurores, se dio cuenta de lo espantoso de la situación.

– No quise hacerlo, juro... - susurró.

Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le puso la mano por el hombro.

– Lo sé – dijo suavemente.

Vega levantó la cabeza. En sus ojos se dibujaba arrepentimiento y desesperación.

– Profesor – comenzó en voz temblorose, - ahora... me echará de Hogwarts?

–¡Qué dices! – se indignó Dumbledore. – Claro que no.

– Pero – Vega no pudo creerlo – después de lo que hice...

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza.

– Si fuera sólo tu culpa, realmente no vacilaría ni un segundo. Pero, en primer lugar, sé bien como sucedió. Y en segundo lugar, yo mismo soy un poco culpable.

La chica lo miró asombrada.

– Sí – continuó Dumbledore. – Me reprocho que no sabía, que hacías en el tiempo libre. Y debo saberlo... Sospechaba que con Severus estudiabais las Artes Oscuras, pero no creía, que fuisteis tan lejos... No os aprecié.

Vega estaba tan aturdida con las palabras de Dumbledore, que en el primer momento no se dio cuenta que el director usó plural. Cuando lo comprendió, se puso pálida y miró al mago con la mirada confusa. Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

– Sí, sí, sé sobre Severus – dijo. – Os observaba desde hace años. Desde el tiempo cuando comenzó vuestra amistad - algo muy raro entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lo interpretaba como intereses comunes... y no me equivoqué. Este libro fatal... pertenece a Severus, ¿verdad? Y no lo quemaste.

Vega estaba callada. No se atrevió a mentirle a Dumbledore, pero si confirmaba sus suposiciones, se sentiría como una traidora. Sin embargo, el mago pareció comprender bien sus indecisiones y no esperó la respuesta.

– Sé que querías proteger a Severus – dijo seriamente, - pero es un juego arriesgado mentir a un auror. Moody tenía derecho forzarte a beber _Veritaserum, _un elixir de la verdad. Y si te cogiera en una mentira... - paró de hablar.

Vega seguía mirando el suelo.

– Esto no se puede repetir nunca – dijo el mago categóricamente. – Vega, te prohíbo estudiar Artes Oscuras. Lo mismo se refiere a Severus... además hablaré con él mañana. Te repito una vez más – miró al chica severamente, - ningunas maldiciones prohibidas mientras estés en Hogwarts. ¿Entiendes?

Vega asintió lúgubremente.

– Bueno – dijo Dumbledore, ya con voz mucho más suave. – Y ahora ve a tu dormitorio. Es media noche. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia los cuartos de Gryffindor. Cuando pasaban la escalera principal, le pareció a Vega que en el piso bajo, una figura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de la pared.


	17. Heredero de Slytherin

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

**17. Heredero de Slytherin**

_(21 marzo 1996)_

Nagini se deslizaba sin ruido por los pasillos vacíos, espiras de su cuerpo escamoso brillaban como la plata cuando las alumbraba la pálida luz de la luna. Los ojos de la bestia, amarillos y feroces, miraban fijamente en la oscuridad, preparados para notar cada movimiento. Nagini adoraba la caza nocturna, era su elemento natural. Cazaba sólo por el placer de matar, porque ya no se comería a un ratón o a un murciélago. Ya habían pasado los tiempos, cuando para sobrevivir había tenido que comer carrońa y residuos. Desde el regreso de Voldemort sus gustos se hicieron más refinados. Ahora la cebaban con carne humana.

Algo crujió en un nicho oscuro bajo la ventana. Nagini se quedó inmóvil y lentamente levantó la cabeza estrecha. Su instinto de carnicero le dijo de modo infalible, que había encontrado a una víctima. Sus ollares temblaron, la lengua fina salió de su boca y un silbido glacial cortó el silencio.

El crujido cesó en un santíamen. Alguien o algo se ocultó cerca la pared, petrificado de pavor frente a una enorme serpiente. Nagini silbó de nuevo, esta voz con tono de cruel satisfacción. Conocía ese olor. No era un ratón. Su cuerpo tembló levemente, los ojos amarillos ardieron. Lentamente, hipnotizando a la víctima con el rítmico movimiento de la cabeza, Nagini fue hacia el nicho. En la oscuridad se oyó una respiración acelerada.

– ¡No te aproximes! – susurró alguien con la voz llena de pánico. - ˇNo me toques! Soy yo...Colagusano.

El silbido sonó como una risa burlona. La boca de la serpiente casi tocó la cara del hombre.

– ˇNo!- gritó desesperadamente Colagusano, dió un salto bajo el cuerpo arqueado y se echó a huir. – ˇDéjame!

El pasillo resonó con los pasos. Nagini cayó al suelo y con una rapidez extraordinaria se lanzó en persecución. Uno podría tener la impresión, que por el pasillo corría un arroyo tortuoso de plata.

Colagusano fue adelante a todo correr, arreado por el terror, sin mirar atrás. Detrás de su espalda se oía el crujido silbante de las escamas que frotaban la tierra. Perdió el aliento, el sudor le bańó la cara, pero supo que no podía detenerse. Lo perseguía la muerte.

En fondo del pasillo se dibujó la puerta. Colagusano se forzó al último esfuerzo. En la oscuridad sonó el silbido mortífero y el mago vio en su imaginación como los largos dientes de la serpiente hundían es su nuca y echaban a su sangre el veneno mortal. Aceleró el paso. La puerta de salvamento estaba más y más cerca, tres metros, dos, uno... Sin aliento, casi desmayándose de agotamiento y espanto, Colagusano entró corriendo a una sala oscura.

– ˇSeńor...! – logró de balbucear antes de caer de rodillas.

El hombre cerca la chimenea se movió y la fría luz azul llenó la sala. Agachado Colagusano levantó la cabeza con inseguridad, y tembló. Lo observaban los ojos de la serpiente, crueles y desapiadados. Rojos como la sangre fresca.

– No me acuerdo que te haya llamado ... – gruńó el voz glacial.

Colagusano sintió un hormigueo. Se aplastó contra el suelo en un saludo humilde.

– Perdona, seńor – susurró, – pero ella...

Se le atragantaron las palabras. A sus espaldas oyó un movimiento y el cuerpo gigantesco le pasó sin ruido. La serpiente se arrastró a Voldemort y puso la cabeza a sus pies. El Seńor Tenebroso sonrió de modo feroz.

– Nagini tiene hambre – dijo con un siniestro brillo de los ojos. – Es tu culpa, Colagusano. Es tu obligación suministrarle la carne fresca. Sabes cuanto le gusta...

Colagusano se puso rígido. Sabía que los tonos mortíferos en la voz de Voldemort no auguraban nada bueno, sobre todo para él. Comenzó a sospechar que la serpiente astuta todo lo había planeado. Todavía Nagini no se atrevía a comer a un sirviente de su maestro. Tal vez contara con que se lo daría de regalo.

– ˇVe y tráele algo bueno! – dijo Voldemort con impaciencia.

Colagusano se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la sala. Nagini silbó con descontento. El Seńor Tenebroso seguía al mago con la mirada llena de desprecio.

– Una criatura lamentable – gruńó. – Dentro de poco no lo necesitaré más. Y entonces... – su voz se convirtió en un silbido, sus ojos rojos miraron directamente en los ojos amarillos de la serpiente. – Podrás jugar con él...

Nagini se rozó con gratitud a sus piernas. En el mismo momento las llamas azules ardieron y de la chimenea salió una alta persona, vestida de un largo abrigo con capucha. Nagini levantó la cabeza y silbó. Se arrastró al Impostor y se enrolló en torno sus pies.

– Le gustas a Nagini – dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa oscura. – Y yo confío en sus juicios. Nunca se equivoca.

Impostor le saludó sin decir una palabra. El Seńor Tenebroso lo observaba reflexivamente.

– Hoy, cuando se decide el destino, la confianza adquiere una importancia particular – dijo en voz baja. – Es un lujo que no puedo permitirme a menudo. Mis aliados más fieles están muertos o vegetan detrás de los muros de Azkaban. żY quién me rodea? – silbó con rabia. - ˇLos sirvientes supuestos! Los mortífagos que renegaron de mí para salvar sus pellejos. Piensan, que les perdoné. No... – odio brillo en sus ojos. – Yo no perdono tan fácilmente...

Nagini silbó espantosamente, como si hubiera sentido la ira de su maestro. Voldemort levantó la mano y enderezó un dedo.

– Macnair – comenzó a contar – está en el ministerio, calladito como un muerto y tiembla de miedo ante los aurores. No tengo ningún provecho de él. Crabb, Goyle: los tontos, pero ellos por lo menos cumplirán cada orden sin reflexionar. Nott – sonrió de modo viperino, – huiría de mí al fin del mundo, si pudiera estar seguro que no le encontraría allá. Malfoy... – la voz de Voldemort se convirtió en el silbido ominoso. – Oh, Lucius me aseguraba muchas veces de su fidelidad y lealtad, pero cuando exigí una prueba, hasta él vaciló. Cuando le ordené traer a su hijo, comenzó a eludirme. ˇSi era un honor para el mocoso! – rió cruelmente. – ˇPodía morir al servicio de Lord Voldemort!

En la pálida luz azul su cara, torcida en una mueca burlona, tenía aspecto de una máscara mortuoria.

– Hmmm... – murmuró – Vega Starlight es un adversario más difícil de lo que sospechaba. Estaba seguro que esta vez revelaría sus capacidades... – movió la cabeza con descontento. – El plano era ideal, pero no sé más que antes. ˇVíbora maliciosa! – silbó. – Me engańó otra vez. Pero más o menos tarde me enteraré, si ella puede rebotar el _Avada_. Y entonces – sonrió sońador, - cuando sepa su secreto... ˇCon tropas de mortífagos, resistentes al _Avada, _dominaré todo el mundo!

Las llamas claras ardieron en la chimenea y rodearon a Voldemort con una corona luminosa. Nagini silbó con triunfo.

– Se aproxima el día – declaró solemnemente el Seńor Tenebroso – cuando las filas de mortífagos de nuevo se llenarán con los más dignos de este nombre. Todo ya está preparado. Espero sólo el último acto.

Detrás de la ventana llegó un aullido agudo y centelló una luz verde. Nagini se tensó atentamente, sus ojos amarillos ardieron de modo feroz y la punta de su cola comenzó a golpear rítmicamente el suelo. Voldemort se acercó a la serpiente y le dio palmadita en la cabeza.

– Creo que es tu cena – silbó en voz baja. - Ve, Nagini...

La serpiente salió de la sala como un relámpago de plata y desapareció en las tinieblas. Voldemort se aproximó a la ventana y miró el patio. En sus labios apareció una risa horrible.

– Viejo Albus sospecha, que planeo – continuó, contemplando el banquete de Nagini. –Tomó las medidas de precaución, pero hasta él no preverá todo – los ojos rojos brillaron. – Lo espera una sorpresa desagradable...

Se volvió de la ventana y miró al Impostor de modo penetrante.

– Dumbledore no me detendrá – declaró. – Dentro de un poco se unirán a mí los mortífagos más fieles y nadie me resistirá. Casi nadie... – dijo prolongadamente. – Sólo uno podría amenazarme: el heredero de Slytherin. Todavía no comprende su importancia. No sabe quien es... Pero dentro de un poco conocerá la verdad... – sus ojos brillaron de modo raro - żQuerrá entonces ponerse de mi parte? - preguntó en voz baja para sí mismo. – En nuestras venas circula la misma sangre santa de Salazar Slytherin. No se puede engańar al destino...

Se acercó a la chimenea y miró las llamas, como si quisiera encontrar allá una respuesta para su incertidumbre.

– Dumbledore se da cuenta de este peligro y hará todo para prevenir la unión de nuestras fuerzas – continuó Voldemort. - żPuedo arriesgar tanto? Si lo lograra... si el heredero de Slytherin se dirigiera contra mí... Es lo que espera nuestro querido Albus – sonrió lúgubremente. – Se imaginó que me vencería de este modo. Por eso quiso asegurarse a todo precio, sí adivinó bien la persona. Recientemente estudiaba la genealogía del linaje de Slytherin. Sospechaba la verdad desde hace muchos ańos, pero ahora, por fin, tiene la certeza. Encontró una carta...

La puerta golpeó la pared con estruendo y, sofocado, Colagusano entró corriendo al cuarto. Se agachó de pavor al encontrar la mirada oscura de Voldemort.

– Seńor... – gimió. – Perdona que te molesto, pero llegó este mago del ministerio y...

– Lo sé – le interrumpió Voldemort. – Que espere. ˇY tú vete! Si hoy te veo aquí otra vez, con mucho gusto te regalaré a Nagini.

En la pálida cara de Colagusano se dibujó el terror. Murmurando ruegos de perdón, todo tembloroso salió de la sala. Voldemort miró al Impostor.

– Te he llamado, porque tengo una nueva misión para ti – dijo de modo siniestro. – A cada uno quien obstaculiza a Lord Voldemort espera el mismo fin. Harry Potter debe morir.

Impostor se estremeció. Bajo la capucha negra brillaron los ojos, oscuros y fríos como la muerta.

– Será como queréis, Seńor - dijo en voz baja.

_(1 abril 1996)_

Harry esperaba en un despacho de Dumbledore y se rompía la cabeza, por qué el director lo llamó. No hizo nada malo, no se puso a mal con Snape. Gracias a su acción los Gryffinodres ganaron el último partido de Quidditch. Harry se inquietó, tal vez Siruis tuviera problemas, pero Dumbledore no parecía nervioso cuando hace una hora había pedido a Harry una conversación.

El fénix Fawkes levantó la cabeza antes de que se abriera la puerta detrás de Harry. El chico se volvió y vio a Dumbledore entrando. El mago le sonrió a su visitante y se sentó a una gran silla al otro lado del escritorio.

– Perdona que te hiciera esperar, Harry – dijo. – Hagrid acaba de regresar y quise escuchar nuevas noticias. Por fortuna, todo está bien.

– Oh… es bueno – comentó Harry con cortesía, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba.

Dumbledore sonrió y por un momento miraba al chico en silencio. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo. Comenzó a sospechar, que la conversación no sería fácil. Como para confirmarlo, Dumbledore apoyó las manos en la mesa y miró al alumno con una gravedad extraordinaria.

– Harry – dijo solemnemente, – ya llegó el tiempo para que conozcas la verdad.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Fue algo que no esperaba.

– żLa verdad? – preguntó. – żDe qué?

– De ti – contestó Dumbledore sin quitar los ojos de su cara. – De quien eres. De que familia procedes. Esto te ayudará comprender... muchas cosas.

De un cajón del escritorio sacó un envuelto rollo de pergamino. Lo metió en el tablero y lo enderezó con precaución. Harry se inclinó con curiosidad, pero en seguida en su cara se dibujó el desencanto. El pergamino estaba vacío.

Dumbledore sonrió.

– Es un árbol genealógico de la línea de Slytherin – explicó. – Por supuesto, está protegido de los ojos incompetentes. Como la Mapa del Merodeador... – guińó a Harry significativamente.

Cogió la varita y dijo una palabra en un idioma raro. En la parte de arriba de la hoja se materializó una centelleante inscripción de color verde: SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.

– Un hechizo y acabado – dijo Dumbledore con la satisfacción de un chico. – He aquí el tronco de la familia. Sabes bien su historia. Era uno de los famosos fundadores de Hogwarts. El más poderoso, pero también el más ansioso de fuerza y dominación. Nadie examinó tan profundamente los secretos de las artes oscuras como él. Desgraciadamente... – suspiró.

Harry se estremeció cuando se acordó del enorme basilisco de la Cámara Secreta.

– Salazar tenía un hijo llamado Sixtus – continuó Dumbeldore y tocó delicadamente el pergamino. Apareció la nueva inscripción. - Heredó el talento de su padre y fascinación de la magia oscura. Fue él que creó la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Un equivalente medieval de los mortífagos – explicó. – Su caudillo se llamaba el Príncipe y siempre procedía de la línea de Slytherin. Esta dignidad era hereditaria, entregada del padre a un hijo. Muy pronto la Orden se cubrió de mala fama, pero perduró siglos, hasta 1764, cuando fue disuelta por el Consejo de los Magos. El último Príncipe de la Orden, Grimus, no quiso resignarse al decaimiento de los Caballeros Oscuros. Se rebeló. Comenzó una larga guerra de sangre, que costó miles de víctimas. Por fin, la Orden fue derrotada y Grimus cayó. Murió también su único hijo, pero la familia de Slytherin perduró. Se salvó una hija menor del Príncipe y aunque los herederos de Grimus perdieron su poder y esplendor antiguo, entregaban las viejas tradiciones de generación en generación. Esperaban el tiempo cuando nacería alguien que vengaría su humillación y restablecería la fama de la familia más poderosa.

Calló, mirando reflexivamente los nombres, que aparecieron en el pergamino.

– Pasaron doscientos ańos – Dumbledore continuó su cuento. – Un día apareció en Hogwarts un chico muy talentoso, Tom Riddle. Su infancia no era fácil. Su madre, una bruja, murió y su padre, un muggle, no quería tener nada que ver con su hijo. Tom se crió en un orfanato y no sabía nada de su origen. Hasta un día, cuando recibió una carta de Hogwarts...

Harry tembló. Conocía bien esta historia, se la contó Voldemort mismo. Y cómo antes, sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en cuanto le recordaba su suerte.

Dumbledore miró a Harry con una rara tristeza.

– Fui yo que dijo a Tom que procedía de la línea de Slytherin – dijo en voz baja. – Creí que tenía derecho de saberlo. Pensé que actuaba justamente... – suspiró con dificultad. - żCometí un error? żSi hubiera disimulado la verdad, Lord Voldemort no habría nacido? No lo sé... – movió la cabeza. – Tom siempre ocultaba en su corazón rencor a todo el mundo. Por eso se hizo lo que es ahora. Y todo el mundo tembló, cuando el último heredero de Salazar Slytherin descubrió sus planes.

Calló y se entregó a sus pensamientos. Fawkes movió las alas y chifló. Dumbledore se sacudió los recuerdos.

– Piensas, żpor qué te digo todo esto? – se dirigió a Harry y sonrió levemente. – Un poco más paciencia... Algo de este cuento ya lo sabías, el resto son hechos bien conocidos por los historiadores. La historia de la familia Slytherin llena más de diez tomos. Parecía que sabíamos todo sobre este tema...

Sonrió con ironía. Harry se puso derecho y prestó atención. Tuvo la corazonada de que iba a oír algo muy importante.

– Nos equivocamos – dijo Dumbleodre, mirando el pergamio. – Pero por fin, yo conocí la verdad.

Movió la varita y al lado del nombre de Sixtus apareció la nueva inscripción, pero escrita no con la tinta verde sino negra. Dumbledore miró a Harry con gravedad.

– Salazar Slytherin no tenía uno, sino dos hijos – dijo solemnemente. – Un primogénito Sixtus y otro, Septimius. Las crónicas no lo mencionan, por siglos nadie supo de su existencia. żPor qué? La verdad es sorprendente. El hijo menor de Salazar fue squib. Imagínate. El descendiente del mago más poderoso era completamente privado de capacitades magicas. Verguenza, sobre todo para alguien tan orgulloso como Slytherin. No es nada extrańo que hiciera todo para ocultar este hecho humillante. Me extrańó, que no mataste a su hijo... tal vez hasta Slytherin tuvo escrúpulos de hacerlo. Pero lo echó fuera y le prohibió usar el nombre de Slytherin. Cruel e injusto, podrías decir... – suspiró. – Pero del punto de vista de Septimius fue la mejor solución. Siempre sufría mucho en el castillo de su padre, se sentía extranjero en el mundo de magos que no comprendía. Se instaló en Francia y adoptó el apellido d'Elixe. Pronto ganó gran importancia, se hizo uno de los consejeros del rey. Recibió dignidades y honores. Y cuando Septimius murió, no quedó nadie que conociera la verdad del origen de la familia d'Elixe.

Harry escuchaba la historia con la boca abierta, en su mente se arremolinaban docenas de preguntas.

– żDe dónde... de dónde lo sabe? – preguntó por fin. – Es decir... si nadie sabía quien era Septiumius de verdad...

Dumbledore sonrió.

– Una buena pregunta – dijo. – El plan de Salazar fue casi ideal. Usó su poder para vigilar que las crónicas no tuvieran ni una mención de Septiumius. Los que sabían algo del hijo menor de Slytherin, murieron en circunstancias misteriosas. El marqués d'Elixe no quiso más que olvidarse de su padre. Y sin embargo... – movió la cabeza. – Unos días antes de su muerte escribió una carta en que reveló su apellido verdadero. A sus herederos no decía nada y la carta fue olvidada, juntos con otros documentos de Septimius. Harry – dijo Dumbledore, acentuando las palabras – soy el único mago del mundo que leyó esta carta.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que Harry captara todo el sentido. Miró al director asombrado.

– Es decir, żsólo usted y yo sabemos de Septimius? – balbuceó.

Dumbledore asintió. Harry no quitó los ojos de su cara.

– żPor qué yo? – preguntó con seguridad. - żPor qué me lo dice?

El viejo mago se puso serio, en sus ojos azules brilló ansiedad.

– Sabrás todo dentro de poco, Harry – dijo en voz baja. – La historia se acerca a su fin – entrelazó las manos y clavó la vista en algo encima de la cabeza del chico. – La fortuna fue cruel para la familia d'Elixe. Muchos de sus descendientes murieron durante las guerras y las epidemias. Los que sobrevivieron, regresaron a Inglaterra en 1791. Al final del siglo pasado nació el último heredero de Septimius. Se llamó Marvolo Riddle.

Harry no dio crédito a sus propios oídos.

– żMarvolo Riddle procedía de la familia Slytherin? - susurró – Pero eso significa...

– Sí, Harry – dijo lentamente Dumbledore. – Desgraciadamente, por un inconcebible lance de la fortuna, en su nieto unieron dos líneas de los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Esto le dio una poder extraordinario.

Harry callaba. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. Dumbledore miraba reflexivamente el pergamino, sobre que apareció el nombre del último heredero de Salazar Slytherin: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

– Hay otras sorpresas en esta hoja – dijo. – Marvolo Riddle tenía un hermano mayor. Su hija, Vivian, se casó con un ingeniero que se llamaba – miró a Harry de modo penetrante – Scott Evans.

Un rayo en tiempo sereno no causaría más grande impresión a Harry. Miraba al mago con los ojos abiertos ampliamente, tratando de dominar su lengua rígida.

– żEvans? – repitió en voz temblorosa. – Es... el apellido de soltera de mi mamá...

Dumbledore asintió.

– Vivian y Scott tenían dos nietas. Para asombro de toda la familia, la chica menor resultó una bruja muy talentosa. Fue tu madre, Harry, Lily Evans.

Harry estaba callado. Apretó las manos en la frente encendida.

– Pero eso significa... – en la vista de Harry dibujó el terror – que yo también soy heredero de Salazar Slytherin. ˇEs verdad! ˇÉl tuvo razón! Entonces, en la Cámara Secreta me dijo que éramos muy parecidos... ˇNo quiero ser como Voldemort! – gritó, poniéndose en pie. Sus ojos ardían de modo febril.

Dumbledore no se movió.

– Sobre todo cálmate, Harry – dijo suavemente, pero resueltamente.- Siéntate y acuérdate, lo que yo te dije. Fue Voldemort que te entregó, inconscientemente, una parte de su poder. Por eso conoces el idioma de las serpientes. Y por eso eres capaz de resistirte a Voldemort. Sí, es verdad – la voz de Dumbledore era imperiosa y seria, – desciendes del linaje de Salazar Slytherin. Pero esto no significa, que debes ser como es el Lord Tenebroso. Harry – miró al chico – nosotros decidimos nuestra suerte, no la sangre en nuestras venas. żSabes cómo murió Grimus, el último Príncipe de los Caballeros Oscuros? – Harry negó. – Lo mató su propio hermano, que despreciaba todo lo que representaba la Orden. No lo olvides.

Se hizo el silencio. Todo era tan sorprendente, que Harry se sintió totalmente perdido. Sabía que sus peores miedos resultaban reales. Era heredero de Slytherin. La tiara no se equivocó. Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensarlo bien.

Dumbledore observaba al chico de encima de las gafas.

– Me preguntaste una vez, żpor qué en el primer momento Voldemort quiso matar a tu madre? – dijo en voz baja. – Murió porque trató de protegerte. Tú fuiste el objetivo de Vodemort, Harry. Sabía, que en el futuro serías muy peligroso para él... – suspiró. – James estuvo en su camino, pero Lily... – en la cara del mago se dibujó el desprecio profundo. – Voldemort tramó un plan diabólico. En ańos pasados experimentaba mucho con necromancia. Llegó a la conclusión, que si ańadía a su cuerpo la sangre de otra persona del linaje de Slytherin, ganaría un poder extraordinario. Por eso necesitaba a tu madre, viva...

Calló y miró lúgubremente el pergamino.

– Pero por fin... la mató – susurró Harry.

Dumbledore asintió.

– Es una cosa que Lord Voldemort no se perdonará nunca – dijo amargamente. – Desobediencia. Quien se resiste a él, tiene que morir. En seguida...

Harry sintió la ira llenando su corazón. Deseó encontrarse con Voldemort en ese mismo momento y lo castigarlo por todo: la muerte de sus padres, los crímenes de los mortífagos, su infancia destruida. Sintió que encontraría el poder para derrotarlo para siempre. ˇEra un heredero de Slytherin!

– ˇHarry!

La voz de Dumbledore le llegó como una ducha glacial. El chico se estremeció y se frotó los ojos. Las visiones fantásticas, que se imaginaba hacía un rato, ahora le parecieron completamente absurdas. Si alguien podía vencer al Seńor Tenebroso, era Dumbledore.

El viejo mago parecía leer en su mente.

– Harry, sospecho que Voldemort atacará pronto – dijo seriamente. – Más poderoso que antes. Lleno de odio y sed de venganza. No sé si alguien será capaz de derrotarlo. No sé, como esto se va a terminar... De todos modos quería que supieras la verdad.

Harry estaba callado. Que podía decir en una situación así. żQué tiene miedo? żQué se siente perplejo? żQué daría todo para que sus padres estuvieran con él? Dumbledore lo entendía bien.

– Tengo que pedirte que no hables con nadie de lo que te he dicho – ańadió el mago.

Harry asintió. Se levantó lentamente de la silla, se despidió al profesor y salió del despacho. Dumbledore suspiró y miró el viejo pergamino. El árbol genealógico de la familia Slytherin ya tenía todas sus hojas. El mago les observaba lúgubremente.

– żDe qué parte te vas a poner, heredero de Slytherin? – preguntó en voz baja.


	18. El secreto de Hagrid

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

**18. El secreto de Hagrid**

_(15 abril 1996)_

– Simplemente no entiendo que pasa con él – dijo Hermione, abriendo los brazos perplejamente. – Desde hace dos semanas se comporta de modo muy raro. Todo el tiempo está lúgubre, no es normal en Harry.

– Lo peor es que dejó de hablar con nosotros – añadió Ron. – Pues¿cómo podemos saber de que se trata?

Estaban sentados sobre un gran tronco, cerca a la pared de la cabaña de Hagrid. El sol templado de primavera les calentaba las caras, pero no podía dispersar su ansiedad. Se preocupaban por Harry. Sentían que Dumbledore le había dicho algo que ahora le atormentaba. Sin embargo, Harry se callaba como una piedra y no podían sacar de él ni una palabra sobre esta conversación misteriosa.

Por supuesto Hagrid también se preocupaba de los sufrimientos de Harry, pero no podía ocultar la alegría y el orgullo que le hinchaba el corazón en estos días. Cada uno que conocía a Hagrid podría comprender una razón, si hubiera dado un vistazo a una gruta de roca, construida por los alumnos.

Hace tres días las gárgolas salieron de los huevos. Ron y Hermione nunca habían estado tan sorprendidos cuando, al entrar a la gruta para cambiar la cama de paja, en lugar de una pila de los huevos de pierda encontraron una centena de pequeñas criaturas grises. Tenían alas membranosas y largos extremos finos y, con indiferencia para todo el mundo, se dedicaban a una actividad: con sus picos agudos sistemáticamente rompían pedazos de roca en polvo blanco.

Hagrid resplandecía de felicidad. Durante las lecciones mandaba a sus alumnos por suministro de piedras, por que las gárgolas comían minerales contenidos en la roca. Pero aunque habían traído algunos kilogramos de rocas, después de dos días la gruta comenzó a desmoronarse. Las criaturas estaban muy glotonas.

Hagrid estaba feliz de su buen apetito. Se enterneció al pensar como serían de grandes y bellas cuando crecieran. Los alumnos estaban un poco angustiados. Se dieron cuenta que no tenían idea del tamaño de una gárgola adulta. Hagrid les explicó que no serían más grandes de treinta centímetros, con la envergadura de las alas de dos metros. Hermione notó que podría ser difícil alimentar a una banda de las gárgolas tan glotonas. El guardabosque suspiró y comenzó a tirar de su barba negra. Era obvio que había pensado en este problema y que la solución no le gustaba.

– Pues – dijo por fin, mirando las criaturas con una ternura paternal. – Se las mandaré a Magnus. En Noruega tendrán muchas rocas para comer. Le voy a escribir una carta... –vaciló y de nuevo miró las gárgolas; sus ojos brillaron. – Pero me dejaré una... – murmuró.

Después de tres días del avivamiento las bestias crecieron y se pusieron más oscuras. Todo el tiempo tenían buen apetito. Hermione y Ron podían oír el ruido rítmico de sus picos.

Hagrid suspiró.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros con Harry? – preguntó. – Hablaré con él – propuso con entusiasmo, pero en seguida se confudió. – Sólo que... mañana me voy...

– ¿Sabes que pienso? – preguntó Hermione de improviso, observando a Hagrid atentamente. – El comportamiento de Harry tiene relación con Tú-Sabes-Quien.

– ¿Con él? – se sorprendió el guardabosque, pero Hermione notó un tono falso en su voz – Que te viene a la cabeza...

– Hermione tiene razón – dijo Ron. – No sólo Harry está de mal humor. Mirad a los maestros. Dumbledore parece preocupado desde hace semanas y todo el tiempo discute algo con la profesora Starlight. A Snape también le atormenta algo, nunca ha estado tan malicioso como ahora. ¿Y la historia con Malfoy? Algo se está preparando.

Hagrid murmuró indistintamente y comenzó a observar un caracol. Hermione y Ron se miraron significativamente.

– Si no pasa nada¿por qué cada mes vas a Asia para guardar los behemotes? -preguntaron a unísono.

Un terremoto junto con un ciclón no haría más grande impresión a Hagrid. Se puso pálido. Se levantó vehementemente. Echó en torno una mirada salvaje. Se sentó de nuevo. Sus manos temblaron.

– ¿Qué... sabéis? – susurró en voz ronca. – Dumbledore me matará...

Escondió la cara en sus manos y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás, gimiendo como un oso herido. Ron y Hermione no esperaban una reacción tan emocional.

– Hagrid, no te preocupes – Hermione trató de tranquilizarle. – Sólo nosotros sabemos la verdad.

– ¿Qué sabéis? – repitió el guardabosque sordamente, mirando a la chica con los ojos llenos de desesperación.

– Pues – Hermione no pudo ocultar una sonrisa contenta, – en enero tuvimos una lección sobre los behemotes. Preparando un ensayo, consulté el "Bestiario" y leí, que su golosina es una bulba de azucena. Me acordé en seguida, que en otoño habías arrancado muchas.

– ¡Fui tan descuidado! – gimió Hagrid, jalándose los pelos de la cabeza. – Como podré mirarle a la cara...

– De verdad, no es culpa tuya – le aseguró Ron. – Además, lo habríamos adivinado a pesar de todo. El mes pasado encontramos en tu cabaña copos plateados.

Si la intención de Ron fue consolar a Hagrid, no lo logró. El guardabosque escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

– Hagrid, cálmate – dijo Hermione con preocupación. – Vamos adentro, tomemos té.

Hagrid se levantó y le permitió llevarle a la cabaña. Ron lo sentó en su silla preferida, mientras Hermione encendió el fuego bajo la caldereta. Después de algunos minutos sintieron una fragancia aromática. Hagrid se avivó un poco. Se secó las lágrimas y sacó su taza grande.

– Buen té – dijo, – rojo, chino... – calló de improviso y gimió con desesperación.

Exacto... – murmuró Hermione. – ¿desde cuándo bebes té chino?

Pasaron diez minutos antes Hagrid se calmara un poco. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que jurar que nunca dirían a nadie sobre los behemotes.

– Tenéis que entender que es importante – dijo el guardabosque. – Dumbledore teme que Tú-Sabes-Quien querrá usar los behemotes en el combate. La resistencia de magia, entendéis. Por eso les visito una vez al mes para controlar si están seguros. Son criaturas maravillosas – se puso a soñar y una risa bondadosa brilló en sus ojos negros. – Nos hemos hecho amigos. Si otro mago hubiera aparecido allá, me lo habrían dicho. Los soborno con las azucenas – añadió de modo jactancioso. – Magnus me sugirió esta idea...

– ¿Magnus! – gritaron Ron y Hermione a unísono. – ¿Le dijiste a Devilson sobre los behemotes?

– Claro que no – se indignó Hagrid. – Le pregunté, teóricamente, qué haría si tuviera que domar a un behemot. E inventó lo de las bulbas de azucenas. Conoce los animales...

Sus visitantes cambiaron las miradas angustiadas. Estaban seguros que Devilson adivinó la verdad tras las ingenuas preguntas de Hagrid. Pero¿cómo podía usarlo? A decir verdad, no sabían mucho de él. Fuera de la historia misteriosa con Snape y menciones vagas de Sirius, no tenían razón para sospechar nada. Por otro lado, no se les escapó que desde la Navidad Magnus Devilson no había regresado a Hogwarts, aunque el "Diario El profeta" informaba a menudo de las visitas de los expertos noruegos. ¿Qué había en eso¿Y si estaba relacionado con el ataque contra la profesora Starlight?

No tenían idea, pero estaban seguros de una cosa. Se habrían sentido mucho más tranquilos, si Magnus Devilson no hubiera sabido que Dumbledore guardaba atentamente la única manada de behemotes.

_(1 mayo 1996)_

Vega andaba de un lado a otro por el despacho de Dumbledore y golpeaba con rabia los pesados objetos.

– ¡No podemos aceparlo! – silbó. – ¡Devilson no atravesará el umbral de la escuela!

Dumbledore suspiró y movió la cabeza con resignación.

– Sabes bien que esta vez eso no depende de mi – dijo en la voz cansada. – Es un encargo del ministro. Si me niego, cerrará Hogwarts en seguida. No puedo permitirlo. Sobre todo ahora...

– ¿Piensa este tonto qué los problemas con megaportes están relacionados con nuestro sistema de la defensa? – bufó Vega. – Es una tontería. Nadie en el departamento de teleportaciones lo cree. Pero nuestro querido ministro trata como santidad cada palabra dicha por el "eminente experto noruego" – en su voz sonaron los tonos maliciosos. – Es lo que quiere Devilson. Inventó esta hipótesis para entrar en Hogwarts. ¡Está claro!

– Tienes razón – asintió Dumbledore. – Pienso que Magnus perfectamente se da cuenta por que se le prohibió entrada en la escuela después de los acontecimientos de enero. Sabe que sospechamos de él.

Vega se detuvo y clavó los ojos ardientes en el mago.

– ¡Exactamente! – gruñó. – Pero sigue haciendo su juego con nosotros. Arriesga mucho... – se entregó a sus pensamientos. –Quisiera saber por qué.

Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos.

– Eso me preocupa también – suspiró. – Presiento que pronto ocurrirá algo muy malo. Tenemos que guardar vigilancia.

– De todos modos, yo no quitaré los ojos de Devilson – dijo Vega.

En el pasillo sonaron pasos rápidos y alguien abrió la puerta sin golpear. Vega se volvió y vio a Snape.

– Ya ha llegado – informó brevemente. – No está a solas. Le acompaña Remus Lupin.

Cuando Severus mencionó el último nombre, en sus ojos negros brilló una antipatía. En la punta de la lengua tuvo un comentario mordaz, pero al mirar a Vega no dijo nada.

– ¡Oh, perfectamente! – se alegró la aurora. – Vamos a enterarnos qué pasó en realidad con los megaportes.

– ¿Desde cuándo Lupin es experto de teleportación? – no se contuvo Snape.

Vega lo miró fríamente y salió del despacho sin decir una palabra.

Está mañana Hogwarts parecía más el Callejón Diagon que la escuela. En espacio de trescientos metros en dos filas estabán puestos llenos de productos diferentes. Entre ellos se apretaba una muchedumbre de alumnos, felices pues como no habían podido visitar Hogsmead, Hogsmead los había visitado a ellos.

Remus Lupin vio a Harry al lado de un puesto con dulces. Le saludó, pero el chico no lo notó. Mientras Hermione y Ron rellenaban los bolsillos de golosinas, Harry miraba un punto lejano con la mirada perdida. En la cara de Remus se dibujó preocupación. Suspiró y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los grupos de alumnos. Algunos reconocieron el anterior maestro de la defensa y lo saludaron cordialmente. Otros, sobre todo los Slytherin, al ver al mago comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Remus oyó las palabras como "licántropo" y "peligroso". Muchas caras expresaban una gran ansiedad.

Lupin trataba de no hacer caso de esto. Pasó la caseta de la señora Rosmerta y se acercó al puesto con dulces, cuando Hermione se volvió y lo reconoció.

– ¡Profesor Lupin! – exclamó sorprendida.

Harry se sacudió de sí la reflexión.

–¡Remus! – llamó. - ¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?

Remus sonrió.

– Estoy aquí de servicio – explicó. – Sabéis, trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento de teleportaciones. Últimamente tuvimos algunos problemas con megaportes. Maguns piensa que pueden ser resultado de perturbaciones, causadas por el SDAO. Pero no me preguntéis los detalles. No soy experto. El ministro me mandó con Magnus, porque nuestro especialista había caído enfermo.

– ¿Devilson está en Hogwarts? – gritaron Hermione y Ron.

– Sí – Remus les miró un poco asombrado. – Controla la actividad de todo nuestro grupo. Oh, está allá – indicó hacia el castillo. – Habla con la profesora Starlight.

Todos los tres miraron en la misma dirección. Al pie de la escalera estaban Vega y Magnus y discutían encarnizadamente. Juzgando por su gesticulación fuerte, cada momento podría venir a las manos. Remus se movió con agitación.

– Vega no está contenta por esta visita – murmuró. – Y decir la verdad, no comprendo, cómo los teleportes pueden estar relacionados con el sistema de la defensa... Vale, pero quería hablar de otra cosa. Harry¿qué pasa? – preguntó al chico. – Veo que algo te atormenta. Tus últimas cartas no eran optimistas. ¿Que pasó?

Harry bajó la vista. Quería mucho compartir con alguien todo que se le había echado encima: la conciencia de quién es y el miedo que le infunde eso. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que soportar a solas este peso. Su herencia oscura.

– Todo va bien – dijo por fin. – Soy un poco cansado. Tenemos mucho estudio.

Remus lo miró con una mirada escrutadora.

– Harry, acuérdate que siempre puedes contar con Sirius y conmigo – dijo seriamente. – Sirius quiso venir, pero hoy sería demasiado peligroso. Te traje algo de él.

Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre amarillo y lo dio a Harry.

– Ahora perdona, pero me tengo que ir – sonrió como excusa. – Quería hablar con Vega. Pero nos veremos antes de que salga. ¿Estarás cerca?

– Claro – aseguró Harry. – Voy a esperarte.

– Pues, hasta luego – dijo Remus y fue rápidamente hacia el castillo.

– ¿Qué escribe Sirius? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja, indicando significativamente la carta.

– Vamos a ver – el chico abrió el sobre y se puso a leer. – Está bien... Lamenta que no podía venir... Oh, dice que... – comenzó, pero de repente calló y estornudó.

– ¡Jesús! – tronó Lee Jordan que estaba pasando al lado.

– Grac... – dijo Harry y estornudó de nuevo.

– Vámonos de aquí – ordenó Hermione. – Es por los inciensos indios que tienen en le puesto de enfrente. Odio este olor.

Y los tres fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para alimentar Fang.


	19. Las alas de la muerte

¡Hola Alex Black Bird!

Me alegro de que te guste mí cuento. Pero tengo que decirte, que no soy americana, soy polaca :)_

* * *

__Revisado por Ana Maria_

**19. Las alas de la muerte**

– ¿Qué está buscando allá? – se excitaba Vega, observando algo atentamente. - ¿Qué tiene que ver la cabaña de Hagrid con los teleportes?

– Nada con los teleportes – dio Remus. – Devilson mencionó que había traido algo para Hagrid.

Estaban sentados sobre una escarpada, descendiendo de los muros del castillo hacia el lago. Remus adivinó por qué Vega había elegido este puesto para su conversación. Desde aquí se extendía la vista perfecta para todo el terreno de la escuela. Y para Magnus Devilson. En cualquiera parte que hubiera ido, lo seguía una mirada vigilante de la aurora.

– Oye... - Remus miró a bruja de modo interrogativo. - ¿De qué se trata¿Por qué estás tan suspicaz en cuanto a Devilson? En el ministerio dijeron que no habías querido dejarle entrar en Hogwarts.

– Perdona, pero no puedo explicártelo, todavía no – dijo Vega. - Pero ten cuidado con él.

Remus la miró de modo escrutador pero no preguntó de nada. Sabía que sería inútil. De repente por la tierra pasó una gran sombra, como si la nube hubiera cubierto el sol. Remus levantó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, entornando los ojos y observando algo enorme y oscuro que circulaba encima del castillo y hacía acrobacias complicadas.

– Las gárgolas – explicó Vega sin quitar los ojos de Devilson, quien acabó una conversación con Ron y lentamente regresaba hacia Hogwarts. – Criadas por Hagrid. Las suelta cada día para que enderecen sus alitas.

– Ah, es verdad– se acordó Remus, siguiendo con interés las evoluciones de la banda. –Harry habló acerca de ellas en su carta. ¡Sí! – se golpeó en su frente - Magnus trajo un saco de cebo para las gárgolas.

– Muy amable de su parte... – murmuró Vega maliciosamente. – Pero si piensa que pueda engañarnos, se equivoca mucho. Su amistad con Hagrid me parece muy sospechosa. Ea, lo pondré en claro cuando Hagrid regrese. Y ahora – miró a Remus, - cuéntame que exactamente pasó con los teleportes.

– Pues, es una rara historia – comenzó Lupin. – Como lo sabes, el ministerio dispone de siete megaportes, situados en diferentes partes del país. Desde hace algunos meses los observábamos atentamente porque sospechábamos que los cazadores los usaban para transportar a Inglaterra los dragones robados en el Parque Nacional Escandinavo. Magnus propuso – al sonido de este nombre los ojos de Vega ardieron, - conectar todos los megaportes, los nuestros y los noruegos. De esta manera se puede orientarlos para que trasladen un cazador directamente al teleporte principal en el ministerio.

– Bien pensado – dijo Vega, pero su tono sugería que Magnus no podría considerarlo un cumplido.

– Hace dos días hicimos una prueba – continuó Remus. – Parecía que todo iba bien pero de repente algo se estropeó. Los megaportes dejaron de funcionar. Como si les hubieran separado la energía. Todo no duraba más que unos segundos, pero nos preocupó un poco. Los magos que trabajan en el ministerio desde hace muchos años dijeron que algo así nunca había ocurrido.

– De verdad, es extraño… – se ensimismó Vega. – Pero estoy segura de una cosa. El Sistema de la Defensa no pudo causar las perturbaciones así. Es una fábula inventada por Devilson.

– ¿Pero por qué? – suspiró Remus. – No entiendo...

– Eso no me extraña – gruñó una voz fría.

Vega se volvió vehementemente, aunque sabía bien quien había dicho estas palabras. No se equivocó. A algunos pasos de ellos estaba Snape y miraba a Lupin con verdadera antipatía.

– Ah, Severus – sonrió Remus, levantándose. – Me alegra verte.

Snape estaba con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y abrió la boca para decir algo malicioso, cuando Vega se sumó.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó secamente. – Si no es nada urgente, te aconsejo regresar a tus propios asuntos.

La sonrisa burlona se evaporó de la cara de Snape.

– Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo, Lupin – gruñó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Vega.

– Espero que mis informaciones sobre los teleportes sean útiles. Si... – calló de repente y clavó los ojos en algún punto en el cielo. – ¿Qué hacen ellas...? – en sus ojos ambarinos centelleó ansiedad.

Vega y Severus siguieron su vista. La banda de las gárgolas circulaba encima de la cabaña de Hagrid, haciendo raros movimientos. Y de improviso, sin advertencia, se lanzó abajo como una gran flecha negra.

– ¡Potter! – gritó Snape que primero notó quien era el objetivo de las gárgolas.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para entender que pasaba. De repente lo rodeó una gris multitud chillante, las alas membranosas golepaban su cara. Sintió una picadura. Un pico, agudo como un puñal, se clavó en su pierna. Un segundo después lo atacó la gárgola siguiente, luego la siguiente y la siguiente... Sobre todo su cuerpo sentía las picaduras penetrantes que desgarraban músculos y llegaban hasta los huesos. Cubrió su cara con las manos, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de emitir sonido. Lo último que recordó fue centenas de ávidos ojos rojos, rodeándolo por todas partes, más y más cerca...

Antes de que dejara de sonar el grito de Snape, Vega se transformó en azor y voló rápidamente hacia la masa de las alas. Remus y Severus la siguieron.

En el mismo momento Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo de la cabaña, acompañados por un asustado Fang. Al ver la manada enloquecida se quedaron clavados en su sitio, con horror reflejado en sus rostros.

– ¡Harry!- gritó chillando Hermione, lanzándose desesperadamente hacia las gárgolas.

De repente la agarró una mano y tiró atrás.

– ¡Vete de aquí! – gritó Vega en tono imperativo, dirigiendo su varita a los pájaros. – ¡Los dos, adentro!

Hermione quiso protestar, pero al encontrar una mirada dura de la bruja, asintió obedientemente y, arrastrando a un estupefacto Ron, desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cabaña.

Vega levantó su varita.

– ¡_Impedimenta_! – llamó.

Unas gárgolas se quedaron inmóviles y cayeron sin fuerza a la tierra, pero el hechizo no fue capaz penetrar la masa compacta de los cuerpecitos grises.

– ¡_Immobilarius_! – gritó Vega.

Esta vez el efecto fue semejante. La aurora soltó un juramento. Sonaron los pasos rápidos y corrieron sofocados Remus y Snape.

– Un hechizo congelando ... – bufó Severus, respirando con dificultad. – Hielo destruye hasta la roca...

– ¡Claro! – Vega se golpeó en su frente. - ¡Ataquemos juntos! En este modo aumentaremos la fuerza del hechizo. ¡Ahora!

– ¡_Glaciari_! – gritaron al unísono.

De tres varitas lanzaron tres rayos azules y golpearon la manada, rodeándola de una fina superficie del hielo. Y mientras el hechizo penetraba más y más profundamente, las gárgolas se quedaban inmóviles y caían al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de trozos pequeños.

– ¡Harry! – llamó Remus y se echó hacia el montón de los pedazos de hielo, que comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

Apartó de prisa la masa fría y casi gritó. Sobre la hierba mojada había un gran bloque de hielo y en su interior, inmovilizado en una convulsión, estaba el mutilado cuerpo de Harry.

Remus lo miraba, pálido como la muerte. Lentamente, como si no se diera cuenta que hacía, sacó la varita.

– ¡Espera! – la voz ronca de Vega parecía llegar de un pozo profundo – Si vive... si vivía en el momento del golpe del hechizo... es mejor no descongelarlo.

Remus levantó la cabeza y miró a la bruja. En sus ojos se dibujaba la desesperación sincera.

– ¿Por qué...? – susurró. - ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

– Vamos a pensarlo más tarde – le interrumpió Snape. – Ahora hay que llevar Potter al hospital.

– Tienes razón – dijo Remus duramente. – Lo haré.

Movió la varita y el bloque de hielo se levantó en el aire sin ruido. El mago la señaló y fue rápidamente hacia el castillo, acompañado por Ron y Hermione, que tenían aspecto como si hace un rato hubieran encontrado a Lord Voldemort.

En medio camino toparon con una muchedumbre de alumnos, retenidos por los maestros. Minerva McGonagall se aproximó corriendo a Remus. Su sombrero azul se le deslizó de la cabeza, pero la bruja no le prestó atención.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó febrilmente.

Sin pararse Remus indicó al congelado Harry. La profesora McGonagall gimió y habría caído, si no la hubiera soportado Magnus Devilson. La bruja lo miró con la mirada perdida, arregló mecánicamente sus gafas y de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, corrió detrás de Remus.

Magnus la seguía con la mirada impenetrable, se volvió y fue rápidamente en otra dirección. A la distancia veía a Vega y a Severus, agachados encima de los trozos de las gárgolas. En los ojos grises de Magnus brillaron rayos odiosos, que no eran convenientes a su cara delicada, pero tanto más espantosos.

Al oír los pasos, los magos levantaron las cabezas y se pusieron en pie, sacando sus varitas. La furia desfiguró la cara de Snape y Vega miraba a Devilson como si quisiera tratarlo con el _Cruciatus._

Sin hacer caso de ellos Magnus se aproximó a la masa de hielo. Se agachó y cogió uno de los trozos. Mientras el agua fría se le iba de entre las manos, la tristeza en sus ojos se convirtió en furia impulsiva.

– ¡Bárbaros! – silbó, clavando los ojos ardientes en Vega y Severus. – Cómo pudisteis matar tan bestialmente tantas criaturas inocentes!

Los magos se quedaron estupefactos. Snape rechinó los dientes.

– Por si no lo has notado– dijo glacialmente, - estas criaturas inocentes acaban de atacar a un alumno.

– ¡No es una razón para matarlas! – gritó Maguns con un brillo endemoniado en sus ojos. – ¡Pero cuánto vale la vida de las gárgolas cuando se trata de famoso Harry Potter!

– No sólo de Potter – dijo Vega. – Si en su sitio hubiera sido otra persona, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo. Pero me alegra que lo hayas mencionado... – se sonrió siniestramente. – Me intriga mucho por qué las gárgolas atacaron exactamente a Harry. Y por qué pasó en el día de tu sospechosa visita en Hogwarts.

Esta vez Magnus pareció sorprendido.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó en modo hostil. – ¿Pensáis que ordené a las gárgolas atacar a Potter?

– Vamos a ver... – dijo Vega prolongadamente. – Vas a beber el _Veritaserum_ y nos contarás todo.

– ¡No tienes derecho! – gruñó Devilson, un poco ansioso.

– ¿No tengo? – silbó la aurora, sacando su varita.

– ¡Espera!

Todos miraron a la misma dirección. A algunos pasos de ellos estaba Albus Dumbledore.

– ¡Director! – llamó Vega. – Creo que hace falta...

– No, profesora Starlight – Dumbledore movió la cabeza. – Nadie va a dictar los juicios y indicar a los culpables antes que sepamos que pasó de verdad.

– Por fin alguien razonable – murmuró Devilson.

En el rostro de Vega se dibujó rabia. Quiso protestar, pero Dumbledore le ordenó guardar silencio.

– Magnus – dijo secamente, mirando al mago de modo penetrante. – Me parece que ya has arreglado todos tus asuntos en Hogwarts.

Devilson se puso pálido, su cara se retorció de furia impotente.

– ¡Me vais a pagar por eso! –indicó la mancha sucia en la hierba. Sus ojos ardían con odio. - ¡ Me vais a pagar, lo juro!

Escupió a los pies de Snape y sin despedirse, sin volverse atrás, fue hacia la puerta.

oooooooooooo

– ¿Cómo está ahora? – preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja, mirando con cuidado a Harry, envuelto en vendas.

La señora Pomfrey suspiró y se secó las lágrimas.

– Duerme, pobrecito... – sollozó. – Después de tan grande dosis de _Vivimortis_ recobrará las fuerzas dentro de largo tiempo. Es horrible... – se le quebró la voz.

– Poppy, lo más importante es que vive – dijo Dumbledore con convicción. – Cuando lo vi después de la descongelación, todo cubierto por heridas...- tembló sólo del recuerdo. - Pensé que era demasiado tarde, que por fin Él lo había alcanzado...

– ¡Él? – en los ojos de la señora Pomfrey se dibujó el terror.- Quiere decir, que... ¿Tú-Sabes-Quien...?

Dumbledore asintió lúgubremente.

– ¿Quién otro odia tanto a este chico? – suspiró.

Miró a Harry por última vez y sin ruido salió de la sala. Los pasillos estaban sumergidas en tinieblas, pero Dumbledore no sacó su varita. No necesitaba la luz, nadie conocía el viejo castillo tan bien como él. Recorría los pasillos, abismado en los pensamientos. Sabía, por qué Voldemort había querido matar a Harry. Le preocupaba: cómo.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del despacho de Snape y golpeó.

– ¡Entra!

Dumbledore abrió la puerta. Adentro Severus y Vega se inclinaban encima de la mesa, llena de aparatos complicados. En algunos vasos de vidrio, unidas por medio de sistema de los tubitos finos, borbollaban mixturas. Algunas eran espesas y turbias, otras parecían más gas colorado que líquido. El vaso mas grande estaba en un soporte de metal, bajo el que ardía el fuego. Sobre la silla estaba el vestido de Harry, agujereado como un cedazo por los picos agudos de las gárgolas.

– ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó Dumbledore y se aproximó a la mesa.

– Esto – dijo Snape con triunfo, levantando cautamente una pequeña ampolla de vidrio. En el fondo se posó polvo claro.

– Es calcita – explicó Severus. – El mineral popular, pero no aparece en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Mientras esto – indicó la ampolla, - lo encontramos sobre el vestido de Potter.

– Y lo que aún más interesante – añadió Vega, - la calcita es una golosina de las gárgolas. Para adquirirla pueden reducir a cenizas hasta las rocas más duras.

En los ojos de Dumbledore brilló entendimiento.

– Alguien cubrió a Harry con este polvo para que las gárgolas lo atacaran. Y no se equivocó... – murmuró. – Pero¿quién puede usar métodos así?

– Devilson - silbó Snape. – Hoy ha traído un saco de la calcita para Hagrid. Ha hablado con Potter, Weasley y Granger. En sus vestidos también encontramos un poco del polvo.

– Creo qué ahora tenemos razones suficientes para interrogar a Devilson – dijo Vega.

Por unos segundos Dumbledore se quedó sin decir nada, por fin asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, ahora las tenemos. Te dejo las manos libres.

Los ojos de la aurora ardieron. En el mismo momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Los magos se miraron sorprendidos, porque no habían esperado a nadie.

– Entra – dijo Snape.

En el umbral apareció Minerva McGonagall, vestida de su bata famosa de cuadros escocés.

– Aquí estás, Albus – respiró con alivio. – Perdonad que os moleste, pero acabe de llegar una noticia urgente del Ministerio. ¡Imaginaos! – miró alrededor con seriedad. - ¡Magnus Devilson desapareció!


	20. La amistad antigua

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

* * *

**20. La amistad antigua**

_(26 mayo 1996)_

Anocheció. Dumbledore circulaba por su despacho y segregaba pilas de papeles, colocadas sobre la mesa y las sillas. Durante decenas de años los acumuló, pero se orientaba muy bien entre el caos de documentos. Silbando una melodía melancólica, miraba sistemáticamente los papeles y los dirigía a las pilas adecuadas. Siempre le gustaba meditar mientras arreglaba.

Y había muchas cosas en que debía pensar. Harry seguía estando en el hospital. Sus heridas profundas se curaban bien y la señora Pomfrey aseguró, que dentro de un mes no quedaría de ellas más que las cicatrices. Sin embargo, Harry estaba agotado de todas las mixturas medicinales. Y, lo que era peor, no podía sacudirse del shock que fue el ataque de las gárgolas, de ordinario tan dóciles.

Por fortuna, Harry no estaba a solas. Hermione y Ron lo acompañaban todo el tiempo. También Sirius estaba en Hogwarts desde hacía tres semanas. Lo llamó Dumbledore pues creía que Harry necesitaba a alguien sirviendo de padres. Entonces el gran perro negro seguía al chico como una sombra, para la silenciosa, aunque evidente, ira de Snape.

Dumbledore dio un vistazo sobre el papel siguiente y se quedó inmóvil. Era una carta, o más bien dos cartas sujetadas. El mago las miraba pensativo por un rato como si despertaran tristes recuerdos. Suspiró, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a leer la primera:

"_29.10.1973,_

_Estimado Director_" escribió Rose Black. "_Sumergida en gran tristeza, _t_engo que informarle a usted de una desgracia que sufrió mi familia._ _Ayer murió mi hermana gemela, Annie. Durante los últimos meses nos preocupábamos mucho de ella. Cada día estaba más débil y parecía tener miedo de algo, pero nadie esperaba lo que pasó. Escribí a mi hijo, Sirius. Sería mejor si él lo comunicaría a Vega. Le pido dispensarlos a los dos de la escuela para una semana. El funeral tendrá lugar el jueves." _

Dumbledore suspiró y clavó la vista en el amanecer de color purpúreo y dorado. Annie Starlight... Del abismo de sus recuerdos apareció una imagen de una mujer joven, de largo pelo claro y pensativa, un poco triste la mirada de los ojos grises.

Cogió el segundo trozo del pergamino. Estaba muy arrugado, escrito con una letra ilegible, como si la autora lo hubiera escrito con gran prisa. El mago comenzó a leer:

" _¡Profesor Dumbledore! Le pido a usted que guarde a mi hija. Yo no puedo protegerla más. Le suplico que no permita..."_

La última frase estaba completamente ilegible, terminada con una larga raya de tinta, como si Annie no hubiera podido sostener la pluma en la mano.

Dumbledore apartó las cartas y se frotó los ojos, en los que se dibujaba cansancio y amarga ironía.

– Perdona, Annie – suspiró, - pero tampoco puedo más...

o o o

Vega estaba apoyada al parapeto de la torre norte y miraba la oscuridad. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, de abajo llegaba el sonido del chapoteo del lago. La noche respiraba silencio y tranquilidad, pero Vega no era capaz de abandonarse en este ambiente. No ahora, cuando todos los signos predecían la tormenta amenazante. El maleficio de Draco Malfoy, el ataque a Harry, la desaparición de Devilson. Estaba segura que Voldemort embestiría pronto.

Desde hacía una semana los Destacamentos Especiales quedaban en estado de disposición. Mandaron una brigada adicional a Azkaban. Dumbledore no confiaba en los dementores y sospechaba que Voldemort quería libertar a sus sirvientes más fieles.

Se preocupaban hasta en el ministerio. Vega no podía creerle a sus ojos cuando hacía cuatro días había llegado a Hogwarts Cornelius Fudge en persona. Había estado muy nervioso y evidentemente dispuesto a olvidar todos los desacuerdos, con tal de que Vega mandara un destacamento para guardar el ministerio.

Quedaban las informaciones transmitidas por Snape. Voldemort no le decía mucho de sus planes, pero hasta de esas vagas menciones resultaba que el Señor Tenebroso se preparaba para el combate decisivo.

Vega se ensimismó. Snape... Últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Sabía cuanto arriesgaba haciendo su doble juego. Lo apreciaba. Siempre estimaba a la gente con coraje y fuerza de voluntad, le impresionó cuando había resuelto la enigma del raro comportamiento de las gárgolas.

Sí, Remus tenía razón, los había unido mucho. Y no eran sólo los mismos intereses. Fue algo más, que dio comienzo a su amistad...

o o o o o

_(25 diciembre 1973)_

La mañana de Navidad nació fría y bella. En el cielo azul no había ni una nube. La nieve había cubierto todo el césped y los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y centelleaba a la luz del sol.

En el Gran Comedor, a la gran mesa, se sentaban maestros y alumnos, que habían decidido pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts. Eran ocho personas. Al lado del profesor Dumbledore estaba Minerva McGonagall, vestía un traje de color esmeralda. A su izquierda Hagrid llenaba una gran copa de una bebida dorada. Tres alumnos del sexto año eran de Ravenclaw. Sumergidos en una conversación no prestaban atención a los más jóvenes participantes del desayuno.

A la derecha de Dumbledore sentaba Vega Starlight. Estaba muy pálida y parecía totalmente ausente. Escarbaba en su flan con el tenedor, aunque no había comido ni un pedazo. Dumbledore trataba de hablar con ella, pero Vega respondía con monosílabos, sin levantar la mirada, pues por fin la dejó en paz.

Enfrente a la muchacha sentaba un chico delgado, de largo pelo negro y engrasado. De vez en cuando la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes se fijaba en Vega y entonces brillaba en ellos algo como compasión.

El desayuno pasaba en atmósfera amable y familiar. Cuando todos ya habían comido, Dumbledore les deseó la Feliz Navidad y dio una señal que la parte oficial estaba terminada. Los tres de Ravenclaw salieron corriendo de la sala y después de unos minutos sus risas llegaron desde el patio.

Dumbledore sonrió al chico de pelo negro, que también estaba a punto de dejar el comedor.

– ¿Cuáles planes tienes para un día tan bello, Severus? – lo preguntó cordialmente. – No me digas que lo vas a pasar en la biblioteca.

– Es lo que quiero hacer – contestó el chico seriamente.

Saludó a los profesores, echó una rápida mirada a Vega, sumergida en lúgubres pensamientos, y fue hacia la puerta. Dumbledore también miró a la chica y en su cara se dibujó la expresión de preocupación. De un modo delicado puso su mano en su hombre.

– ¿Vega, vamos a pasearnos a Hogsmead? – preguntó.

Vega movió la cabeza sin quitar la vista de su plato.

– Si quieres, podemos ver unicornios jóvenes – propuso Hagrid con entusiasmo. – ¡Son bonitos!

Vega levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Por primera vez en sus ojos grises ardió una sensación: rabia, contenida con dificultad.

– Iré a mi dormitorio – dijo en voz baja, se levantó y salió de la sala.

La profesora McGonagall la siguió con la mirada y suspiró profundamente.

– Me preocupo mucho por ella, Albus – dijo. – No quiere hablar con nadie. Sirius dice que puede pasar horas delante de la chimenea, mirando el fuego.

– No sé, cómo acercarme a ella – dijo con tristeza Dumbledore. – Todo lo ahoga en su interior, no permite ayudarle. Vale, el tiempo cura las heridas. Esperemos que Vega encontrará consuelo.

o o o

Al salir del Gran Comdeor, Vega fue al dormitorio de Gryffindor. El fuego en la chimenea ardía alegremente, llenando la habitación de calda luz amarilla. Sobre una mesita redonda estaban algunos platos, llenos de pasteles apetitosos.

Vega se sentó en una silla profunda y suspiró. De su bolsillo sacó un sobre blanco, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta. La tía Rose le deseaba Feliz Navidad y repetía, que cada momento podían llevarla de Hogwarts. En una hoja separada reconocía los garrapatos de Sirius. Con una sonrisa amarga la chica apartó las cartas y clavó los ojos en el fuego. No necesitaba compañía. Quería estar a solas.

Por unos minutos pensó en los tiempos antiguos y felices, pero el recuerdo de su madre era tan doloroso que se forzó a pensar en otra cosa. Se le ocurrió que podría hacer sus deberes. Tenía que escribir un ensayo sobre las mixturas insensibilizantes. Decidió irse a la biblioteca.

Después de diez minutos empujó la puerta maciza y se paró, sorprendida. No esperaba a encontrar a alguien aquí. Hasta la señora Prince, la bruja que vigilaba la biblioteca había salido. Mientras que a una mesa al lado de ventana se sentaba Severus Snape. Delante de él estaba un libro enorme, evidentemente muy viejo, encuadernado en cuero negro.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta, el chico levantó la cabeza y clavó en Vega la mirada penetrante. La chica lo ignoró y se aproximó a un alto estanle en la sección de los elixires. Sacó un volumen de "Las mixturas insensibilizantes" y se retiró a una mesita en un rincón de la sala. De su sitio no podía ver a Snape y estaba muy contenta por este motivo.

Comenzó a estudiar un capítulo, dedicado a los elixires que ahogaban el pavor. Las recetas eran compuestas y la preparación de las mixturas le parecía muy complicada. Sumergida en la lectura, no oyó los pasos que se aproximaban y casi saltó, cuando alguno de improviso puso sobre el tablero de su mesa un libro enorme. Sorprendida, Vega levantó la vista y vio a Snape. El chico tabaleaba en el volumen grueso, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Vega con hostilidad, en voz impaciente.

No tenía ganas de charlar, sobre todo con este Slytherin, el más grande enemigo de Sirius.

Severus seguía sonriendo. Echó una ojeada al volumen de Vega.

– Los elixires insensibilizantes – dijo. – Bueno libro. Dicen que los más interesantes no los enseñan en Hogwarts. Demasiadas artes oscuras – añadió significativamente.

En los ojos de Vega brilló el interés.

– ¿De dónde lo sabes? – preguntó, tratando sonar de modo indiferente.

Severus se acercó una silla y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

– Me intereso un poco por las artes oscuras – dijo lentamente.

Vega lo miraba con creciente curiosidad. Snape era conocido por su fascinación de las más oscuras partes de la magia. Ya al primer curso sabía maleficios y hechizos, que estudiaban en Hogwarts sólo los alumnos del séptimo año, con permiso especial de Dumbledore. Vega pensaba que Snape había aprendido todo esto en casa. Sin embargo, nadie sabía nada de su familia excepto que sus padres eran magos. Entonces quedaba un misterio, quién y por qué proveyó al chico de trece años en tan rico arsenal de los hechizos oscuros.

Severus comenzó hojear su libro grueso.

– He leído algo sobre los insensibilizantes – murmuró. – ¡Oh, aquí! – indicó una página. – Muchos son las artes oscuras avanzadas. Por supuesto, no dan ninguna receta.

– ¿Qué libro es? – preguntó Vega y se inclinó con curiosidad sobre la mesa.

– "_Compendio de las Artes Oscuras"_ – dijo Snape con orgullo. – Todo lo que sé sobre ellas me enteré en este libro. Es sabiduría verdadera, no estas tonterías que nos enseñan en Hogwarts – bufó con desdén.

– ¿Describen los hechizos? – Vega miraba el libro como si estuviera hipnotizada.

– Sólo los más fáciles, pero hasta ellos no los encontrarías en la escuela – sonrió misteriosamente. - Algunos son muy interesantes.

– ¿Puedes ejecutarlos? – preguntó Vega en voz baja.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos negros brillaron.

– No sólo estos. Vi unos libros en que describían los hechizos mucho más poderosos. La mayoría era muy difícil, pero logré dominar algunos. Si quieres – miró a Vega de modo penetrante, - puedo enseñarte.

La chica lo observaba con asombro. Esperaba que Snape se echaría a reír, pero él parecía muy serio.

– Pero tienes que jurar, que no lo dirás a nadie – dijo categóricamente. – Dumbledore me prohibió usar las artes oscuras en Hogwarts. Me permitió traer este libro bajo la condición, que sería guardado en la biblioteca.

Vega lo miraba y no podía creer sus orejas.

– Acuérdate, no lo digas a nadie, - repitió Severus acentuando. - Sobre todo a tu hermano. Nos encontramos a medianoche, en la clase de hechizos. – Miró a Vega y sonrió de modo desagradable. - ¿Tal vez tengas miedo de caminar por el castillo por la noche? – preguntó venenosamente.

En los ojos de Vega ardieron los rayos duros.

– No – dijo resueltamente. – Vendré sin duda.

– Entonces, nos veremos después de la cena – dijo Severus, cerró el "_Compendios de las Artes Oscuras"_ y fue hacia la salida.

o o o

Por la décima vez esta noche Vega miró el reloj. Eran las 23.30. La chica estaba sentada delante de la chimenea e impacientemente contaba los minutos hasta el encuentro con Snape. ¿Había hablado seriamente¿Le va a enseñar artes oscuras? Y si es verdad¿por qué?

La última pregunta la preocupaba más. No sabía que debería pensar en esta situación. Hasta ahora conocía a Snape sólo como un enemigo de Sirius. Oyó mucho sobre él de su hermano y por supuesto no eran opiniones elogiosas. Vale¿que podría esperar de un Slytherin?

Pero hoy Severus la había sorprendido completamente. ¿Qué le guiaba? Vega hacía diversas conjeturas. En primer lugar, podría ser una broma. Vendrá a medianoche a la clase de los hechizos y no encontrará a nadie allá o, lo que sería peor, se toparía con la profesora McGonagall. No tenía dudas, que Snape sería capaz de inventar un plan tan pérfido para vengarse de Sirius por medio de Vega.

En segundo lugar, Snape quería conocer el secreto de Remus. Cada mes, cuando el chico disparaba para dos días, Severus venteaba por el castillo, tratando de enterarse algo sobre él. Hasta ahora, no logró nada. Tal vez esperara que podría sacar de ella la respuesta.

Y por fin quedaba una posibilidad, que Snape de verdad quería enseñarle las artes oscuras. Pero, de nuevo¿por qué? No podía explicarlo.

– Vale, todo se va a aclarar pronto – murmuró, mirando el reloj.

Eran las 23.45. Vega cogió su varita, apagó la luz y se aproximó sin ruido a la puerta. La Señora Gorda dormía. Vega se escabulló al pasillo y bloqueó la puerta con un libro para no despertar a la guardiana en medio de la noche. Fue cautamente por los pasillos oscuros. No esperaba dificultades, pero varias escapadas nocturnas con Sirius la habían enseñado la vigilancia.

Al llegar al corredor apriopiado, Vega retardó la marcha y comenzó a escuchar atentamente. Si Snape planeara una trampa, aquí era el lugar más adecuado. Sin embargo, alrededor reinaba el silencio. La chica se acercó a la puerta de la clase y cautamente apretó el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sin ruido. Al echar la última ojeada al vacío pasillo, se deslizó adentró.

– Pues has venido – dijo una voz baja.

Vega clavó los ojos en la oscuridad, tratando de ver a Snape, pero la noche era sin luna y la clase estaba sumergida en las tinieblas impenetrables. Estaba a punto de sacar la varita, cuando la misma voz susurró: "_Lumos_" y algunos pasos de ella ardió una luz fina. Sobre la mesa del profesor Green se sentaba Severus y miraba escrutando a la chica.

– Pues has venido - repitió. – No estaba seguro si llegarías... si se atreverías.

En los ojos de Vega brillaron los rayos de hierro.

– ¿Por qué debería de no atreverme? – bufó. – No estaba segura, de que se trataba de verdad, pero decidí arriesgarme. A lo más, podrías dejarme plantada o denunciarme a un profesor.

Snape sonrió son una rara satisfacción.

– Podría – dijo lentamente. – Fue lo que esperabas¿verdad? Y sin embargo has venido.

Calló por un momento, sin quitar sus ojos de Vega. De repente saltó de la mesa, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lamparilla y murmuró: "_Incendio_". La mecha llameó. Severus puso la lamparilla sobre un banco y levantó la varita.

– Te mostraré el maleficio más fácil, una debilitación temporal. Por unos minutos quita todas las fuerzas, un hombre atacado se siente totalmente agotado. Además, te convencerás tu misma.

– ¿Quieres echarlo en mí? – preguntó Vega, más asombrada que preocupada.

– ¿Ves aquí otra persona? Es obvio que no te mostraré su actuación en mí – rió Snape irónicamente. – Ten cuidado. _Infirmio_! - gritó y movió su varita.

Vega sintió que se le flaqueaban las piernas. Cayó de rodillas, respiraba con dificultad. Estaba terriblemente cansada, le temblaban todos los músculos, no podía levantar la mano. Delante de los ojos veía manchas rojas.

De repente, todo cesó. De nuevo podía moverse normalmente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus. El chico sonreía.

– No es nada agradable¿verdad? – dijo. – Pero es uno de los maleficios más suaves.

Vega se levantó del suelo, frotando el sudor de su frente.

– Nada de extraño que no los enseñen en la escuela. Son los hechizos peligrosos.

– Claro que sí, son las artes oscuras – dijo Snape con satisfacción. – Además, son muy difíciles. Necesitan una gran concentración y fuerza de voluntad. Cualquiera no puede dominarlos.

Miró a Vega como si apreciara sus capacidades.

– Vale, es tu turno. ¿Te acuerdas de la fórmula?

Vega asintió.

– Ahora, mira el movimiento de la varita.

Movió la mano. La chica seguía cada gesto.

– Bueno. Ahora, trata de echar el maleficio en mí – ordenó Severus.

Vaga vaciló sólo por un segundo. Levantó la varita y, concentrándose en el hechizo, llamó: "¡_Infirmio_!".

Snape se tambaleó, como después de un golpe, y apoyó su mano en un banco. En sus ojos negros dibujaba estupefacción.

– No está mal – murmuró, tratando de calmar su respiración. – Lo has logrado en seguida, pero tienes que aumentar la fuerza del hechizo. Hazlo de nuevo.

Esta vez Vega vaciló obviamente. Severus lo notó y sus labios torcieron en una mueca burlona.

– ¡Sigue¡ No ten miedo! Me sostendré.

– Como quieras – bufó la chica. - ¡_Infirmio_!

Snape se puso pálido y se deslizó al suelo. Vega bajó inmediatamente la varita y corrió al chico.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con ansiedad.

Severus se movió y se levantó con dificultad de rodillas.

– Muy bien – dijo, respirando con esfuerzo. – Aprendes rápidamente. La próxima vez traeré arañas y practicaremos con ellas. ¿O tal vez quieres retirarte? – preguntó y miró a Vega de modo penetrante.

– Nunca – contestó categóricamente, sus ojos ardían. - ¡Es tan fascinante! Oye¿podría leer tu libro grueso? – su voz temblaba con emoción.

Severus sonrió vagamente.

– De ordinario está en la sección de los Libros Prohibidos. Pero hasta el fin de las vacaciones lo tendré conmigo. Puedes leer en la biblioteca para no inspirar sospechas.

Cogió la lamparilla y la apagó. A tientas se aproximaron a la puerta y salieron atentamente al corredor. El castillo parecía sumergido en el sueño. Llegaron hasta la escalera principal.

– Hasta mañana – dijo Severus y ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando Vega le atajó el paso.

– Quería preguntarte algo – dijo con determinación. - ¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué me enseñas las artes oscuras?

Ningún músculo tembló en la pálida cara de Snape, pero en fondo de sus ojos negros centelleó la tristeza. Miró a Vega, se vaciló.

– Porque sé como es, cuando no se tiene madre – dijo en voz baja y se fue bajo la escalera.

o o o o o

Vega suspiró. Los unía tanto...

– ¿Por qué lo destruiste, Severus...? – susurró.


	21. Los peores recuerdos

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

* * *

**21. Los peores recuerdos**

Snape miraba con satisfacción una mixtura burbujeante. Todo ha ido mejor de que esperaba. Desde el principio se preocupaba, que la tarea más difícil en sus preparación del _Morsanguis _sería conseguir veneno de hidra. Las habitaciones de estos animales eran guardadas por el Ministerio de Magia. El veneno era un tóxico muy poderoso y era peligroso que pudiera caer en manos incompetentes. Ni siquiera Milagros quiso encargarse de la tarea tan arriesgada, aunque le había propuesto una tarifa duplicada.

A veces la solución aparece de modo inesperado... Quién pudiera prever que Albus Dumbledore mismo ordenaría una gran cantitad del veneno de hidra. Severus sonrió lúgubremente. ¡Que ironía...! Personalmente preparó una caldereta del elixir _Vivimortis_, debido a que salvaron la vida de Potter. Y, en esa ocasión, "cuidó" unas gotas del veneno que habían quedado en el fondo del vaso.

Severus quitó la mixtura del fuego, removió y sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba casi lista. Faltaba sólo un ingrediente...

ooo

Snape subía la escalera de la torre norte y contaba los escalones – una costumbre de sus tiempos escolares. Empujó la puerta de madera y salió a una terraza descubierta. Respiró profundamente. Siempre le había gustado mucho este lugar. Se pensaba bien aquí. Durante los últimos años, muchas veces pasaba la noche en la torre, sumergido en pensamientos y en recuerdos.

Algo crujió en las tinieblas y Severus se dio cuneta de que no estaba solo. Se volvió y notó una figura, apoyada en el muro. La reconoció en seguida.

- Vega... - dijo sorprendido, - no sabía que estabas aquí. Lo siento, ya me voy...

- Quédate – murmuró la aurora, contemplando un paisaje nocturno - No me molestas.

Severus vaciló y se aproximó al muro que rodeaba la terraza. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, se oía sólo un bajo susurro del viento. Por fin, Severus quitó los ojos de las oscuras aguas del lago y miró a Vega.

- Me gusta mucho esta torre – dijo en voz baja. – Siempre tengo la impresión de que desde aquí podría ver todo el mundo.

- Sí, la vista es maravillosa – contestó la mujer.

Severus cruzó la terraza y se paró cerca de ella.

- Te recuerdas ¿cuándo estuvimos aquí juntos por última vez? – preguntó con suavidad.

Vega se volvió vehementemente, sus ojos ardían.

- ¿Me preguntas si lo acuerdo? – silbó, mirando a Snape de hito en hito. ¿Cómo lo podría olvidar!

ooo

_(30 junio 1978)_

- Sev, no puedo imaginarme el próximo año en Hogwarts – dijo Vega con desesperación. – Sin ti, sin Sirius... Me aburriré como una ostra.

- No será tan malo – Snape sonrió de modo reconfortante. – Te dejaré el "_Compendio de las Artes Oscuras_"...aunque ya lo sabes al dedillo. Además, voy a escribirte.

- No es lo mismo – Vega estaba inconsolable. – ¿Cuál persona de mi clase pensaría en salir del dormitorio por la noche? O en estudiar los hechizos prohibidos...

Severus se puso serio.

- Vega, tienes que prometerme una cosa – dijo categóricamente y puso su mano al hombro de la chica. – No vas a tratar de rebotar la _Avada_. No uses ese maleficio, ni siquiera con arañas.

En sus ojos brilló la determinación. Vega lo miraba sin decir una palabra.

- Por ahora estoy harta de la _Avada_ – dijo por fin. – Aunque sigo pensando que valía la pena arriesgar... para que convencerme...

Severus la miró lúgubremente, con un raro dolor.

- No sabes como me sentía esa noche – dijo sordamente, - cuando estabas sin moverte al suelo, toda cubierta de sangre. Pensaba que estabas muerta. Y por eso tienes que prometerme – añadió con fuerza, apretando su mano al brazo de Vega, - que no lo harás nunca.

En los ojos de Vega centelleó asombro y algo como ternura. Se volvió y miró encima de los muros.

- De acuerdo, Sev – dijo, - pero tú me prometerás algo en cambio. Júrame que cuando salgas de Hogwarts, no te unirás a los mortífagos.

Se hizo el silencio. Vega seguía mirando el mundo oscuro.

- ¿Qué te viene a la cabeza? – preguntó Snape en voz baja.

Vega sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Te extraña que te pida eso? – se volvió vehementemente y clavó su mirada ardiente en Snape. – Oí una conversación de Dumbledore. El año pasado más que diez Slytherin se unieron a Voldemort. Estoy segura que Malfoy es uno y él es tu camarada. Además, algunos de tu clase no ocultan lo que quieren hacer después de la escuela.

- ¿Y entonces? – se indignó Severus. – Esto no significa que seguiré su ejemplo. Además, estudiaba las artes oscuras contigo, no con ellos. Tú usaste un maleficio imperdonable contra Lucius. Pues, yo podría preguntarte, si quieres unirte a los mortífagos.

La ira desfiguró la cara de Vega. Se echó atrás del muro y comenzó a caminar con enfado por la terraza, de vez en cuando mirando lúgubremente a Severus.

- Si quieres saber – dijo secamente, - no encuentro ni una razón para incorporarme a filas del Lord Voldemort. ¿Por poder, por fuerza? No necesito ningún maestro para conseguirlos. Me fascinan las artes oscuras por ellas mismas, porque son bellas, difíciles, necesitan fuerza de voluntad, obstinación, coraje. Las dominaré sin ayuda de Voldemort y, quien sabe, tal vez un día seré tan poderosa como él.

Se paró bruscamente. Snape la miraba encantado, con una expresión de asombro y admiración en su cara.

- No me extrañaría si ocurriera así – dijo por fin. – Sé muy bien que tienes gran talento. No riñamos más – añadió de modo conciliatorio. – Es la última noche.

- ¿Prometes? – preguntó Vega con obstinación, aunque la mirada de sus ojos grises ya era más bondadosa.

Severus sonrió.

- Vega, no sabes ¿qué haría todo para ti? – se aproximó a la chica y la abrazó. - Prometo – dijo en voz baja.

ooo

- Es cuanto valen tus promesas – gruñó la aurora con una ironía glacial. – Aquí, en este lugar, juraste que nunca te harías mortífago. ¿Y qué hiciste! – cogió el brazo de Snape y subió bruscamente la manga de su vestido. – ¡Es una prueba de cuanto valen tus palabras!

Severus se puso pálido y retiró su mano. Nunca había visto tanto odio y desprecio en los ojos de Vega. ¿Qué podría decirle? No podía cambiar el pasado.

- Me decían que te perdonara – la voz baja de Vega era fría como una ráfaga de muerte. – Habías traicionado a Voldemort, habías regresado a nuestro lado - se rió lúgubremente. - Mereces una segunda oportunidad...

Se volvió y miró el cielo sembrado de estrellas. Severus estaba callado.

- Podría perdonarte muchas cosas, Sev – susurró Vega. - El servicio para el Señor Tenebroso, las torturas, la muerte de aquellos muggles. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – gritó con desesperación. - ¡Te perdonaría que aquella noche hayas estado en casa de Remus! Él te perdonó, tal vez yo debía hacer lo mismo. Pero nunca te perdonaré – se volvió y sus ojos se clavaron en Snape como dos filos de hierro, - que te convertiste en mortífago, aunque me habías jurado que no lo harías.

Severus la miraba sin decir una palabra, pálido y rígido. Y cuando pasaban los segundos, en su cara tiesa se dibujaba la expresión de resignación.

- Te lo juré, es verdad – dijo en voz apagada. – Creía, como tú, que nunca faltaría a mi palabra. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo me hice mortífago... – suspiró y miró a la bruja con la mirada llena de tristeza. – Nunca me preguntaste por qué...

- ¿Tiene eso importancia? – gruñó Vega, aunque vio algo en los ojos de Snape que le dio un escalofrío. – Eras mortífago, es lo que me interesa.

Severus sonrió lúgubremente.

- Tal vez eso no tenga ninguna importancia – dijo secamente. – Pero voy a decírtelo. Quiero que lo sepas. Tal vez entonces...seas capaz de perdonarme.

Vega parecía sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

- Como recuerdas, salimos de Hogwarts un día después de nuestro encuentro – comenzó Snape en voz desapasionada. – La misma noche llegué a casa. El viejo castillo lúgubre – suspiró profundamente – pero era mi casa. Cuando me hube aparecido en el patio, me di cuenta del silencio innatural. No cantaba ningún ave del paraíso de las que criaba mi madre, no se oían aullidos de ghules. Como si todo el mundo hubiera muerto, esperando algo horrible... – tembló. – Miré alrededor y mi corazón dejó de latir. El patio estaba devastado. En todas partes había rocas rotas, muebles quebrados y muchos otros objetos, evidentemente echados por las ventanas del primer piso. En medio del patio se extinguía un gran hogar. Se acerqué y vi lomos quemados de libros, todo lo que había quedado de la magnífica colección de mis antecesores. Lleno de pavor y de los perores presentimientos, entré corriendo a la habitación de mi madre. Estaba allí... – se le quebró la voz. – Estaba tumbada en una mancha de sangre, ensuciada con zapatos embarrados. No podía creerle a mis ojos. Me aproximé a ella y... y entendí, como había muerto. Vi una estaca de madera, clavada en su corazón... – calló y apretó los puños.

Vega lo miraba enmudecida del horror.

- No tenía dudas de quien había matado a mi madre – continuó Snape. – Sólo un muggle podía pensar en usar una estaca. Los muggles creen que es el modo para matar a un vampiro – en su rostro se dibujó el desprecio.

- Pero... ¿por qué? – susurró Vega.

Severus suspiró.

- Mi madre se ocupaba de las artes oscuras – dijo. - A menudo necesitaba la sangre... No, no la sangre humana – añadió rápidamente, al notar la expresión de la cara de Vega. – La sangre animal era suficiente. De los pastos desaparecían vacas y ovejas... Por supuesto, los habitantes del pueblo estaban convencidos de que en el Nido del Diablo residían los vampiros. No sé, que era un motivo directo de su acción – dijo con tristeza, - pero un día decidieron suprimir a los habitantes del castillo.

Sopló el viento, del este llegaron las nubes y cubrieron las estrellas.

- Sabía, dónde podría encontrar a los asesinos – los ojos negros de Snape brillaron odiosamente. – Me aparecí en el pueblo e interrogué a los hombres que habían matado al vampiro. Tres muggles borrachos salieron torpemente de la taberna. Sobre sus zapatos había barro y sangre. Saqué la varita y... – sonrió de modo espantoso. – El día siguiente visité a Lucius Malfoy y declaré, que quería ser mortífago. Ya sabes todo – concluyó, mirando a Vega.

La bruja estaba petrificada, sus ojos grises se clavaban en Snape como si quisieran penetrarle de parte a parte.

- Sev... – dijo sordamente. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste...?

Snape callaba, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Por qué! – gritó Vega, agarrando su hombro y remeciéndolo con furia. – Si hubiera sabido... ¡Lo habría comprendido¡Yo también perdí a mi madre!

Severus no estaba seguro, si en su voz había más de rabia que de desesperación.

- Quería... – susurró. – Créeme, deseaba con toda mi alma compartir este peso con alguien tan íntimo como tú...

- Entonces¿por qué no lo hiciste? – la voz de Vega tembló.

Severus sonrió con tristeza.

- Muchas veces comenzaba a escribir una carta – dijo en voz baja. – Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no tenía derecho para encargarte de mis problemas. Y después... – suspiró. – Ya era demasiado tarde. Me cegaba el odio a los muggles, creía en la misión histórica de Lord Voldemort. Quería ponerte de nuestro lado, con tu talento llegarías lejos – torció el gesto lúgubre. – Pero tú decidiste hacerte aurora y cuando supiste que era mortífago... Pensé que tiramos cada cual por su camino, que nunca estaríamos juntos – suspiró profundamente. – Pasaron dos años. Estaba más y más alto en jerarquía, más y más cerca a Voldemort. Esa noche, cuando fuimos a casa de Lupin, no sabía dónde íbamos y por qué. Solamente cuando apareció Sigismund Lupin, comprendí. Nunca me gustó Remus, pero en la misma habitación con el cuerpo de su madre y padre masacrado, me sentía incómodo. Apareció Lord Voldemort. Preguntó si un visitante ya había llegado. No sabía, de quien hablaba... Era la luna llena. Remus era licántropo. El Señor me ordenó que lo trajera del sótano. Descendí, los muros gruesos apagaban los sonidos, entonces no sabía, qué pasaba arriba. Cuando hube regresado, te vi. Me quedé inmóvil. Algo estalló dentro de mí. Nos mirabas con tan inmenso odio ... – calló y se frotó los ojos. – Tres semanas después aparecí en la oficina de Dumbledore y le dije, que quería hacerme su espía.

Sentía, que los dedos de Vega se clavaban más y más fuertemente en su hombro, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo. Ahora, cuando desembuchó todo que había ahogado por años, se sintió libre y eximido. Respiró profundamente y miró a la bruja. En sus ojos negros, siempre tan fríos, centelló la ternura.

De repente, encima de la torre pasó un gran ave de color rojo y sonó un pitido estridente. Los magos levantaron sus cabezas.

- Es Fawkes – dijo Vega, mirando el fénix con creciente preocupación. – Dumbledore nos llama. Habrá pasado algo.

Subieron corriendo la escalera torcida y fueron al despacho del director. Lo encontraron caminando nerviosamente por la oficina, con su mirada clavada en un gran mapa.

- Acabo de hablar con el ministro – les informó en seguida. – Todos les megaportes dejaron de funcionar. Les cortaron toda la energía. Esta vez no parece una avería temporal...

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Snape expresó una pregunta que se hacían todos.

En la escalera resonaron pasos y la puerta del despacho golpeó con estruendo la pared. En el umbral estaba Hagrid, pálido y tembloroso.

- Los behemotes... – balbuceó, respirando con dificultad y mirando con espanto a su alrededor. - ¡Los behemotes desaparecieron!

Los magos cambiaron las miradas.

- ¡Entonces ha comenzado! – dijo Dumbledore sordamente. – Voldemort puede atacar en cualquier momento.


	22. La batalla de Azkaban

Revisado por Ana Maria

**

* * *

22. La batalla de Azkaban**

_(1 junio 1996)_

Harry masticaba los últimos bocados del pastel sumergido en lúgubres pensamientos. Hermione lo observaba con preocupación, suspirando a cada momento. Ron machacaba gelatina con un tenedor. Nadia hablaba. Nadie sonreía. Hasta los gemelos Weasley se comportaban tranquilamente.

No sólo los Gryffindors estaban deprimidos. La ansiedad se contagió a todos y el Gran Comedor estaba silencioso. Algo normal desde hace cinco días, cuando Dumbledore había informado a los alumnos del gran peligro, que había amenazado a Hogwarts. Algunos padres decidieron llevarse a sus hijos de la escuela, pero la mayoría pensaba, que a pesar de todo Hogwarts seguía siendo el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Sin embargo, ni el más grande optimista podía quedarse tranquillo. Lo más, difícil sería buscar el consuelo entre los maestros. Dumbledore estaba ensimismado, cada vez echando una ojeada triste a los estudiantes. Vega Starlight no quitaba los ojos de sus papeles hasta durante las comidas. Estaba pálida y tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido desde algunos días. Snape se comportaba de modo raro. Harry notó, que de vez en cuando la cara del maestro de pociones se desfiguraba en una mueca ni de dolor, ni de rabia. En estos momentos apretaba su mano en la cadenita, escondida bajo su túnica, y echaba miradas oscuras a Dumbledore. A veces miraba a Vega y en sus ojos centellaba la tristeza.

Hagrid estaba sumergido en la desesperación. La desaparición de los behemotes fue un golpe a su corazón. No podía perdonarse su ingenuidad. No tenía dudas que Magnus Devilson era responsable de todo. Se sentía traicionado y engañado por el hombre que había considerado su amigo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y echó su chuleta al gran perro negro, que estaba tumbado en el pasillo entre las mesas. El animal chascó sus dientes y meneó el rabo.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Ron con esperanza. Estaba harto de la atmósfera en el Gran Comedor.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con estruendo y en la sala entró corriendo un hombre joven de pelo bermejo.

– ¡Bill! – llamó sorprendido Ron.

Bill Weasley no miró a su hermano. Alcanzó corriendo la mesa de los profesores y se apoyó en el tablero.

– Azkaban... – balbuceó en voz ronca. – Han atacado...Azkaban...

Vega se puso en pie en un salto.

– ¿Cuántos! – gritó. - ¿Qué hicieron los dementores!

Bill abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir la voz.

– Toma el agua, hijo – dijo Dumbledore y le acercó un vaso de cristal. – Y cuéntanos todo paso a paso.

Bill vació el vaso en un trago y respiró.

– Ha comenzado hace veinte minutos – dijo con dificultad. – Han aparecido de improviso, cerca de treinta mortífagos enmascarados. Se han parado al lado de la puerta de Azkaban y han exigido la liberación de los presos. Han declarado que venían en nombre del Lord Voldemort.

La gente tembló con terror, sonaron gritos de espanto.

– Nuestro destacamento contaba sólo con diez aurores – continuó Bill, - pero detrás de los muros podríamos rechazar un ataque de enemigos más numerosos. Además, estaban los dementores... – calló y se frotó los ojos. – Edgar Higgs ha salido para hablar con los mortífagos y les ha ordenado marcharse. Ellos han comenzado a reírse. Y en este momento ha aparecido Él – en los ojos de Bill brilló el pavor. – El Tú-Sabes-Quien, renacido y poderoso.

Ahora la mayoría de los alumnos estaban espantados. Harry escuchaba, petrificado.

– El Tú-Sabes-Quien se ha dirigido a los dementores – dijo Bill en voz sepulcral. – Les ha prometido poder, botines, cautivos. Y ellos... – movió la cabeza – se han dirigido contra nosotros.

– Sabía que eso terminaría así – dijo Dumbledore lúgubremente. – Por fortuna, colocamos en Alzkaban un destacamento de aurores.

– Exactamente – asintió Bill. – Apenas hubo comenzado, me mandaron para acá para que informara a la comandante Starlight. Mary debe traer la "gamma" y la "alfa", y Tom la "delta".

– Vale, vamos dentro de cinco minutos – dijo Vega.

Saltó encima de la mesa y salió corriendo de la sala. Bill la siguió. Snape les miraba lúgubremente, después fijó la mirada en Dumbledore.

– Daría mucho por poder ir con ellos – susurró.

Dumbledore movió tristemente la cabeza.

– Sabes bien, Severus, que no es posible – suspiró. – No puedes revelarte. Todavía no...

– Lo sé...- dijo Snape sordamente.

– Vamos – Dumbledore puso la mano en su hombro. – Los despediremos.

Salieron de la sala. A los pies de la escalera se encontraron con Bill, que circulaba nerviosamente por el pasillo.

– ¿Habéis avisado a Moody? – preguntó Dumbledore.

– Sí – murmuró Bill. – Arabella Figg le hará saber.

En la escalera sonaron pasos y descendió Vega, poniéndose lustrosos guantes negros con herrajes de metal.

– ¡Vamos! – llamó a Bill con la mano.

Se acercó a Dumbledore.

– El SDAO va a resistir – dijo rápidamente. – Ahora es posible controlarlo sólo desde el nivel de la matriz. Aquí está – le entregó la placa negra. – Si algo me ocurriera, sabe usted, como funciona. Hasta la vista... tal vez... – sonrío lúgubremente y fue hacía la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – Severus la agarró el hombro.

La aurora se volvió y clavó en él sus ojos grises.

– Vega – dijo Snape en voz baja. – Ten cuidado. Y acuérdate, cualquier cosa que pasara, nunca me dirigiré contra ti...

La bruja lo miró por un momento. Por fin asintió con la cabeza y corrió detrás de Bill, que estaba a punto de volar en su escoba. Se transformó en el azor y se elevó al cielo.

ooo

Se aparecieron en una escarpada arenosa y en seguida les golpeó un aullido ensordecedor que hacía temblar la tierra.

– ¿Qué es esto? – gritó Vega a Bill.

El hombre movió la cabeza. La aurora se aproximó al borde de la escarpada y miró abajo. Al fondo en una llanura valle se elevaban altos y gruesos muros de la fortaleza más poderosa: Azkaban, el horror de los mortífagos, el lugar maldito y espantoso, lleno de desesperación.

– ¿Qué diablo...! – murmuró Vega, mirando atentamente la valle.

En torno de los muros de Azkaban se movía algo. A lo largo de su contorno se agitaban unas enormes criaturas grises y rugían de modo penetrante. Vega contó dieciocho animales.

– Behemotes – susurró. - ¡Maldito Devilson! Pues para eso los necesitaba. ¡Bill! – se volvió al adepto. – Espera aquí por los Destacamentos Especiales. Voy a orientarme un poco en la situación.

Se transformó y voló como una flecha hacia Azkaban.

ooo

En la escarpada se reunieron unas docenas de brujas y magos. Estaban silenciosos, escondidos en las tinieblas, esperando una orden de ataque.

Vega llamó a los comandantes.

– La situación no es buena – dijo en voz baja. – Tienen dieciocho behemotes, controlados por nuestro querido Magnus. Sus rugidos destruyen los muros mejor que los bombos de los muggles. Si no lo impedimos, dentro de una hora Azkaban será una gran ruina.

– ¿Dónde se los procuraron? – preguntó Rupert Rail.

– Los teleportes – contestó Vega brevemente. – Tuvieron que transportar los animales del Tibet, por medio de los acoplados megaportes del ministerio. Eso explicaría porque recientemente teníamos tantos problemas con ellos.

– ¿Cómo podemos impedirlo? – preguntó concretamente Arabella Figg. – Los behemotes son resistentes a la magia.

– No es nuestro más grande problema – dijo Vega lúgubremente. - He visto a cerca de cincuenta mortífagos. Voldemort no estaba entre ellos, probablemente controle el combate a una distancia segura. En cambio, todos los dementores se pusieron de su parte. El destacamento de Edgar está rodeado en la torre del oeste. No pueden desaparecerse de Azkaban...

– ¡Qué diablos! – Moody soltó un juramento. - En su grupo la mayor parte son los adeptos.

– Exactamente – murmuró Vega. – Tenemos que atacar. En seguida. Así absorberemos a los soldados de Voldemort. No podemos permitir – dijo acentuando las palabras –que un solo preso escape de Azkaban.

– ¿Y los behemotes? – insistió Arabella.

Vega sonrió siniestramente.

– Vamos a inventar algo.

ooo

Los aurores atacaron de improviso, como siniestros ángeles de venganza. Los mortífagos, demasiado absortos en la actividad de los behemotes, se dejaron sorprender y el primer golpe les rechazó hacia los muros de la fortaleza. Cercados entre las bestias enloquecidas y los aurores, hacían esfuerzos para detener el ataque de los Destacamentos Especiales.

Vega rebotó un disco glacial y gritó: "¡_Unda Mortis!_". Una onda de presión se lanzó en dirección de los mortífagos. Clavó en la tierra a los que no consiguieron echarse a un lado, pasó los behemotes sin hacerles daño y se esparció sobre el muro con un brillo deslumbrante. Algunos ladrillos cayeron al suelo.

– ¡"Delta", hacia la puerta! – Vega movió la mano, tratando de gritar más fuerte que el rugido de las criaturas grises.

Quince aurores salieron de la fila y corrieron en dirección del portón del castillo, tirando hechizos de ataque a diestra y a siniestra. En el mismo momento los otros destacamentos arremetieron con furia a los enemigos para empujarlos al camino de la "delta".

Sin embargo, no era fácil. Cuando hubo pasado la primera sorpresa, los mortífagos mostraron, que Lord Voldemort había cuidado bien de la preparación de sus soldados. Disponían de un arsenal de los hechizos poderosos, luchaban con bravura y saña. No pensaban perder.

Hacia "delta" tiró un rayo claro y alcanzó a una joven adepta, que demasiado tarde había exclamado la fórmula de un escudo. De su cuerpo, temblando de modo convulsivo, saltaron rayos blancos y con un silbido se lanzaron a otra gente.

– ¡Escudos¡Rápido! – aulló Arabella Figg.

En torno a los aurores centellearon finas claridades. Los rayos se reflejaron en ellas y tiraron al cielo. Parecía que todos lo lograron, pero de repente un mago cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre que salía también de su garganta reventada.

– ¡Mierda! – juró Arabella y se inclinó encima del auror; una mueca dolorosa le desfiguró el rostro. - ¡Nos retiramos! – ordenó.

– ¡No podemos dejarle aquí! – gimió un joven de pelo rubio y se arrodilló cerca de su ensangrentado compañero.

– ¡Déjalo! – gritó Arabella de tono imperativo, tirando del adepto. - ¡Ya no le ayudarás!

La "delta" comenzó a retirarse hacia los otros aurores.

– ¡No han conseguido! – gruño Moody, mirando atentamente el destacamento de Arabella. - ¡Qué diablo! Higgs no aguantará más.

En realidad, la situación de la "beta", rodeada en la torre, no era buena. De los diez miembros del destacamento, seis eran adeptos que, aunque habían terminado su entrenamiento, no tenían experiencia en combate verdadero. Lo peor era que tenían que medirse con los dementores, que serían adversarios difíciles hasta para un auror versado.

Edgar Higgs secó sudor de su frente y encima de las vagas siluetas de los Patronus miró el campo detrás de los muros de Azkaban.

– Si no logran de abrirse paso – susurró a sí mismo, - tendremos problemas.

Vega compartía su opinión. Sabía que para ayudar a los compañeros tenían que jugar el todo por el todo.

– ¡Adelante! – gritó y dio señal de ataque.

Los aurores fueron.

– ¡_Eruptio!_ – llamó alguien de detrás.

Vega maquinalmente se cubrió con un escudo, pero Bill Weasley, que corría a sus espaldas, se tambaleó y tropezó. Su cuerpo se estremeció de convulsiones y de repente una explosión poderosa lo reventó en pedazos. En el mismo momento una pared de fuego rodeó a algunos aurores y en su lugar dejó ceniza gris.

Vega estaba como petrificada, secando la sangre de Bill de su cara. Apretó los puños y se volvió lentamente, como si luchara con una fuerza invisible. A algunos pasos de ella estaba Rupert Rail, con su varita en la mano, y reía como un loco. Algunos magos de su destacamento seguían atacando de detrás a los aurores sorprendidos.

– ¡Traidor! – chilló Vega y dirigió su varita hacia Rail, que en el mismo momento gritó:

– ¡_Eruptio_!

En un santíamen la bruja lanzó la varita a la otra mano.

– ¡_Cancellio_! – aulló,

El hechizo de Rail desapareció y antes que el mago pudiera comprender que pasaba, Vega dijo: "_Immobilarius"._ Rupert quedó inmóvil. La única parte móvil de su cuerpo eran los ojos, ampliados en pánico creciente y clavados en Vega.

La aurora se acercó a Rail, su cara pálida se torció en una expresión de desprecio y odio.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó en tono siniestro, sin quitar sus vista de los ojos verdes de su ex-amigo.

Rupert parpadeó para darle señal que quería hablar. Vega disminuyó un poco la fuerza del hechizo.

– ¡Me forzó! – susurró Rail en la voz chillona. – ¡Te juro¡Me forzó¡Amenazó que mataría a toda mi familia!

En los ojos de Vega no había ni huella de compasión.

– Te has divertido muy bien para una persona forzada a atacar a traición a sus compañeros – dijo glacialmente.

Rupert se puso pálido.

– No... – balbuceó, tratando de evitar la mirada de Vega. – No es verdad... No quería...

– ¡Dices mentiras! – chilló la aurora. – ¡Eres mortífago! Y vas a terminar como ellos. ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

De la punta de su varita tiró un rayo verde y atravesó a Rail, que cayó inerte sobre la tierra. Vega lo miró con repugnancia, sus ojo grises estaban fríos y despiadados.

– ¿Estás bien? – llamó Moody que se aproximaba a paso rápido. - ¡Maldito traidor! – gruñó al ver al mago muerto. – Es el sexto. Sospecho que él era el jefe.

Vega asintió lúgubremente.

– El ataque ha fracasado – añadió Moody. – Por este hijo de puta perdimos una óptima ocasión. Ahora no podremos abrirnos paso...

Resonó un estruendo horrible, como si una tormenta se hubiera desatado encima de Azkaban. La tierra tembló. Vega miró la fortaleza. La torre de oeste cayó, levantando una espesa polvadera. Trozos de piedra caían hasta fuera de los muros y sembraban el pánico entre los behemotes.

– Edgar... – susurró Vega.

La sacudida cumplió la obra comenzada por las bestias grises. Los muros de la fortaleza temblaron y cayeron. Los mortífagos gritaron con su triunfo. Sabían que Azkaban pertenecía a ellos.

Después de un minuto les respondieron otros gritos. En la puerta destruida aparecieron los presos, llevados por los dementores. En su mayoría eran mortífagos, aprisionados después de la caída de Voldemort. Ahora regresaban al mundo que no habían esperado ver más. Estaban sedientos de venganza y sangre, preparados hacer todo para el Señor Tenebroso.

Los aurores los observaban con rabia impotente. No eran capaces de impedirlo. Sin embargo, no querían rendirse. Mientras tanto los mortífagos liberados no podían participar en el combate. Aunque los Destacamentos Especiales eran diezmados, sabían que había que luchar.

Moody tomó el mando de los sobrevivientes de "gamma" y "beta" y los aurores atacaron por última vez. Hacia los mortífagos lanzaron hechizos y maleficios. Los subordinados de Arabella unieron sus varitas y gritaron al unísono: "¡_Evaporate_!" Encima de sus cabezas se materializó una esfera transparente que giraba con velocidad vertiginosa y de repente se lanzó hacia los adversarios. Los que habían sido tocados comenzaron a aullar de dolor mientras cada centímetro cúbico de agua se evaporaba de sus cuerpos. Después de algunos segundos quedaban sólo restos secos de ellos, que se hicieron polvo con una ráfaga de viento.

Los mortífagos pagaban con la misma moneda. Con el maleficio Implosión exterminaron a unos aurores de la "alpha". A los pies de Vega cayó una bruja con la cara quemada a los huesos con una esfera del fuego. Un disco glacial casi cortó la cabeza de Arabella. Moody cayó al suelo cuando una poderosa onda de presión rompió su escudo y lo echó diez metros atrás.

Vega vaciló pero no tenía tiempo para controlar si el Ojo-Loco estaba vivo. Mató a dos mortífagos con un movimiento de su varita y estaba a punto de echar una Onda de la Muerte a los mortífagos concentrados cerca de los teleportes, cuando una voz conocida, fría y llena del odio, llamó:

– ¡_Crucio_!

Vega se echó a la tierra y el maleficio voló encima de ella. Se puso en pie y clavó los ojos ardientes en Lucius Malfoy, que sonreía de modo demoníaco.

– Sólo un cobarde ataca por detrás – gruñó, mirándolo con odio.

En los ojos claros de Lucius brillaron rayos mortíferos.

– Por fin nos medimos, Starlight – dijo siniestramente. – Esperaba este momento desde hace años. Lo soñaba. Y por fin está hecho... – miraba a la aurora de hito en hito. – Vamos a ver, quien es mejor. Me pagarás todo.

Vega lo observaba con la mirada fría y lentamente en sus labios apareció una sonrisa cruel.

– Como quieras – se encogió de hombros. – Si es la muerte que habías elegido...

– ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – aulló Malfoy.

– ¡_Reflectio_!

En la cara de Lucius dibujó el asombro indecible. La última cosa que vio fue un deslumbrante rayo verde.

ooo

Alguien ejecutó un hechizo incendiario. Tres mortífagos en seguida estallaron en llamas. Aullando del dolor, trataban de arrancar la ropa ardiente, pero se les pegó al cuerpo y el fuego comenzó a penetrar su piel. Los mortífagos se retorcían en agonía. De repente una bruja de largo pelo rubio se puso en pie y, enloquecida de dolor y de espanto, corrió entre la manada de los behemotes, que Maguns intentaba de hacer entrar en los teleportes. En un santiamén el fuego saltó a espesos pelos grises de los animales. Los behemotes se movieron con agitación, venteando el humo. De repente, sintieron dolor. Sus pelos ardían. Los animales rugieron estridentemente y se dispersaron por el valle, aplastando a cada uno a su camino. Algunos corrieron hacia los teleportes, los tumbaron y pisotearon a los presos. Escapó sólo una docena de los mortífagos, liberados de Azkaban.

Magnus, pálido como un cadáver, miraba con terrible desesperación los behemotes ardientes. Sentía su tortura como propia, con cada nervio de su cuerpo. ¡Él los había llevado aquí¡Sufrían por él! Furia y remordimiento llenaba su corazón. ¿Por qué ! Ellos no tenían la culpa. No habían merecido el final tan horroroso.

En los ojos grises de Magnus centellearon lágrimas. Levantó la varita. Sabía quien era responsable por este crimen. Todos los aurores y los mortífagos, para ellos la vida de un behemot no tenía ninguna importancia.

De repente, cerca del muro sonó un bajo chillido. Magnus se volvió y clavo los ojos en la oscuridad. Algo se movió, chilló de nuevo y de la sombra salió un animal overo, de tamaño de una vaca. Era un joven behemot.

– Gunnar... – llamó Magnus melodiosamente. – Gunnar... soy yo... ven aquí.

El behemot pequeño movió sus ollares y aguzó sus orejitas.

– Gunnar... ven – atrajo Devilson.

El chiquitín fue con inseguridad hacia el mago, venteando y mirando a su alrededor con agitación. Por fin reconoció a Magnus, se acercó a él sin miedo y lo dio un empujón con su cabeza.

– Gunnar – susurró Devilon y raspó el behemot bajo su barbilla. – Ven, vamos a regresar a casa.

Lo tiró de la oreja y el animal lo siguió a paso cortito. Magnus lo llevaba al único teleporte salvado. Tenían que pasar unos cientos de metros, pero los magos combatían en otra parte del campo y nadie prestaba atención a ellos.

El behemot iba tranquilamente. Sólo cuando pasaban los restos quemados de sus primos, se puso nervioso y Magnus tuvo que tenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Le dijo algunas palabras y al oír su voz, el animal se calmó.

Al teleporte quedaban quince metros. De repente, de detrás del muro salió corriendo un grupo de mortífagos, perseguido por los aurores. Magnus forzó a Gunnar para que fuera al trote. La salvación estaba tan cercana...

– ¡_Unda Mortis_! – gritó Arabella Figg.

La maldición borró de la faz de tierra a los soldados de Voldemort y avanzó hacia el teleporte. Magnus estimó la distancia. Si comenzara a correr, lograría escapar. Tiró la oreja del behemot, pero el pequeño no podía ir más rápidamente.

– ¡Gunnar! – gritó el mago. - ¡Gunnar, ven!

Sólo cinco metros los separaba del teleporte. La Onda de le Muerte estaba muy cerca. Magnus comprendió que el behemot no alcanzaría salvarse. Lo miró con desesperación. De repente, sacó su varita.

– ¡_Reducto_! – llamó.

El hechizo apartó el animal de la tierra y lo tiró al teleporte. Desapareció un segundo antes que lo destruyera la Onda de la Muerte y aplastó a Magnus Devilson.

ooo

Fue paradójico que los behemotes, que rompieron los muros de Azkaban, contribuyeron también a la derrota de los mortífagos. Aplastaron sobre todo a los soldados de Voldemort, que habían estado más cerca. Los aurores aprovecharon la confusión y empujaron a los mortífagos a la defensiva. Algunos desaparecieron, pero la mayoría combatía hasta el final. Lo sabían bien, como el Señor Tenebroso castigaría a los cobardes.

La gran batalla se terminó. Vega vigilaba la teleportación de los aurores heridos durante el combate. Los megaportes del ministerio funcionaban de nuevo, pues los mandaba al Hospital de las Lesiones Magicas. Por desgracia, no eran muchos los que sobrevivieron. De los sesenta aurores de los Destacamentos Especiales, se salvaron sólo diecisiete. Entre ellos, sólo cuatro podían tenerse de pie. Ojo-Loco Moody sobrevivió, pero había perdido su segunda pierna y tres dedos de la mano izquierda. Arabella Figg quedó ciega. Ninguno se había librado de recibir alguna herida.

Vega arregló un vendaje en su mejilla quemada y recogió lo que había quedado de su largo pelo negro. El último auror acabó de desaparecerse. La bruja echó su mirada oscura al campo de la batalla, se transformó en el azor y voló a Hogwarts.


	23. La noche de la verdad

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

* * *

**23. La noche de la verdad**

Todavía en Hogsmead Vega comprendió, que había pasado algo muy malo. El castillo estaba oscuro, las ventanas tenían aspecto de vacías cuencas negras. Reinaba un silencio raro y abrumador.

El pueblo estaba destruido. Edificios estaban reducidos a escombros, árboles arrancados de raíz y dispersados en un radio de quinientos metros. A la tierra, entre los muros rotos, se observaban negras figuras inmóviles. Vega no tenía que bajar su vuelo para comprobar que eran. Sabía, que no encontraría a nadie vivo en Hogsmead.

Pasó un camino arenoso, que separaba el terreno de Hogwarts, y enseguida se dio cuenta que el Sistema de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no funcionaba. La embargaron malos pensamientos. La luna asomó por entre las nubes y en su pálida luz Vega notó grandes montículos blancos, tumbados cerca de los muros del castillo. Se acercó a ellos y comprendió, qué había ocurrido allí. No eran montículos, sino behemotes muertos. Alguien había destruido, probablemente con intención, tres torres de Hogwarts y las piedras hicieron lo que no había podido hacer la magia.

Vega aterrizó en el patio y se transformó a su forma humana. Sacó su varita y clavo los ojos en la puerta destrozada. El pasillo oscuro parecía vacío, pero la aurora no se dejó engañar. Fue hacia la escalera a paso de lobo, con la mirada fijaa en las tinieblas.

De repente, su pie tropezó con algo blando y pegajoso. Miró abajo y casi gritó. Era Hagrid, desgarrado y casi totalmente aplastado por la tierra. En su mano tenía una pequeña bulba de azucena.

Vega fue adelante, apretando la varita. Subió silenciosamente la escalera y pasó la puerta. La rodeó la oscuridad, pero la mujer no encendió la luz. Veía como una gata y eso le daba ventaja.

A los pies de la escalera principal encontró dos cadáveres enmascarados. Otro cuerpo se vislumbraba cerca de la entrada a los calabozos, entonces Vega llegó a la conclusión, que los mortífagos habían tenido un motivo para atacar en aquella dirección. Entró atentamente en los calabozos y entonces sintió, que la observaban unos ojos vigilantes. Movió rápidamente la varita y en el mismo momento alguien gritó con voz aguda:

- ¡ No !

Vega reconoció la voz y en último segundo cambió la trayectoria del hechizo.

- Minerva¿eres tú? – preguntó en voz baja.

A algunos pasos de ella se inflamó una luz clara y alumbró la cara de la profesora McGonagall, gris y rígida de dolor y desesperación.

- Sí, soy yo... – dijo sordamente y se aproximó a Vega. – Tenía miedo que fuera uno de ellos...

Se interrumpió, cuando el brillo de su varita cayó sobre la aurora. Vega se presentaba horrible. Estaba cubierta por la sangre de Bill Weasley, de la suya propia, de los aurores y de los mortífagos. Su pelo lo había quemado la _Unda Mortis_. En la cara chamuscada, sus ojos grises ardían como dos frías estrellas.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó en voz baja; sentía el escalofrío glacial de una terrible corazonada.

Minerva clavó en ella su mirada apagada.

- Albus está muerto... – dijo en voz chillona – Está muerto...

Vega miraba a la bruja como si no comprendiera lo que había oído.

- Dumbledore está muerto – repitió McGonagall y comenzó a sollozar.

Vega se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared. Se puso muy pálida.

- Es imposible...- susurró. – No lo creo... ¡Cómo pudo ocurrir? – gritó y agarró el brazo de McGonagall.

- No sé... en el pasillo... fue él – balbuceaba de modo incoherente la bruja.

Vega la sacudió brutalmente, en sus ojos se veía la desesperación mezclada con la ira.

- ¡Qué diablos, cálmate! - gruñó entre dientes. - ¡Cuenta una cosa a la vez!

Minerva respiró profundamente y frotó su cara.

- Nos atacaron una hora después de tu salida – dijo, tratando de estar tranquilla. – Lo habían planeado bien. Todos los aurores estaban ante los muros de Azkaban, Hogwarts estaba abandonado sólo con el SDAO y los maestros. Primero, dejaron entrar los behemotes. El sistema no los influía. Se acercaron a los muros y comenzaron a rugir. Hagrid... – sollozó – quería calmarlos. Creía que lo reconocerían y serían obedientes... – se la atragantó voz.

- Lo vi... – dijo Vega sordamente.

- Escondimos a los alumnos en los calabozos – continuó Minerva. – Todavía están allá. Albus, yo y algunos colegas fuimos a los muros. El rugido de los behemotes comenzó a romperlos, por eso decidimos destruir las torres. Pobres animales...- susurró con tristeza. – Pero no había otra solución. Después reprimimos con los mortífagos. Sólo algunos habían aparecido. No querían rendir el castillo. Los behemotes debían distraer nuestra atención. Llegaron aquí por otro motivo.

Vega comprendió en seguida.

- Harry Potter – susurró.

- Sí. Albus lo mandó a los calabozos con otra gente. Sirius estaba con él. Creía que el chico estaba seguro.

- Entonces¿qué pasó? – preguntó Vega.

La bruja movió la cabeza.

- No lo sé. No llegó a los calabozos. Tampoco puedo encontrar a Sirius, pero en el pasillo al primer piso encontré esto.

Sacó de su bolsillo algo negro y greñudo. Vega sintió que tiene el alma entre los dientes. Era una oreja del perro.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí¿Quién lo hizo?

Minerva levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos del odio y de desprecio.

- Snape – casi escupió este apellido. – Él nos había traicionado. Desconectó el SDAO. Y mató a Albus.

Vega estaba como petrificada, con el horror dibujado en su cara.

- ¿De qué hablas! – gritó con desesperación, apretando los puñales. - ¡Es imposible!

- ¡Lo vi! – aulló histéricamente Minerva. - Después del combate Albus desapareció de mi vista. Controlé que pasaba en los calabozos y fui a buscarlo. Encontré la oreja de Sirius y luego...

- ¿Y luego! – la voz de Vega parecía un chasquido del látigo.

Minerva cobró su cara en las manos.

- Vi a Albus... – susurró. - Estaba tumbado al suelo. No se movía. Alguien se inclinaba encima de él... ¡Fue Snape! – gritó. - ¡Lo reconocí¡Lo reconocería en el infierno¡Maldito traidor!

Cayó a rodillas y rompió a llorar.

Vega estaba pálida como la muerte.

- No lo creo... – gimió con desesperación. – Él no podría...

Respiró con dificultad, su corazón palpitaba como loco. De repente, su vista cayó en la oreja canina. Vega la miraba por un rato, concentrando toda su conciencia en este único objeto...

Levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos grises eran fríos y oscuros, llenos del odio y de sed de venganza.

- Voy para salvar a Harry – dijo secamente.

McGonagall la miró, conmovida.

- Tengo que salvarle – repitió Vega. – Y luego...- sus labios torcieron en una sonrisa demoníaca – voy a hacer pagar al traidor. Y al que sirve.

Fue hacia la puerta sin volverse atrás. McGonagall la seguía con la mirada llena la tristeza y de una rara ansiedad.

- Ve – dijo en voz baja. – Sólo tú puedes lograrlo.

ooo

La residencia del Señor Tenebroso parecía desierta y abandonada. Vega se envolvió más estrechamente en su Capa de Invisibilidad, echó una mirada vigilante al patio y entró al puente. No pasó nada. Subió la escalera de piedra. La puerta de hierro crujió y se abrió. Vega entró.

El largo pasillo estaba alumbrado por la luz viva de antorchas de color blanco y azul. La aurora sonrió sin alegría. Evidentemente esperaban a los visitantes de Azkaban. Fue adelante, hacia una escalera que se vislumbraba en la lejanía. Snape le había descrito un día el castillo de Voldemort, entonces sabía donde debía buscar.

Llegó a la fin del pasillo y descendió a los calabozos, oscuros, húmedos y lúgubres. Si Harry estuviera en la residencia de Voldemort, debía estar aquí. Fue a lo largo de dos filas de celdas, mirando a cada una.

Una puerta a la izquierda estaba cerrada. Vega se acercó a ella, sacó la varita y dijo en voz baja: "_Alohomora_". La puerta se abrió. Cerca de la pared opuesta estaba Harry, pálido y desgreñado, con sus gafas rotas en la mano. Miraba atentamente la puerta, pero no veía a nadie.

- Soy yo, Vega Starlight – susurró la bruja, aproximándose al chico y quitándose la capa. - ¿Cómo estás?

Harry la miraba sorprendido y conmovido.

- Profesora ... – balbuceó. - ¿Qué le ocurrió a usted?

- Nada importante – Vega movió la mano con impaciencia. – Cuéntame¿cómo llegaste aquí¡Y date prisa! – lo apresuró, controlando el pasillo. – Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

Harry respiró profundamente.

- Bajamos a los calabozos – comenzó a hablar. –Había una gran confusión, la gente empujaba, gritaba. De repente, Sirius gruñó y me tiró de la manga, como si hubiera sentido un peligro. Miré abajo para controlar de que se trataba, y entonces... – tragó la saliva, - vi que Snape... el profesor Snape me miraba de modo muy raro... terrible... – se estremeció sólo del recuerdo. – Sirius me tiraba atrás. Lo seguí. Corríamos por los pasillos y de improviso oí, que alguien nos perseguía. Brilló una luz blanca y Sirius aulló. El maleficio le arrancó una oreja. Se transformó a su forma humana y en este momento apareció Snape corriendo. Sirius me empujó, sacó la varita y apuntó a él. Ejecutaron hechizos simultáneamente. Y entonces vi a los mortífagos, iban por la otra parte del corredor. Me aturdieron y no me acuerdo nada más – miró a Vega con inquietud. - ¿Qué paso con Sirius? Profesora, si él...

- No sé – dijo Vega cortamente. – No estaba en Hogwarts.

En los ojos verdes de Harry brilló el odio.

- ¡Fue Snape! – gritó, perdiendo dominación en si mismo. - ¡Él nos traicionó¡Y mató a Sirius!

- ¡Silencio! – silbó Vega. – ¿Quieres llamar a los mortífagos? Ponte la capa. Tenemos que irnos.

Harry volvió sobre sí y cumplió la orden de la aurora.

- Ahora escucha – dijo Vega seriamente. – Vamos a tratar de salir de aquí. Si nos atacaran, yo les detendré y tú correrás hacia la puerta. No te notarán con la capa. En el patio hay una Firebolt. Móntala y ve a Hogwarts.

- Pero...- rebatió Harry.

- ¡Sin discusión! – le interrumpió Vega. - ¡Vas a hacer lo que te digo!

"Y cuando estés seguro" pensó, "voy a ajustar otras cuentas."

Salieron de la celda y silenciosamente subieron la escalera resbaladiza. El castillo seguía estando tranquillo, pero los años de práctica le sugerían a Vega, que eso no auguraba nada bueno. Miraba atentamente a su alrededor, preparada para atacar.

De repente, sonó un silbido que helaba la sgre en las venas. Frente de ellos se vislumbró la silueta de una enorme serpiente negra. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban de modo feroz. Vega de paró vehementemente.

- Nagini te da la bienvenida en el Palacio Oscuro – silbó la serpiente. – El Señor Tenebroso te espera.

El cuerpo gigantesco serpenteaba de una pared a otra, cerrando totalmente el paso. Harry estaba petrificado y no se atrevía respirar.

- ¿De veras? –Vega sonrió fríamente, mirando en los ojos crueles de la bestia. En el mismo momento dio una señal a Harry para que comenzara a retirarse. – Entonces, llévame.

Nagini silbó siniestramente y un leve temblor pasó por las espirales de su cuerpo. Su cabeza se tambaleó, como si la serpiente se preparara para atacar, los ojos amarillos se encontraron al nivel de la cara de Vega. La bruja no se movió. Nagini la miraba de modo penetrante, de su boca entreabierta salieron colmillos agudos. Lentamente, sin ruido, Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Y de repente se quedó inmóvil, estupefacto, y miró a la aurora con asombro indescriptible. Sólo en este momento se dio cuenta que había entendido toda la conversación. La aurora hablaba el idioma de las serpientes.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensarlo mejor. En el pasillo sonaron pasos y dos grupos de los mortífagos llegaron de cada lado. Ya no llevaban las máscaras y Harry fácilmente reconoció a un hombre a la cabeza de un destacamento.

- ¡Traidor! – gritó, olvidando la orden de Vega. - ¡Di, dónde está Sirius!

En el mismo instante la aurora tiró un rayo verde y un mortífago cayó muerto. Silbaron los hechizos. Harry se echó adelante, para coger la varita del muerto y la capa se deslizó de su cabeza.

- ¿Adónde vas?– le silbó a la oreja la voz llena del odio y el chico sintió un fuerte apretón de Snape.

- ¡Starlight! – alguien llamó en triunfo. – Ríndete, o acabaremos con Potter.

Con el rabillo del ojo Harry notó, que Vega se paró con la mano levantada. Su cara se torció en la expresión de la furia impotente. Escupió y echó su varita al suelo.

La cogió el hombre que había hablado hace un rato. Ahora Harry podía verlo mejor y adivinó en seguida, que era uno de los fugitivos de Azkaban. Estaba vestido de traje viejo y gastado, parecido al que había llevado Sirius cuando Harry lo había visto por primera vez. En su rostro enjuto y pálido ardían unos ojos azules, llenos del odio y de cruel satisfacción.

Movió la varita y cuerdas blancas ataron las manos de Vega. El mago se acercó a ella con una sonrisa vengativa y le dio puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. La aurora se tambaleó y golpeó la pared. Harry sintió que las uñas de Snape se le clavaron en brazo.

- ¡Tantos años, Starlight! – gruñó el mago. – Lo esperé trece años.

La bruja levantó la cabeza y escupió la sangre.

- No cambiaste, Lestrange – dijo. – Como en el pasado, te gusta torturar a los que no pueden defenderse.

En los ojos de Lestrange ardió la sed de matar. Con furia dio un puntapié al estómago de Vega, con otro golpe la derribó al suelo.

- ¡Basta! – gruñó Snape en tono imperativo. – No me acuerdo que el Lord te ordenara matarla.

Lestrange hervía de ira, pero se dominó.

- ¡Vamos a ajustar nuestras cuentas! – silbó siniestramente hacia Vega y llamó a sus soldados.

La aurora se levantó con dificultad. Los mortífagos la rodearon y fueron juntos al fondo del corredor alumbrado. Lestrange miró a Snape.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el chico? – preguntó, indicando a Harry.

- Nos juntaremos con vosostros dentro de un rato – dijo secamente Severus. – Quería charlar un poco con Potter ... a solas.

Lestrange sonrió de modo muy desagradable, asintió con la cabeza y siguió su destacamento. Snape clavó su mirada oscura en Harry.

- Potter, Potter... – dijo en voz baja. – Nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo. ¿No es extraño? – sus ojos negros brillaron. – Si lo quiero o no, al final de cada camino me esperas tú.

Harry estaba callado. Se sintió muy incómodo. Las palabras de Snape le parecían raras y completamente incomprensibles. Severus sonrió vagamente.

- Es la noche de la verdad, Potter – susurró. – Cada uno se quita su máscara...

- ¡Usted ya se quitó la suya! – gritó Harry con rabia. - ¡Nos traicionó! Dumbledore confiaba en usted, pero usted lo traicionó. ¡Me vendió a Voldemort¡Y todo eso porque no le gustaba mi padre!

Por cara de Snape pasó a una expresión dolorosa.

- Sabes¿por qué odiaba tanto a James Potter? – preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Harry de modo penetrante.

El chico rió con burla.

- Me dijo usted mismo. Porque un día mi padre y Sirius se habían burlado de usted.

Los ojos negros de Severus brillaron.

- Qué poco sabes... – dijo amargamente. – La verdad es mucho más dolorosa - le miró duramente. – Tu abuelo, Perseus Potter, era mi padre.

Fue como una piedra caída del cielo. Harry no pudo hablar. No pudo creer a sus oídos.

- Es decir... mi padre y usted... ¿eran hermanos? – balbuceó por fin.

- Hermanastros – precisó Snape. – Perseus Potter tenía un amorío con mi madre. Prometió que se casaría con ella, pero después de un año la dejó, embarazada – en sus ojos ardió el odio. – James tenía todo: la casa, la familla, los amigos. Tan parecido a su padre... Cada vez que lo miraba, veía a Perseus Potter y lo odiaba más y más fuertemente. Siento lo mismo cuando te miro a ti...

Harry estaba conmovido.

- ¿Por qué Sirius nunca me lo había dicho? – susurró.

Snape sonrió con tristeza.

- Porque no sabía nada. Exceptuándome a mi, sólo Vega sabe la verdad. James nunca se había enterado de que tenía un hermano... – movió la cabeza, como si desechara recuerdos. Su cara se puso rígida. - Ya es hora de terminar esa conversación – dijo sordamente. - El Lord nos espera.

Subieron la escalera de mármol y se pararon delante de una alta puerta negra, guardada por Nagini. A la vista de los magos se levantó su cabeza y tocó con sus ollares un ojo rojo del basilisco incrustado. La puerta se abrió sin ruido y Snape y Harry entraron.

La gran sala estaba alumbrada por la misma luz azul que llenaba el corredor. Lord Voldemort se sentaba en su trono negro y miraba a Harry con ojos ardientes. Al pie del podio estaba Vega y algunos pasos detrás de ella Lestrange y otros mortífagos. Sólo ahora Harry reconoció entre ellos a Peter Pettrigrew.

- Harry Potter... – dijo prolongadamente Voldemort, cuando Snape y el chico se habían aproximado al trono. – Sólo tú nos faltabas aquí. Pero ahora estamos completos.

Se rió glacialmente, con la misma risa cruel y despiadada, que había perseguido a Harry en sus pesadillas.

- Ya es hora de que conozcas al hombre, gracias al que te encontraste con nosotros – dijo el Señor Tenebroso. – Mi sirviente más fiel, el Impostor.

Detrás de su trono salió una alta figura, vestida de largo abrigo negro, con capucha que le cubría la cara. Harry la miraba estupefacto y confuso. No entendía nada. Estaba seguro que Snape lo había llevado aquí, él era el traidor...

Voldemort sonrió con una satisfacción demoníaca.

- La noche de la verdad... – dijo siniestramente y dio una señal a su sirviente enmascarado.

El Impostor se quitó lentamente la capucha negra y Harry sintió que su corazón se le quedó inmóvil. La tierra se le hundió bajo de las pies. Pensó que se había vuelto loco. ¡No podía ser verdad!

Delante de él estaba Sirius Black.

- ¡Tú! – gritó Vega en voz mortífera. - ¡Entonces tú! Te sospechaba desde el día cuando las gárgolas habían atacado a Harry.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó Sirius con el amable interés. - ¿Dónde cometí un error?

- La carta – gruñó Vega. – Tu última carta a Harry. Lo encontré en su bolsillo. Estaba muy sorprendida cuando resultó, que adentro había más que todo calcita. Eso me dio que pensar. Hablé con Hermione y Ron, los que afirmaron, que Harry había comenzado a estornudar después de que la abriera. Todo se volvió claro. La muerte en polvo la mandó su querido padrino.

Harry tenía la impresión que las voces venían de una gran distancia o detrás de una gruesa cortina. Era un sueño. Un mal sueño. Quería despertarse...

- ¡Felicitaciones, hermanita! – rió Black. – Fue exactamente así. Creo que adivinaste, quién era el verdadero autor de todos los acontecimientos raros en Hogwarts.

Vega asintió lúgubremente.

- No era difícil. Tratabas de comprender el SDAO cada vez que aparecías en Hogwarts con el pretexto de que visitabas a Harry. Durante la Navidad, en casa de Remus, me robaste los códigos de acceso y desconectaste la línea de Malfoy en la matriz. Fue mi falta – sonrió lúgubremente. – Hubiera debido tenerla siempre conmigo, hasta en la compañía de la gente en que confiaba. Y nosotros por todo el tiempo sospechábamos a Magnus. ¡Bravo! – en sus ojos brilló la ironía. – Fue un juego casi perfecto.

Sirius se rió.

- En efecto, Magnus llegó como anillo al dedo – se burló. - Sabía que Severus no lo podía soportar. Sabía por qué... – miró significativamente a Snape - ¿Quién sospecharía de mí? Mientras tanto, Magnus tenía otra tarea para cumplir. ¿Ya sabes cuál? – preguntó prolongadamente, mirando con burla a Vega. – Devilson tenía que suministrar los behemotes y lo cumplió perfectamente.

- Y los persuadió a ellos para que no informaran a Hagrid de sus visitas al Tíbet – concluyó Vega.

- Por supuesto – asintió Sirius con verdadero entusiasmo. – Confían sólo en Magnus. Los acostumbró, lo querían. Creyeron que Hagrid tenía malas intenciones. Lo engañaron. Y después, en Hogwarts... – en sus ojos centellearon rayos crueles – ¡Tras! – hizo un gesto con su pierna como si aplastara algo. – Acabado.

Harry se puso pálido.

- ¿Qué pasó con Hagrid! – gritó con desesperación y comenzó a arrancarse con furia de Snape. - ¿De qué hablas!

- Está muerto – dijo Sirius de modo indiferente.

Harry se puso rígido. Fue demasiado. No sentía nada. Fue engañado, fue traicionado por el hombre en que confiaba inmensamente. Estaba sólo. Completamente sólo. Quería morir.

Vega miraba a Sirius con desprecio y odio. ¿Era posible que ese hombre fuera su hermano?

- Sabes¿qué me interesa? – preguntó de repente Sirius y se acercó a la bruja. – Si sospechabas de mi¿por qué me dejaste residir en Hogwarts por las últimas tres semanas? Me viene a la cabeza sólo una explicación – continuó, sin esperar la respuesta. – Querías vigilarme. Esperabas que cometiera un error. Pero te engañaste – se rió maliciosamente. – Estaba cerca de Potter, pero no podía hacer nada. Hasta hoy, hasta el día cuando el Señor Tenebroso atacó a Azkaban – se volvió y saludó con estima a Voldemort, que observaba toda la escena con una demoníaca satisfacción. – Pero entonces fue demasiado tarde para salvarlo...

Vega callaba.

- Fuiste a Azkaban – continuó Sirius, –me vigilaba sólo Dumbledore, pero de pronto tenía otros problemas... - parecía muy contento. – Conforme a mi plan, los behemotes atacaron la escuela. En la confusión saqué la matriz del bolsillo de viejo Albus. No sintió nada. Desconecté el SDAO. Luego separé a Harry de los otros alumnos. Severus lo notó y de la expresión de su cara deduje, que no sabía de mi misión. Nos alcanzó en el corredor – echó una mirada oscura hacia Snape y tocó su pelo, pegajoso de la sangre. – Aparecieron mortífagos. Se llevaron a Potter y yo escapé. Lo habrás presumido entonces¿verdad, Severus? – preguntó de modo burlón.

Severus asintió brevemente. Sirius se aproximó a Vega, en sus ojos ardían rayos maliciosos.

- Consideraste¿si Severus también se marchó de Hogwarts? – preguntó. – La respuesta es: no. Tenía otra misión para cumplir.

Vega se puso pálida. En sus oídos resonaban las palabras de Minerva McGonagall. El asesino de Dumbledore... Lo reconoció...

Sirius se volvió a Snape.

- Muestra la ampolla, Severus – dijo solemnemente. – Es la noche de la verdad...

Lentamente, como de mala gana, Severus cogió un pequeño frasco de vidrio, lleno hasta la mitad con un líquido rojo.

- Sabías – Black se dirigió a Vega, - ¿qué el maestro de pociones desde un año preparaba en secreto un veneno, por medio de que intentaba a matar a Albus Dumbledore?

Vega miraba la ampolla, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Por fin lentamente, con esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de ella y miró a Snape. Sus ojos grises eran fríos y oscuros.

- ¡No sabías! – se alegró Sirius. – ¡Estupendo! Sabes que adoro hacer sorpresas. Escucha, que pasó luego. Severus encontró a Dumbledore y... – interrumpió significativamente. - Conoces el efecto – se rió como loco.

Vega estaba callada, mirando ya a Snape, ya a Sirius. No sabía, a quien odiaba más en este momento. Si tuviera la varita, podría matarlos a los dos.

Harry salió de su raro entorpecimiento, parecido a un extraño sueño oscuro. No recordaba de que habían hablado hace un rato. En su cabeza sonaba sólo una idea: Sirius era traidor.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró.

Black se volvió vehementemente y lo miró con un odio que Harry nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera Snape sería capaz de tanta emoción. El chico tembló.

- Pobre, pequeño Harry – dijo Sirius en voz baja, acercándose al chico. – Eres idéntico a James. Sólo los ojos... tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Harry comenzó a temblar. En la voz del mago se ocultaba algo horrible.

- Mi dulce Lili... – susurró Sirius. – Fue una locura. Por el día, Lili hacía preparaciones para su matrimonio con James, y por las noches, se encontraba conmigo en pequeños albergues de Londres. Le rogaba para que lo dejara, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Le convenía una relación así. Él procedía de una rica famillia y yo... que yo podría darle excepto mi amor?

Harry tenía la impresión que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Apretó los párpados. No pudo soportarlo. Su madre, que siempre fue para él la personificación de la bondad y la nobleza, había resultado ser una mujer cínica y interesada...

- Me hice mortífago – continuó Sirius. – Las nuevas tareas me ayudaron a olvidar que Lili era esposa de otro hombre. Lord Voldemort me aceptó con los brazos abiertos, era hermano de Vega Starlight la mujer que quería capturar. Fui yo quien le sugirió usar a Lupin como señuelo.

Los ojos de Vega ardieron, la furia le desfiguró el rostro. Antes de que Sirius pudiera comprender que pasaba, una patada lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Canalla! – aulló Vega. - ¡Maldito hijo de puta¡Te aporrearé a muerte como un perro!

Fuera de sí debido a la rabia, golpeaba a Sirius sin piedad. Los mortífagos los miraban con un murmullo de la satisfacción. Les gustaban los espectáculos así. Por fin Lestrange levantó la varita, apuntó hacia Vega y gritó: "¡_Crucio!_"

- _Expelliarmus_ – dijo alguien de modo imperativo y la varita saltó de la mano de Lestrange.

Voldemort se levantó de su trono y lentamente bajaba la escalera.

- Veo que todos os pusisteis nerviosos – dijo con calma, mirando fríamente a Lestrange, que se puso pálido y dio un paso atrás.- Impostor, Harry tiene que morir de curiosidad por saber, que pasó una noche de noviembre hace quince años.

Su voz se convirtió en un silbido siniestro. Harry tembló. ¿Cuántas horribles verdades más tenía que oír esa noche? Sirius se puso en pie y escupió sangre.

- Lili se casó con James, naciste tú – comenzó secamente, – pero muy pronto Lili estaba harta de su marido. En este tiempo el Lord decidió matar a Potter, pero Dumbledore ejecutó el _Fidelius._ Fui a mi señor y le propuse, que le entregaría James. Por supuesto, tuve que hacerlo sin despertar sospechas. Sabía que el Colagusano era mortífago y espía, pues decidió eliminar a James con sus manos. Buenazo Colagusano – miró a Peter que se agachó de pavor. – No tenía idea que estábamos al mismo lado... Mi plan era fácil. En último momento lo hice guardián del hechizo. Estaba seguro, que Peter comunicaría todo al Lord y no me equivoqué.

- ¡Qué ironía! – silbó Vega, clavando los ojos en Sirius. – Un traidor Pettigrew también quiso echar su culpa a otra persona y te tocó a ti, otro traidor. Existe la justicia...

Black rió lúgubremente.

- Qué sea un consuelo para ti, hermanita – gruñó. – Tal vez el último en tu vida.

Vega le echó una mirada oscura. Voldemort sonrió de modo cínico.

- Pero antes tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación - se volvió a Harry. – Me aparecí por la noche en casa de los Potter. Maté a James y comencé a buscarte. Oí un llanto en la habitación de abajo. Estabas a solas, indefenso, abandonado por tu madre, que se había ocultado en el sótano. El Impostor le había avisado para que no saliera por ninguna cosa que pasara.

Harry lo miraba conmovido. No podía ser la verdad. Su madre no lo habría abandonado, murió para salvarlo...

Sirius parecía leer en su mente.

- La verdad es dolorosa, Harry – dijo en una voz en la que no había nada de compasión, al contrario estaba llena de odio y veneno. – Para estar por fin conmigo, Lili debía sacrificar no sólo a su marido, sino también a su propio hijo. Por lo menos, lo creía... – suspiró. – Pero, en último momento cambió se decisión y ... Lord tuvo que matarla – su cara se torció en una mueca de dolor.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al Señor Tenebroso. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ironía lúgubre. No eran los ojos de un chico sino de un hombre adulto, que había sufrido mucho.

- Y todo eso para matarme – dijo en voz baja, mirando los ojos rojos de Voldemort. - ¿Tenías tanto miedo de mí?

El mago se quedó estupefacto.

- ¿Tenía miedo? – repitió con recelo. - ¿De qué hablas¿Por qué hubiera debido tener miedo de un niño?

Los ajos de Harry brillaron.

- Porque este niño era, como tú, heredero de Salazar Slytherin y en el futuro podría amenazarte.


	24. Los lazos de la sangre

_Revisado por Ana Maria_

* * *

**24. Los lazos de la sangre**

Se hizo el silencio lleno de asombro. Los mortífagos miraban a Harry, como si de repente hubieran visto a otra persona. Sirius respiró con un silbido. Vega levantó la vista y encontró los ojos concentrados de Snape.

Voldemort, en cambio, miraba a Harry como si sospechara que el chico se había vuelto loco.

- ¿De qué hablas, Potter? – preguntó fríamente.

- Lo sabes bien – rió Harry con burla. – Mi tatarabuelo se llamaba Riddle y procedía de la línea de Septimius Slytherin.

Voldemort lo miraba sin decir una palabra, en sus ojos centelleaban rayos raros.

- Entonces sabes de Septimius – dijo. –Soy curioso, de dónde obtienes tus revelaciones. Harry Potter de la línea de Slytherin ... – se rió en voz baja y horrible.

- El profesor Dumbledore leyó la última carta de Septimius – dijo Harry con truinfo. – Así conoció la verdad.

En los ojos de Voldemort brilló el asombro y de repente comenzó a reírse, primero silenciosamente, luego más y más fuerte. Por fin estalló en risa loca.

- ¡La verdad! – llamó. – ¿El viejo Albus, puede ser tan lerdo? Encontró la carta del marqués D'Elixe, pero perdió el hecho de que el hermano de Marvolo Riddle fue adoptado – clavó los ojos en Harry. – Era un maldito Muggle, tu tatarabuelo. ¡En tus venas no hay ni una gota de la sangre santa de Slytherin!

Harry se quedó estupefacto.

- Pero... – balbuceó, tratando de concentrarse. – Pero... querías matarme... justamente a mí...

- ¡No te precies tanto! – rió Voldemort. – No se trataba de ti sino del apellido que llevas. ¡Potter! Un día juré, que no pararía hasta que el último ancestor de Perseus Potter sería estuviera muerto. Por eso su hijo y su nieto tuvieron que morir.

Vega miró rápidamente a Snape, que parecía totalmente sorprendido. Harry movía sus labios, pero no podía emitir la voz. Por fin logró de susurrar:

- ¿Por qué?

La cara de Voldemort se torció de rabia.

- Me preguntas, por qué odiaba a Perseus Potter – silbó. – A este sabidillo, arrogante, presumido señoritingo, que consideraba ser mejor que otros y me despreciaba sólo porque me había criado en un orfanato. Piénsalo bien, Harry. Piénsalo bien.

Harry estaba callado. Voldemort sonrió acremente.

- Ahora tengo otro motivo para matarte – dijo secamente. – No puedo dejar vivir a este de que hablan, que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort.

En el silencio que se sucedió después de estas palabras, alguien comenzó a reírse de modo frío y penetrante. Harry levantó la vista y tembló. Fue Vega, pero el chico nunca la había visto así. Sus ojos eran oscuros, lúgubres y despiadados, la cara se torció en una mueca desagradable.

El Señor Tenebroso se volvió y la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿He dicho algo divertido?- gruñó.

Los ojos de Vega se hicieron estrechos.

- De veras creías por todos los años¿qué un bebe fue capaz de rebotar la _Avada_?

Se rió y al oír esta risa Harry sintió un escalofría glacial. Ya la había oído... Cuando había estado cerca de los dementores y en su cabeza había sonado el grito de su madre...

Voldemort se estremeció. Se acercó lentamente a Vega, sin quitar sus ojos ardientes se su cara.

- Pero es la verdad – dijo en voz baja. – El maleficio se rebotó de un escudo, que había dejado el sacrificio de su madre.

Vega sonrió con ironía.

- Si nos contamos historias esta noche, escucha otra. Este día, cuando murieron Lili y James... sentía que pasaría algo... algo muy malo. A la medianoche me aparecí cerca de su casa. Me puse la capa de invisibilidad y entré. En el pasillo encontré el cuerpo de James. La casa estaba tranquilla, de abajo llegaba un crujido. Miré allá y te vi a ti, inclinado encima de la cuna. No sabía que hacer... En este momento vi a Lili, pálida y temblorosa. Corrió a la habitación, gritando. Aproveché la confusión, entré y me puse detrás de la cuna. Lili cubrió a Harry, gritaba que no te dejaría matarlo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Después de cinco segundos estaba muerta. Levantaste la varita y la apuntaste hacia el niño. Saqué mi varita, pero no tenía idea de como usarla. Mi cabeza estaba llena. Y entonces oí la fórmula de la _Avada_.

- Continúa... – susurró Voldemort, mirando a Vega como si estuviera hipnotizado.

- Podía hacer sólo una cosa – dijo la bruja. – Cubrí a Harry y ejecuté el único hechizo que me vino a la cabeza. Fuí yo la que reboté tu maldición – dijo acentuando las palabras. - Harry fue golpeado sólo por un pequeño fragmento.

La impresión era fulminante. Los mortífagos quedaron inmóviles de asombro. Lo que acababan de oír les parecía tan improbable, que no sabían que pensar. Los pequeños ojos de Colagusano se ampliaron de pavor y el mago dio un paso atrás. Sirius miraba a Vega como si hubiera visto a un dementor. Sólo Snape conservaba la calma, pero al fondo de sus ojos negros centelleaban rayos de triunfo.

Harry apretó los párpados. Su corazón latía como loco, en su cabeza sonaban las palabras de la aurora: "Fuí yo la que reboté la _Avada_". Todos se equivocaban. Él no derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. Habría muerto, si no lo hubiera salvado Vega Starlight, la que hizo lo que había parecido imposible: rebotó la _Avada Kedavra._

Voldemort estaba petrificado, sus ojos rojos, clavados en la bruja, ardían como el fuego. Sin embargo, no presentaban ni rabia, ni odio. Más bien asombro, admiración y oscura satisfacción.

- Pues fuiste tú... – susurró. – Ahora entiendo... Ahora, por fin, entiendo todo. Nunca podía comprender como el bebé podría sobrevivir el ataque, hasta protegido por el sacrificio de su madre. Pero, dime – se dirigió a Vega casi suavemente - ¿por qué por quince años lo mantuviste en secreto? Serías una heroína...

- Y daría a la gente una nueva arma – se rió Vega de modo cínico. – Por supuesto, no todos habrían sido capaces de ejecutar el contrahechizo, pero los que lo hubieran logrado, se habrían hecho invencibles. Sabes¿cómo hubiera acabado? – preguntó fríamente, mirando en los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. – Después de algunos años nadie se habría recordado quien era Vodemort. El mundo habría estado bañado de sangre, derramada por nuevos señores tenebrosos...

Voldemort movió la cabeza.

- No creo que otra gente pudiera rebotar la _Avada._

Vega se encogió de hombros.

- Yo lo logré, entonces ¿por qué no lo lograrían otros?

Voldemort la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Porque tú eres excepcional – dijo prolongadamente. – Oí muchas cosas interesantes sobre tí. Desde hace meses sospechaba que eras capaz de rebotar la _Avada_. Para estar seguro, usé al hijo de Malfoy. Pero tu fuiste más perspicaz... – se rió silenciosamente, sus ojos clavados en la cara de Vega. – Te observaba desde hace años. Nunca dudaba que realizarías hechos grandes – se acercó a la aurora y puso la mano a su hombro. – No me desilusionaste...

Vega tembló y miró estupefacta al Lord.

- ¿No dudabas? – repitió sordamente. - ¿Observabas¿Por qué...?

- Lo curioso es, que diría Annie – susurró Voldemort ensimismado, como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Vega. – Siempre tenía miedo de lo que estaba en ti.

- ¿De qué hablas! – gritó la bruja, mirando al Lord con el horror creciente.

Voldemort sonrió vagamente y tocó de modo delicado la citatriz en la mejilla de la aurora.

- ¿Nunca pensabas, quién era tu padre? - preguntó en voz baja.

A Vega se le flaquearon las rodillas. La traspasó un escalofrío, como una ráfaga de muerte. No... No podía ser verdad...

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron.

- ¡Sí, eres mi hija, Vega! – dijo solemnemente. – Última heredera de Salazar Slytherin.

Se hizo el silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevió de moverse. Fue un shock. Hasta Snape, siempre tan dominado, ahora tenía aspecto de un hombre, al que la peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Vega estaba pálida, temblaba. Sus ojos ardían febrilmente.

- No... - gimió y cayó de rodillas.

Voldemort la observaba con calma estoica.

- No lo niegues, hija – dijo con suavidad. – Sabes que es verdad. Tu talento para las Artes Oscuras¿de quién lo pudiste heredar?

- Pero... – susurró Sirius-Impostor en voz un poco temblorosa, - ella era de Gryffindor...

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió misteriosamente, sin quitar la mirada de la bruja. Vega cerró los ojos. Estaba en Hogwarts, comenzaba la Ceremonia de la Selección...

_ooo_

_(1 septiembre 1972)_

La profesora McGonagall controló la lista y leyó siguiente apellido.

- Starlight, Vega.

Vega se acercó al trípode. Se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador y su ala ancha le cubrió la cara. De repente, oyó una voz bajita.

- Hmm, intersante, interesante... – murmuró el sombrero. – Veo un gran talento. Hmm... Un raro talento, extraordinario. Desde hace mucho tiempo no encuentro algo así. Realizarás grandes hechos, chica. Sí, hay sólo una casa para ti – calló por un momento y luego gritó con fuerza – Sly...

Se atragantó y interrumpió, cuando Vega agarró la ala con dos manos y lo tiró abajo.

- ¡Cállate! – silbó. - ¡No iré al Slytherin¡Quiero ir al Gryffindor!

- Suéltame... - gimió el sombrero, forcejando con rabia.

Como respuesta, Vega apretó las manos más fuertemente.

- ¡Seleccióname al Gryffindor! – gruñó entre dientes.

- No puedo... – lamentó el sombrero – Perteneces a Slytherin...

- ¡No!

El sombrero se puso rígido. Por un momento estaba inmóvil, después anunció en voz innatural:

- ¡Gryffindor!

ooo

Vega se estremeció y apretó las manos en su frente encendida. La voz de Voldemort llegaba a ella como desde una gran distancia.

- Cuando te miro, veo a Tom Riddle como era durante sus estudios en Hogwarts. Los mismos rasgos, los mismos gestos, la misma manera de hablar. Tu madre te miraba crecer y me veía a mi. Tenía miedo de eso y por fin, eso la mató.

Vega levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban vacíos.

- Es la noche de la verdad, hija – dijo Voldemort con fuerza. - Esperaba este momento desde hace años. Te vigilaba. Te salvé aquella noche, en casa de Lupin, cuando este tonto, Malfoy, con ardor ejecutó la _Avada Kedavra _contra ti. Sabía, que un día nos encontraríamos y te enterarías, quién eras de verdad. Tu puesto es a mi lado, hija. Es tu destino. Juntos dominaremos todo el mundo. Nadie se nos resistirá.

Los ojos de Vega brillaron. Clavó en Voldemort la mirada dura, llena de desprecio y de ironía.

- Si piensas que traduciré todo por lo que murió Dumbledore... – comenzó con pasión.

- ¡Dumbledore! – Voldemort rió con burla - ¡No seas ingenua! No era ciego. Me conocía bien y veía, a quien se parecía la pequeña Vega Starlight. Siempre sospechó la verdad, pero sólo últimamente se aseguró. Encontró una vieja carta, que Annie escribió a Tom para que se mantuviera lejos de su hija.

Vega apretó los puñales.

- No, no es verdad...- gruñó. – Dumbledore me habría dicho...

Voldemort rió de modo siniestro.

- Te equivocas. Con intención ocultó la verdad. Tenía miedo de que pudieras ponerte de mi lado.

- Pero¿por qué? – susurró Vega. – Me conocía. Sabía que no le traicionaría... – como una flecha glacial, la traspasó una sospecha horrible. - ¡No confiaba en mi!

Voldemort la observaba con verdadera satisfacción.

- No es el único secreto del viejo Albus – dijo venenosamete. – No sólo te ocultaba tu origen. Le ocultó a toda la comunidad la verdad de sí mismo.

- ¿Qué verdad? – silbó Vega.

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente.

- Albus Dumbledore, siempre tan noble, tan honesto – burló. – Es interesante, como reaccionaría la gente, si se encontrara, que el director de Hogwarts procede de la línea de Sixtus Slytherin.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. ¿Dumbledore descendiente de Slytherin? Sólo eso le sorprendió, pero al chico le preocupó otra cosa. ¿Por qué el viejo mago había ocultado este hecho? Él mismo le dijo a Harry, que la sangre en las venas no decidía del destino. Dumbledore era estimado y apreciado. ¿Por qué callaba?

Juzgando por las caras asombradas de otra gente, no sólo Harry se hizo esta pregunta. Voldemort sonrió de modo malévolo.

- El viejo Albus tenía una razón para mantenerlo en secreto. Una razón muy interesante... Sabéis¿cómo nació Lord Voldemort? – preguntó de repente.

Movió la varita y en el aire se materialisaron las palabras relucientes, formando la inscripción:

DUMBLEDORE

Movió la varita de nuevo y las letras se arremolinaron y formaron otra palabra:

BOLDEMUDRDE

El Señor Tenebros rió y miró con triunfo a su publico.

- ¿Entendéis? – preguntó. - En nuestras venas corre la misma sangre. La hija de Dumbledore, Felicia, se enamoró en un muggle. ¡Qué vergenza para la familia de Slytherin! Su padre, nuestro noble Albus, renegó de ella. El muggle fue canalla y abandonó a su esposa cuando descubrió que era bruja. Felicia murió durante el parto. Una historia muy conocida. ¿Verdad? – sonrió lúgubremente.

- ¿Felicia Dumbledore era tu madre? – preguntó Vega, conmovida.

- Exactamente – asintió Voldemort. – Pero el querido abuelo nunca se preocupó por mi. Después tenía remordimientos, es el motivo de su afectación para los muggles. Pero era demasiado tarde... – susurró siniestramente. - ¡Su nieto se volvió el más poderoso mago oscuro en la historia!

- Desgraciadamente – dijo alguien con amargura. – Nunca podía perdonarme.

Todos se volvieron y quedaron inmóviles del shock. En el umbral de la sala estaba Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Tú! – aulló Voldemort, sus ojos rojos ardieron. - ¡Es imposible¡Estás muerto! O tal vez... - su cara se torció de furia, lentamente volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada mortífera en un pálido Snape. - ¡Maldito traidor! – silbó con odio.

En los labios estrechos de Severus apereció una sonrisa lúgubre. Era libre. Por fin podía quitarse su máscara.

Voldemort tenía un aspecto horrible. De detrás de sus dientes salió un silbido siniestro.

- ¡Traidor! – aulló. - ¿Y Grindelwald¿Y tu herencia, tu venganza?

- Venganza... - repitió Dumbledore con tristeza. – Sí, la venganza es el placer de los dioses. Y de los demonios, como eres tú. No deseas nada más que vengarte de mi. Por eso habías creído a Saverus – en sus ojos azules centelleó ironía. – Desde hace muchos años sabía, quién era Severus. Nunca me acusó por la muerte de Grindelwald.

- ¿Y el veneno? – susurró Vega. – Minerva vio todo. Vio a Snape al lado de su cuerpo...

- Es verdad – dijo Severus con calma, - pero no quise matarlo, sino salvarlo. El Impostor no mencionó, que fue el primero que había agredido a Albus y lo había pinchado con un puñal envenenado. Había robado algunas gotas del elixir de mi despacho, quería estar seguro que la misión sería realizada. Sin embargo, no sabía – sonrió con burla, mirando con odio a Sirius – que el _Morsanguis_ no mataría a Dumbledore. En la mixtura no había la sangre del Señor Tenebroso, por eso fue un veneno muy fuerte, pero curable y yo tenía el antídoto. La verdad es, que no había preparado el _Morsanguis_ para destruir a Dumbledore – sus ojos negros brillaron terriblemente - ¡sino a ti!

En un santíamen, como una víbora que ataca, sacó de la manga de su traje una pequeña navaja de corte estrecho y cilíndrico y la tiró con fuerza hacia Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso no se movió. Miraba la navaja como si estuviera hipnotizado, pero en el último momento uno de los mortífagos se echó hacia adelante y cubrió a su maestro. La navaja se le clavó en la garganta. El mago gimió con voz ronca y cayó al suelo.

En el mismo momento Dumbledore dijo la formula del hechizo y desaparecieron las cuerdas, que habían atado las manos de Vega. La aurora se inclinó en un santíamen y sacó la varita, escondida detrás de la caña de su bota. Los mortífagos estaban petrificados.

- ¡Mátalos! – gritó Voldemort y en el mismo instante tuvo que echarse atras, para escapar el disco del fuego, lanzado por Dumbledore.

Sirius se volvió hacia Snape, sus ojos ardían de odio purisimo.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – aulló, riendo como loco.

Severus apretó los dientes y levantó la varita, pero en este momento Vega apareció delante de él y gritó: "¡_Reflectio_!". Destelló la luz deslumbrante, alquien gimió horriblemente. Snape cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Sirius Black estaba tumbado al suelo, inmóvil, muerto.

Vega se tambaleó y habría caído, si Snape no la hubiera sostenido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con recelo, pero antes la aurora pudiera contestar, los atacó la _Unda Mortis._

- ¡_Protectio_! – gritaron al unísono.

El golpe los empujó algunos pasos atrás, pero sus escudos se mantuvieron intactos. Vega y Severus se miraron, sonrieron y atacaron a los mortífagos, como dos ángeles de venganza.

ooo

El Colagusano estaba escondido detrás de un pilar y daba diente con diente del miedo. Soñaba sólo con una cosa: escaparse de este lugar, lo más lejos posible de los mortífagos, de los aurores, del cruel y demóniaco Lord Voldemort.

Atentamente asomó la cabeza. Ahora tenía una única oportunidad. Los magos, absorbidos por el combate, no prestarían atención a una figurita pequeña que escapara de la sala y desapareciera en las tinieblas.

¡Única oportunidad! Colagusano puso todos los músculos en tensión, miró a su alrededor y estaba a punto de saltar hacia la puerta, cuando su mirada cayó en Harry. El chico estaba detrás del trono, donde lo había empujado Snape, con sus ojos clavados en la batalla. Colagusano tembló. Harry no se daba cuenta que de detrás se acercaba a él la gran serpiente, moviéndose sin ruido por el suelo liso. Sus ojos, amarillos y feroces, miraban a su víctima con cruel satisfacción.

Colagusano tembló de nuevo y apretó los dedos en el pilar. Nagini estaba más y más cerca de Harry. Se paró a sus espaldas, lentamente levantó su cabeza, abrió la boca. Brillaron sus colmillos agudos, su lengua se balanceó.

- ¡No¡Déjalo! - aulló el Colagusano y, sin creer en lo que hacía, corrió hacia Harry.

Nagini vaciló por un momento y eso fue suficiente. Colagusano alcanzó el trono y se echó sobre la serpiente.

- ¡No! – gritó con voz fina. - ¡No te dejaré matarlo!

Harry se volvió y se puso rígido del pavor. Nagini movió su enorme rabo y con un golpe rechazó al mago algunos metros. El pobre Peter cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad y haciendo gestos de dolor. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que dominarse. Levantó la cabeza y vio, delante de su cara, la boca abierta de Nagini, sintió su caliente respiración. Sonó un crujido y Harry gritó con voz aguda cuando el cuerpo decapitado de Colagusano cayó a la tierra ensangrentada.

ooo

Snape miró fríamente en los ojos muertos de Rodolfus Lestrange. Luego echó una mirada indiferente a los cuerpos de otros muertos y se volvió. Cerca del trono negro vio a Vega, que acababa de cortar la cabeza de Nagini con un movimiento de su varita.

Algo tronó detrás de Severus y la luz roja y amarilla inundó la sala. El mago se volvió y vio, que el hechizo poderoso de Voldemort se reflejó en el escudo de Dumbledore y voló encima de los combatientes. Los magos cruzaron las miradas ardientes y levantaron las varitas.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – gritaron al unísono.

De dos lados tiraron rayos verdes y corrieron a su encuentro. Se encontraron y una fuerte explosión iluminó la sala de luz clara. La sacudida fue tan violenta, que los cristales de las ventanas hicieron pedazos, los muros temblaron y cayó escombro del techo.

Vega observaba el combate con verdadera fascinación. Nunca había visto algo así. Las varitas de los magos estaban unidas por un el rayo verde que temblaba y vibraba, echando chispas claras. Se veía que los adversarios disponían del mismo poder, ninguno era capaz de romper el hechizo del otro.

Sin embargo, todo les costaba mucho. Dumbledore respiraba con dificultad, en su frente brillaban gotas de sudor. La cara de Voldemort estaba torcida en paroxismo de rabia, sus ojos rojos ardían.

- ¡Mátalo! – aulló, clavando la mirada en la aurora. – ¡Mátalo y todo el mundo será nuestro!

Vega estaba inmóvil, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción.

- ¡Mátalo, hija! – gritó el Señor Tenebroso de tono imperativo.

Dumbledore se tambaleó, su varita casi se escapó de su mano. Sin embargo, la sostuvo y apuntaló la muñeca con la otra mano. El rayo se estabilizó.

- Vega, tienes derecho de odiarme – jadeó con esfuerzo. – No te dije la verdad. Fue un error. Además, no fue el único que cometí en mi vida... – su mano comenzó a temblar de nuevo, apretó los dientes.- Durante todos los años – susurró, soplando – cuando el terror de Voldemort reinaba en nuestro mundo, no podía olvidar que yo también fuí responsable de eso... - se tambaleó, hizo un paso atrás. - Constantemente recuerdo los nombres de los asesinados, los magos y los muggles, sé que yo también tengo su sangre sobre mis manos... – miró a Vega y sus ojos brillaron. - ¡Pero Voldemort es el mal! – gritó en la voz fuerte. - ¡Lo sabes¡Hay que destruirlo para salvar el mundo¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

Vega estaba callada, sus ojos eran fríos e impenetrables.

- ¡Sé que no lo haras! – rió Voldemort demoniacamente. – El mal está también en ti. ¡Eres mi hija¡Eres como soy yo!

- ¡Vega, qué diablo¡Haz algo! – gritó Snape, mirándola con recelo.

La bruja sonrió con la amarga ironía. Miró a Voldemort, miró a Dumbledore.

- Sev¡llévate Harry de aquí! – dijo secamente.

Snape se puso pálido y la miró con dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó sordamente, lleno de las peores corazonadas. – No quieres...

- ¡Ve! – gritó Vega. – Voy a terminarlo de una vez para siempre.

Severus la miraba en silencio. Entendió muy bien lo que significaban sus palabras. Sonrió lúgubremente.

- ¿Piensas que te dejaré sola? – preguntó tranquillamente. - Potter, ve, en seguida...

- ¡_Stupefy_! – gritó Vega.

Snape cayó al suelo.

- Harry, coge la varita de Severus y llévatelo de aquí – ordenó la aurora. – Cuando estéis fuera de los muros, grita.

Harry la miró con desesperación, pero sabía que no había otra solución. Movió la varita y el inconsciente Snape se quedó suspendido en el aire. Vega lo miró por última vez con ansia desesperada, suspiró profundamente y dio la señal a Harry para que se fuera. El chico asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la sala.

La aurora se volvió lentamente hacia los combatientes. Los magos estaban tan agotados que no sabían que pasaba a su alrededor. Vega los observaba pensativamente. De repente, de abajo llegó la voz de Harry, amplificada de modo mágico.

- ¡Ya!

Los ojos de Vega ardieron, su cara se torció en la sonrisa demoniaca.

- ¡Hasta la vista en el inferno! – silbó con odio, levantó la varita y gritó con voz fría y dura:

- ¡_ARMAGEDDON_!

Harry vio la luz clara, que destelló al primer piso. En el próximo segundo todo se inundó de brillo deslumbrante y un ensordecedor estruendo. La fuerza de la explosión arrancó el castillo de sus fundamentos y lo tiró al cielo en una fuente de fuego y piedras.

_ooo_

- _Enervate_ – susurró Harry y apuntó la varita hacia Snape.

Severus abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Potter...? – murmuró asombrado. – Qué diablos...

De repente se acordó de todo. Se puso en pie y clavó la mirada ardiente en Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó! – gritó terriblemente. - ¿Dónde está Vega!

Harry bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Las palabras no podían pasar por su garganta. No podía decirle...

No tuvo que hacerlo. Severus presumió todo. Se volvió lentamente y miró a las ruínas, que hacía un rato habían sido el castillo de Lord Voldemort. De la garaganta de Snape salió un gimido, el mago se cayó de rodillas y puso su cara entre las manos.

Una piedra de deslizó entre lo escombros y golpeó la tierra con ruido. Harry levantó la cabeza y se quedó rígido. Entre el humo espeso se dibujó una silueta humana.

- ¡Profesor! – llamó de advertencia, corrió hacia Snape y lo sacudió fuertemente. - ¡Mire, alguien está allá!

La mirada de Severus expresaba que el mago no comprendía que pasaba a su alrededor y que quería Harry. Sin embargo, en los ojos del chico vio algo que lo forzó a volver la cabeza en la misma dirección...

Se puso en pie, mirando atentamente a la figura que se aproximaba. Sopló el viento y dispersó el humo. Severus respiró con un silbido. No podía creer a sus ojos.

- ¡Vega! – gritó, se acercó corriendo a la bruja y la abrazó fuertemente. - ¡Vives!

Vega sonrió vagamente.

- Por supuesto – murmuró, mirando a Snape – No te liberarás de mi tan fácilmente.

Severus no cabía en sí de felicidad. Apartó de la frente de Vega los mechones pegados y acarició delicadamente su mejilla quemada. No podía quitar la vista de ella.

Harry carraspeó. Vega lo miró de modo interrogativo.

- Cómo... – comenzó. - ¿Cómo ha logrado de hacerlo?

La aurora sonrió con satisfacción.

- He usado en escudo triple – explicó. – Es mi invento, es un hechizo defensivo muy poderoso. El _Armageddon_ es una maldición tan fuerte, que comienza a actuar dos o tres segundos después de decir la fórmula. Eso era suficiente.

- ¡Siempre supe que eras la bruja más poderosa del mundo! – dijo Snape con convicción.

Los ojos grises de Vega brillaron de modo misterioso.

- Tienes razón... – dijo prolongadamente y en su voz sonó un tono desagradable, como de la fría burla. – Ahora en efecto soy la más poderosa...

Harry se estremeció, aunque no sabía por que lo hizo. Severus miraba a Vega con atención concentrada.

- Voldemort está muerto – continuó la aurora, - Dumbledore está muerto. Nadie podrá detenerme.

Rió con agudeza y Harry sintió que su corazón se inmovilizó y lo agarraron las garras glaciales del pavor. Conocía esa risa, cruel y despiadada...

- ¡Viene la nueva era! – gritó Vega con brillo demóniaco en sus ojos. - ¡La era de las Artes Oscuras!

Harry estaba estupefacto.

- De qué... ¿de qué habla? – susurró con voz temblorosa.

La cara de Vega se torció en sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡De mi nuevo Imperio! – dijó autoritariamente.- Tengo Dementores, sobornaré gigantes, recogeré los mortífagos sobrevivientes. Servían al Señor Tenebroso, pues sin vacilar se pondran al lado de la Señora Tenebrosa. ¡Crearé un ejército cómo el que nadie había soñado! – sonrió fríamente. – Antes de que pase un mes¡todo el mundo besará mis pies o lo ahogaré en un océano de sangre!

Snape la miraba con admiración, sus ojos negros expresaban fidelidad y devoción fanáticos.

- Será como deseas, señora - dijo con una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza en un saludo servil.

FIN

Vale, ya es acabado.

Ana Maria, amiga, gracias por tu enorme ayudo con la traducción. Sin ti, el texto no habría sido el mismo.

Gracias por todos los comentarios. Espero que os gusta el final :D


End file.
